


Seraphim Libertine: Consequent

by Mikleohno



Series: Promiskleo!AU [4]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Gen, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Sorey is still asleep, Spoilers, That one big Tales of Berseria spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: Maotelus has awoken after 412 years but Sorey has not.  Although the land feels purified, it's not enough for Maotelus to take as a vessel. Rather than wait for Maotelus to slowly purify the remaining corruption, Mikleo takes it upon himself to discover the missing pieces so his soulmate, Sorey, can finally awaken.This part is intended for general audiences and has That One Berseria Endgame Spoiler™. This is also a standalone part, no need to read the rest for it to make sense. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta helpers! You are very much appreciated. ❤

Mikleo knelt, his left knee pressing into the flat stone of the dusty stair. The Camlann crater vibrated with energy of the delicate, yet powerful domain. The Seraphim had felt a change, and travelled together to investigate. What they saw although not entirely unexpected, was surprising.

Edna knelt to his right and Zaveid to his left, heads down in respect.

Mikleo closed his eyes and tried to process what he had seen before him.

_The Great White Dragon, Maotelus was awake... But Sorey's light still shone._

_Perhaps Maotelus was purified, but the world was still not well enough to take as a vessel?_

_What of Sorey then? And it had been 412 years, how much longer..._

“How have you been, little man?”

_Huh?_

Mikleo heard Zaveid's booming voice, and a child's laughter.

Mikleo peeked up to see Zaveid swinging around a young, smiling boy. The boy looked to be about ten years old, blonde shaggy cowlicked hair with white tips. He wore white robes, embellished with gold and blue. The dragon was nowhere to be seen.

Zaveid set the young boy down, mussing his hair. Edna stepped forward and knelt to meet his height, slowly and respectfully. He clasped her hands and touched his forehead to hers.

“Edna. Zaveid. It's wonderful to see you.”

“Looks like you're finally yourself again!” Zaveid grinned.

The boy nodded. “I am. Thanks to Sorey. We've been pretty busy, I guess you could say.” He looked up, meeting his pale, green eyes with Mikleo’s. He tapped his lip.

“You must be Mikleo.”

He panicked. This must have been the Seraphim form of the Great White Dragon, the God above Gods, the fifth Great Lord, the overarching Entity above all others. And he seemed to be not just familiar with his companions, but...

“Well don't keep him waiting! Get over here!” Zaveid smiled.

Sputtering, Mikleo quickly stood and stepped forward, cautiously. He reached the young boy and resumed his kneeling position, his fluffy ponytail draping to one side.

The young boy took his hands in his own and pressed his forehead to Mikleo, nudging his circlet slightly.

“Sorey dreams of you often,” the young boy said, quietly.

His heart froze. His world stopped. His breathing ceased.

“He wants you to know that he's okay.”

Mikleo couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the young boy, squeezing him tightly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Mikleo shook, his tears soaking Maotelus’ shoulder.

Maotelus gently patted Mikleo’s back.  Edna and Zaveid looked to each other.

After a few more heaving sobs, Mikleo regained his composure. His hands returned to Maotelus’, grasping tightly.

“Can you... can you tell him I'm okay too?”

Maotelus smiled.

“I'll try, but communicating with him is difficult. With his senses shut off, he shares only fragments and feelings. It's hard to explain.”

Mikleo nodded. “Thank you. Thank you for telling me that he's okay.” Mikleo paused, thinking about the countless times he had spoken to Sorey, now painfully aware for certain that the words could not have gotten through.

“Is he still...” Mikleo's voice dropped to a near whisper. “...human?”

Maotelus nodded. “He is. His body is frozen in time.”

Mikleo nodded solemnly. He slowly stood and took a step back, positioning himself between Edna and Zaveid, wiping his eyes.

Maotelus spoke.

“You've given up such a great sacrifice. All of you. Deep friendships and family were lost because of malevolence, and because of my corruption.”

All three nodded slowly.

“I am still weak, and can only do so much before I must return. But I have gifts.”  Maotelus paused.

“Mikleo, you will find yours soon. Head back to Elysia. Edna, Zaveid, your gift will take some time to grow.”

The Seraphs looked at each other, confused. Maotelus closed his eyes.

“And Edna... Please come visit. And bring mabo curry.”

Edna rolled her eyes. Mikleo elbowed her.

“Thank you, Great Lord.” Mikleo bowed his head in reverence.

The young boy smiled and dissolved into energy, combining with Sorey's light. His domain slowly dissipated. The three stood in silence for a moment. Then, Zaveid broke the silence.

“Woo!” He shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

Mikleo and Edna watched him, curious and annoyed.

“What? I'm excited. This means progress!”

“Be respectful! Maotelus is-”

“Not like that, Meebo.” Edna interrupted Mikleo with a poke of her umbrella. She turned away from him, opening it for effect.  Mikleo still had a hard time believing that the woman before him was Edna, until of course she acted like her old self.

Zaveid stepped forward. “She's right. Maotelus is a good kid. You don't have to worry about having to act holier-than-thou around him.”

Mikleo watched Zaveid carefully, his silence begging for answers. Edna huffed. Finally, she spoke.

“Old Grampvied was around when Maotelus came into power.”

“Hey, he was your brother's’ good friend first-”

“And _you_ followed around my brother like a lost _puppy_.”

“Is that what you think? Me and Eizen were inseparable! If it wasn't for that damn... Lord of Calamity...”

Zaveid pursed his lips, then took a deep breath.

“Sorry, Mikky. To put it in a way you'd understand, Eizen and I... We were close, like you and old Sheps.”

“Except without the gross romance part.”

“Edna!” The men shouted in unison.

Mikleo looked to Zaveid for confirmation. He shrugged and grinned, quirking one eyebrow. Mikleo nodded in return, a wry smile on his face.

Edna turned around. “So are we going to Elysia, or what?”

Mikleo shrugged. “I am. Don't care what you do.”

“Whoa, hey now, be nice to your sister.” Zaveid took a couple steps forward, towards the two.

“I would be, if she deserved it.”

“Cold. Spoken like a true Meebo.”

“Shut it, Edna.”

“Make me.”

Mikleo growled. “You're impossible!”

Edna smirked, pleased with the knowledge that no matter how old Mikleo looked, she could always, always reduce him to a bumbling idiot.

Mikleo felt a large hand descend on his shoulder.

“Mikky. Lead the way.”

Mikleo's violet eyes met Zaveid's amber. He nodded.

Mikleo began walking back up the stairs. He paused for a moment.

“Wait a second...”

He turned, looking down at Edna, Zaveid standing behind her.

“Why did he ask you to bring him mabo curry?” Mikleo asked.

“You must be imagining things,” she said, lazily dancing around the words.

“No, I remember clearly, he said-”

Zaveid cleared his throat.

“Can it, Meebo.” Edna folded her arms, pouting.

Zaveid raised his eyebrows and his chin slightly, trying to catch Mikleo's attention. Mikleo glanced briefly at Zaveid. Zaveid made a heart with his thumbs and forefingers, and leaned his head towards the crater.

“Wait a sec... Does Maotelus have a crush on you?”

“I said can it!”

Her umbrella came dangerously close to thwacking Mikleo's legs, but expecting it, he sidestepped.

“Oh, this is rich. Our own Edna, subject of the Fifth Empyreans’ infatuation-”

“Can it or I'll fill this place with quicksand.”

“Do it, and I'll turn Rayfalke into a water park.”

“You wouldn't.” She gasped.

Mikleo summoned his staff.

“Enough!”

Both Seraphs looked to Zaveid.

“Can we get to Elysia without you two arguing like children the whole way?”

Mikleo put his hand behind his head, looking down. Edna grinned wildly.

They trotted up the rest of the stairs in silence. Mikleo led the way, having been here hundreds of times. He guided them to the Mabinogio Ruins passage, well hidden and unused.

Zaveid had come by to visit Sorey a few times, but never Edna. Together, they both helped to recruit Seraphim as companions for the graduate Shepherds of Diphda Academy. Zaveid had continued to purify with new Shepherds for years later, but Edna returned to protecting Rayfalke. Nothing would change Edna's deep seated loathe for humankind, despite her assistance whenever asked.

No matter how many times Mikleo travelled through the passage, he would always feel a sense of wonder. The intricate wall carvings, the Seraphic arts and styles of the time, the way nature threatened to dismantle the efforts put into the creation of such a place. He sighed, feeling an innate sense of home. This passage was so close to the ruins he and Sorey explored as children. The lightning shrine to Zenrus.

Mikleo smiled sadly to himself. Great sacrifice indeed. Up on the top level of these ruins was the Mural of the Shepherd, the first clue that the excited Sorey deciphered before finding the Shepherd’s glove. The very peak of their slippery slope.

It had all worked out, hadn't it? The Lord of Calamity, Heldalf was defeated. Maotelus, although weak, was purified. Resonance had been restored. Humans and Seraphim were truly living together in peace. The Era of Chaos had ended. All due to Sorey's sacrifice.

He sighed. They walked quietly as a group through the long corridor. It wasn't much further.

Suddenly, Zaveid grabbed his arm.

Mikleo looked at him questioningly. Zaveid held his other hand up, and closed his eyes. Edna stopped as well.

A quiet wail echoed in the distance.

Zaveid let go of Mikleo’s arm, stepping forward slowly, then faster until he was in a near jog. The other two, confused, followed, matching his pace.

Something, or someone was there in the ruins with them.

Zaveid stopped once they reached the central chamber. He appeared to look around, expecting something. Mikleo shook his head, recalling the memories that lingered in this room.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Mikleo's voice echoed.

Edna gently poked him with the umbrella as if to say 'stay quiet.’ He ignored her and took another step forward.

“Hello?”

He heard a gasp from around one of the corners. He took another step forward, feeling no malevolence.

“We won't hurt you.”

Edna poked him lightly again, more urgently.

A muted sniffle.

“Come on out,” he said, more quietly this time, stepping forward again. He was close enough to hear their quickened, panicked breaths.  
  
“It’s ok,” he reassured, and waited.

After a moment he saw movement from around the corner, delicate fingers extending. A staff materialized in the outreached hand. Tall, dark wooden pole wrapped with a light colored spiral, topped with two red feathers below a blue crystal, circled by a golden, decorative top.

Mikleo's eyes went wide. Impossible. It was just like the one that sat in his classroom, on display at Diphda Academy, that he had received from...

The hand gripped the staff firmly, seemingly for support. They pulled, bringing the arm into view, dark tight undersleeve, a long, flowing white dress arm with delicate brown filigree gracefully falling over it.

The being continued to move into sight as though they were weak or pained.

They shuffled forward slightly, the rest of their body now in view. She wore tall, brown boots with a mid-thigh length white dress, adorned with the same patterns as the flowing sleeves. Her dress laced tightly to her neck, topped with a decorative bow made of red ribbon. Twin cloak tails of brown adorned with decorative white patterns flowed behind her.

Her choppy bangs covered her eyes, blonde with white tips, a thick braid visible over her shoulder.

Her face slowly moved up, circlet catching the dim light, meeting her eyes to Mikleo's, violet to violet.

He was sure now.

“Muse?”


	2. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, Muse.

Muse’s eyes darted about, searching Mikleo’s face.  He held the same expression as she did, somewhat frightened, unmoving, sharing her pain in his eyes. She shuffled forward another step, and stumbled, staff clattering noisily to the floor. 

His hands instinctually shot out to catch her. He held her upper arms as she staggered, trying and failing to stay upright.  Mikleo heard the other two Seraphim whispering quietly to each other.  After a moment, Edna’s fairy circle wrapped around them in prismatic, glittering light.

She closed her eyes, strengthened by the healing spell.  Her feet finally found the solid ground, back straightening.  Mikleo released his hands from her arms, not realizing how tightly he had been gripping her and knelt briefly, retrieving her staff.  Without hesitation, he gingerly offered it to her. She took it, turning the staff over in her hands before tapping it firmly to the ground. Her eyes moved from the staff to him, and back to the staff.

“It was you, wasn’t it? You were here, when I...” Muse’s voice trailed off.

Mikleo nodded slowly, his pained expression unchanging.  Muse’s gaze returned to his face.  She watched him for another moment.

“What is your name, dear Seraph?” Her strained, narrowed eyes continued to search his face for recognition.

Mikleo took a deep breath, preparing himself. His heart pounded in his ears.

“It’s... I’m... Mikleo.”

Her violet eyes widened.  She stepped forward, dismissing her staff and gripping his arms.

_ "My _ Mikleo?”

He swallowed, trying not to catch his words in his throat.  “Yes.”

Her arms wrapped around him, one at a time as she pulled him close to her body.

“My son.”

His arms wove around her, tightening as he felt her body shiver with sobs.  

“My beautiful son.”

He held her as long as she needed, resting his cheek on her shoulder. He felt her warm tears rolling off her nudging chin into the back of his head, her arms squeezing him tightly, and him clutching tighter in return. Mikleo wondered what it would have been like to have had her his whole life. To have had a mother, even as a Seraph. It was something he didn’t know he could have missed, but now that she was holding him, he didn’t know how he lived without her.

“I never thought I would see you again. My son. My beautiful son.” Muse’s whispered, tearful words haunted Mikleo’s ears.

They held each other fondly as moments passed. Finally her arms loosened. She took a step back, hands still touching his arms fondly.  He watched her curiously.

“Mother,” he said quietly.  She inhaled sharply, raising her chin, watching him as well.

“This is Zaveid, and Edna.  We were companions to Shepherd Sorey, along with Lailah.” He leaned his head toward the other two Seraphim, who nodded in agreement.

“Shepherd Sorey?” Muse asked in wonderment.

Mikleo nodded, fully understanding her tone. He had seen, no, relived the Earthen Historia vivid with their memory. He and Selene’s son, Sorey, were taken from the dangers of Camlann to be raised together in Elysia, Sorey as the Shepherd, and he as his Seraphim companion. The plan had worked, thanks to Zenrus.

She looked past Mikleo and nodded solemnly to each of the Seraphim.  “Zaveid. Edna. Thank you.” She smiled. “We were truly blessed by the Gods. Zenrus be praised.” She looked back to Mikleo. “And what of Shepherd Sorey?”

Mikleo looked to the ground. “He sleeps, as Maotelus’ vessel.”

Muse nodded. “I see. What an incredible person he must be. I am proud. And so proud of you, my son.”

His eyes returned to hers, full of love.  “It... It was thanks to your sacrifice. Mother.” The word was still foreign on his tongue, but he was desperate to use it.

“My... sacrifice...”

He nodded, watching her carefully process.  The situation must have been extraordinarily difficult for her to come to terms with.  She had already given up her life, over and over because of Michael’s actions.  She had never had an opportunity to live for herself. And now...

“And I have been... reborn? As a Seraph?” she asked quietly.

Mikleo nodded.  “It would seem as a blessing from Maotelus.”

_ But did she want this? _

Her hands finally released from Mikleo’s arms.

“How long was I... gone?”

Mikleo looked down again, trying to hide the hurt on his face.  “Four hundred and twelve years.”

Her brows furrowed.

Zaveid stepped forward, recognizing Mikleo’s reluctance and pain.

“Muse, my lady, we thank you for your sacrifice.  The world’s healing, and Maotelus is gonna be alright.  The Age of Chaos is over.” He paused. “Maotelus asked us to head to Elysia, I think he wanted us to bring you there.”

“Zaveid,” she said.  Hearing his name, he stood a little straighter.

“Tell me, how is Lord Zenrus?”

Mikleo looked to Zaveid to ensure he would answer.  He took a deep breath, sighing slowly before speaking.

“Lord Zenrus was killed in the fight with Heldalf.”

“I... see.”  She looked back to Mikleo.

“He raised us, Sorey and I. He was wonderful to us. We knew him as Gramps.” Mikleo smiled. “Zaveid looks out for me now,” he said, more quietly.

Zaveid slapped Mikleo on the back.  “Mikster here has been working hard trying to purify as much as he can. There’s practically no malevolence left on the land.”

Muse nodded, a slight smile on her face. “My son,” she said proudly.

He looked to her.

“Please. Take me to Elysia.”

Mikleo smiled and took her hand in his. He led the way, walking ahead of the other Seraphim.  Muse seemed to gain strength as they walked, as he filled more gaps and exchanged words about his life in Elysia with Sorey and Zenrus.  Although Mikleo knew being thrust into a new life must be extraordinarily difficult for her, he couldn’t help but be excited at the thought that she could finally be in his.

-

They arrived in Elysia, the rest of the short trip uneventful.  Mikleo found Natalie and Kyme relaxing in the sun.  They helped him gather the Seraphim, rushing off and shouting, returning with the rest of their family. They gleefully greeted Muse as one of their own, sharing their blessings, exchanging names and smiles, touching foreheads with her. Edna and Zaveid wandered to explore. Mikleo stayed close to her, keeping away any possibility of discomfort. Finally, she had been acquainted with everyone through the somewhat tiring process.

“So which one of these homes is yours?”

Mikleo smiled. “Up on this hill here.  You know, the village didn’t have homes until Sorey. They built them for him to have a semblance of normalcy.  But it’s the only life I’ve ever known.”  He started walking toward his home, Muse following close behind.

She smiled at him. “And the rest of the Seraphim?”

“They started to appreciate it, and kept their homes, even after hundreds of years.”

Muse smiled. “So you two were changing the world, even as infants.”

Mikleo grinned and opened the door to his house. She was so warm and kind, every word to him full of love.

He stepped inside the dusty room.  “I have to apologize, I haven’t been here in quite some time.”

She followed him in, wrinkling her nose at the volume of various sizes of colorful bottles and jars of labelled water. She recognized the tags on some of the bottles as distant rivers, lakes and aqueducts of Glenwood. “And where have you been?”

“Well...” he pondered his response. “All around. I’m an explorer, Muse. I picked up where Michael left off. I’ve been writing additions to his Celestial Record for the past few centuries.” He gestured to his desk, where a few volumes of his books sat.

“I see. It must run in the family, then.” She slowly walked to the desk, running her finger along the spines of the books.

He chuckled to himself. “But when I’m not exploring, I teach. I’m a Professor at Diphda Shepherd Academy in Ladylake, my real home. I spend most of my time there, between expeditions.”

She swivelled to meet his eyes.

“You live with humans?”

He chuckled. “Yes, that I do.”

She pulled out the chair at his desk and took a seat. “My wonderful, beautiful son... you've truly made my dreams come true.”

Mikleo moved closer to her and knelt by her side, basking in her kindness. “It was Sorey’s dream as well.” 

She looked to him, light sparkling in her violet eyes. “Tell me about Sorey.”

Mikleo couldn’t push back the smile that instantly crept on his face, redness blossoming in his cheeks.  She caught his expression and coyly smiled back. He looked away, biting his lip, embarrassed to have been caught, but unable to stop smiling.

“He’s my best friend. We did everything together. Stubborn as me. We were always in competition for everything. He grew up strong and was an outstanding Shepherd. Selfless to a fault. That’s why he-”

Mikleo choked.

Muse gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. He inched closer, dropping his second knee. His face awkwardly pressed against her torso, her hands on his back rubbing gentle circular patterns. Silent tears flowed from his eyes as he breathed slowly.

“You loved him, didn’t you?”

Mikleo leaned further into Muse’s lap. She began stroking his hair gently, tucking a few wild curls behind his ears.

“I still do,” he said quietly.

She continued playing with his hair, watching as he relaxed. 

“Did he know?”

Mikleo felt a chill run through his whole body.

“No. I never got the chance to tell him.” Mikleo shifted slightly.

“Will he ever wake up?” She asked, in a near whisper.

He looked up to her, trying to smile through the silent tears.

“He will. That’s why I’ve been working so hard, to bring more Shepherds into the world and purifying all I can.”

She nodded at him, and he once again rested his head in her lap. Her hands brought great comfort, travelling from his back, to his hair, and his ears. Her tiny hands moved delicately, deliberately, every action steeped with kindness.

“Gods, I wish I had you here my whole life, Muse. I don’t really know if you’re okay with being back and all this, but... I already know I love you.” Mikleo nuzzled closer. She was so warm, so kind and comfortable. Despite just meeting, he felt like he could really let go and be himself in front of her.

She smiled, tousling a loose curl from his ponytail. “I love you too, my beautiful son. Words cannot express how painful it was to lose you.” Her voice quietened. “You were desperately missed. I can’t believe the wonderful opportunity I’ve been given, to be able to see you again.”

Mikleo allowed a single sob to escape.

There was a knock at the door. He sat up, looking to Muse as if to ask permission. She nodded at him. He rubbed the tears from his eyes.

“It’s open,” he called.

Edna sauntered in. “Hey, Touchy-Feeleo.”

Muse looked to Mikleo for approval, which she did not find in his now stern face. He stood, towering over Muse, catching a glimpse of Zaveid crowding behind Edna along with resident Seraphim Medea and Shiron.

“What’s going on?” He asked, lowering his brow.

Zaveid spoke up. “Something’s... off with the Earthpulse. I’m not sure if it’s Maotelus or the land itself responding, but...”

“Muse is not the only newborn Seraphim that is joining us today,” Medea called from behind his shoulder.

-

“There, by the river!” Called Shiron. Mikleo rushed forward, looking left and right, his ponytail and cape swinging wildly behind him. He spotted the small body, naked and folded on itself by the riverbank. He knelt, picking them up with both his hands.

“It’s... it’s a baby girl,” he said, turning around.  The newborn gurgled, squirming.  A few clumps of blue hairs curled around her ears, matching her bright blue eyes.

The other four Seraphim watched in awe as Mikleo stepped forward, holding the baby as though he were presenting it in both hands.

“She’s a Water Seraph!”

“Look at her blue eyes, beautiful!”

Muse laughed, smiling. “My son.”

Mikleo looked up from the baby to her.

“You have no idea how to hold a child, do you?”

He grinned. “I don’t. We don’t really deal with this often in the Seraphim world. I myself may have been the last child Seraph in Elysia.”

She stepped forward, gingerly reaching her hands out. He nodded, and allowed her to take the naked infant out of his hands.  She properly cradled the baby in her arm, looking down to her as she shuddered and sighed.  The Seraphim watched in wonderment. She traced the infant’s nose and lips with her finger and rubbed her thumb on their cheek, her actions heavy with love and gentleness.

“Hello little one. Welcome to the world.” Muse’s kind words were like a sweet melody.

Mikleo’s heart fluttered with something he’d never experienced. Glancing around him, he could tell the others felt it too. Even Edna’s eyes were full of admiration.

“I hate to break the moment,” said Zaveid, hand outstretched and eyes closed, “but the wind tells me there’s more.”

“More what?” asked Medea.

“More Seraphim,” Zaveid responded.

Mikleo gestured with his chin toward Zaveid. “Lead the way.”

They walked further upstream. It didn’t take long before one of them spotted something tucked in the grass.

Mikleo jogged closer, but was beat there by another Seraphim. Surprised, he watched Edna reach out her hands to pick up the newborn, kneeling slowly and carefully. Mikleo watched her in appreciation, knowing that she must have been much more affected than she let on.

She gingerly lifted the infant, carefully holding him and supporting his head just as she had seen Muse do. He had small tufts of brown hair, eyes closed. She turned slowly, facing the group. The infant stretched its small arms out, yawning likely his first, tiny yawn. Edna melted, watching the infant as it’s brown eyes blinked open.

“This one’s an Earth Seraph,” she said quietly. She stepped closer to Muse, smiling. Muse looked up from the newborn in her arms to Edna, smiling in returned approval before gazing back at the infant in her own arms.

Zaveid piped up again. “You’re not going to believe this...”

Mikleo grinned. “How? How many more?”

Zaveid shrugged. “Not sure, but this way.” He crossed the stream, heading further down the path. After a few minutes of walking, Mikleo spotted a tiny head full of red hair. He rushed forward, gingerly picking up the infant, imitating what he saw Edna and Muse do, confident he could hold them correctly this time.

The tiny boy blinked his amber eyes at him.

“This one’s a Fire Seraph. And he has eyes like you, Zaveid.”

Zaveid stood, arm outstretched, eyes closed, grinning. “Sounds like a handsome little dude.” He paused. “There’s one more. And she’s trouble already.”

“Let me guess,” said Edna. “A Wind Seraph.”

He windstepped away. The remaining Seraphim looked around, trying to spot him.

“Up there!” called Medea.

Zaveid waved from a cliffside above them, child already in his arm. In a moment, he returned, windstepping safely to the ground.

“Look at this little rascal,” he said, booping her tiny nose with his finger. She had vibrant emerald hair and eyes to match.

“Are there any more?” asked Shiron.

“Not that I can feel,” replied Zaveid.

Mikleo rocked the Fire Seraph in his arms. “One for each major element, interesting. Do you think that perhaps all four were born in response to Muse?”

Zaveid shrugged, careful not to disturb the fussy Wind Seraph in his own arms. “Hard to say. Maybe the other four Lords just followed baby boy Maotelus’ lead. But does make sense, seeing that she’s a Void Seraph. To keep the balance and all.”

Mikleo looked to his mother. Her hair ending in white tips... was that what Void Seraphim looked like? The only other Seraphim that he had seen with similar colors was Maotelus himself. He smiled. That must have been it, he must have blessed her with his own element.

Muse furrowed her brow. “Medea. Who can raise these children?”

She stayed silent, pondering her answer before responding.

“Zenrus raised Sorey and Mikleo, and they were the last children I remember.” Shiron nodded in agreement.

There was a short pause before Zaveid piped up.

“Back in my day... over a thousand years ago, I used to take care of little ones at an orphanage. Raised them up, taught them life’s basics...”

“Then you can help,” Muse stated.

“Oh no, little lady. You see, Zaveid doesn’t stay in one place long. I’m a wandering man.”

“Zaveid. If you know how to help, then you should,” said Mikleo, firmly.

Zaveid’s eyes darted around. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

“They grow up so fast. It’ll be like no time to you, Grampveid.” Edna rocked the baby boy in her arms.

“We could really use your guidance,” Shiron said.

“Is there a home we can bring these children to?” asked Muse.

“The only house big enough would be Zenrus’,” Medea pondered.

“Is it vacant?” asked Mikleo, remembering Gramps fondly.  So much of his own childhood was spent in Zenrus’ loving home. 

“Yes,” said Shiron.

“If it’s alright,” said Muse, “I’d like to stay there and help raise these children. It would give me great purpose. I know I’ve just returned, and I mean no disrespect...”

Mikleo looked to Muse. “You would do that for us?”

Muse smiled. “I mean not to offend, but the Seraphim are inexperienced about this subject. I was human once, and Mikleo... Mikleo is my own beautiful son. After losing him, and seeing this second chance before me, I would be honored at the opportunity to help raise these children. And besides,” she smirked, “Zaveid doesn’t seem to want to help.”

“No, I...” Zaveid frowned, holding the infant in his arms just a little tighter.

“He has commitment issues,” chimed Edna.

“Big time,” said Mikleo.

“I’m already raising you two clowns.” He sighed. “What’s four more?”

“Great. I can start by showing you how to swaddle the babies.” Muse started walking back toward the town.

“I already know how to do that, sheesh, do you think I’m totally clueless?” Zaveid responded, following.

“It’s hard to tell. You act totally clueless.” Muse smirked.

Edna nudged Mikleo. “Your mom’s got jokes.”

Mikleo nudged her back. “She’s amazing.”

-

Some of the Seraphim in Elysia had felt the change, whispers had begun circulating. By the time the group of six finally re-entered the gates of Elysia, the small throng was already waiting for them.

The babies were revered with great respect, each one blessed kindly. Kyme, as village leader personally blessed them individually, discussing and approving Muse’s offer to raise the babies. After all had been welcomed, Mikleo gathered the four of them and led the way to Gramps’ home at the top of hill.

The door creaked open, heavy with memory. It appeared largely undisturbed from when he was last there over four hundred years ago, save for a few dishevelled books that he recognized as the ones Rose brought to Camlann crater for Mikleo to study seals from.

Mikleo stepped in, gently handing the baby in his arms to Zaveid behind him. He easily held both in his arms, fire and wind. Zaveid sat on the bed. Mikleo searched Zenrus’ closet and found the double crib he had been raised in, pulling it out. He took a deep breath. Four hundred and thirty years, and he _ swore _ he could still smell baby Sorey.

Shaking off the memory gently, he gathered some more supplies from the closet. He found a supply of colorful baby blankets, pulling them down from a high shelf and bringing them to the bed. Muse stepped by him, setting down the baby Water Seraph she was cradling tenderly onto the mattress. Edna stood near, rocking the Earth Seraph in her arms.

Muse hummed to herself, finding a blue and purple blanket, quickly and expertly swaddling the little one. Mikleo watched in awe, wondering how many times she had done the same for him in his short, human life. She gingerly picked up the infant, still humming a quiet melody, bringing them to the nearby double crib and setting them in one side.

Edna set down hers next, the tiny Earth Seraph. Muse picked an orange and yellow blanket, repeating the same action and placing the Earth Seraph on the other side of the double crib.

“We're going to need more cribs, aren't we?” Mikleo asked.

Zaveid smiled, gently setting the two infants in his arms on the mattress, picking a red blanket for the Fire Seraph and a green blanket for the Wind Seraph from the folded pile. He expertly swaddled them as well, folding even creases, swiftly picking them back up.

“Yeah, we can get another crafted, but we won't need it for a bit. Seraphim babies are a little easier than humans at first, sleeping most of the day and not having to eat. A little less cranky, too. It's when they start to feel their mana that they become trouble.” He set the Fire Seraph near the Earth Seraph, and the Wind Seraph by the Water Seraph. The infants gurgled quietly, as though they were having a tiny conversation.

Muse stood over the crib, giving gentle hellos and caresses to each of the children.

Zaveid sighed, standing next to her. “Theodora and I helped run an orphanage. Human and Seraphim alike. She was... kind, like you.” He looked up at Muse.

Mikleo gently elbowed Edna and leaned down. He cupped his hand over her ear, whispering. “Who's Theodora?”

Edna looked at him and shrugged.

Muse looked back to Zaveid. “What a noble task. Where is she now?”

Zaveid looked down at the children. “She was kidnapped. Forced full of malevolence. They turned her into a...” Zaveid choked.

Edna stepped forward. “A dragon?”

Zaveid nodded. “Your brother, Eizen, he helped me bring her to peace. That's the first time my True Name made sense, and when I gave it to him.” He turned and smiled gently to Edna. “He gave me his, too.”

“Ufemew Wexub... I'll never forget, brother,” whispered Edna. Mikleo found himself leaning against her, and her leaning on him in return.

It was a strange family that fate wove. Mikleo and Edna, surely not as close as Eizen and Edna, but still somehow siblings. Zaveid acting as a father, and now Muse filling the unknowingly needed motherly gap in his life. 

“What is your True Name, Zaveid?” Muse asked.

Edna and Mikleo looked to each other in shock. Zaveid looked back at Mikleo.

“She's a forward one, isn't she?” Zaveid grinned.

“Mother,” began Mikleo. “True Names are only exchanged with a Shepherd or a true friend...  or lover.”

Muse blushed profusely. “Oh... Oh my. I didn't mean to offend. Seraphim culture is still so new to me,-”

“It's Fylk Zahdeya. Zaveid the Oathkeeper.” All eyes travelled to Zaveid, as he clasped his hands over Muses.

“And I will make this oath to you. I will stay until these babies are raised. Because really, lady, you're a newborn in a lot of ways too.” He took a breath. “Because I know what it's like to be lost in the world, without guidance. I know you believe these babies will give you purpose, but I want to stay and make sure you're taken care of, too.”

Mikleo put hands over his face in embarrassment, hiding a smile.

Muse gracefully weaved her own hands out of Zaveid's large grip.

“Thank you.” Her gaze returned to the infants. “You are kind. Thank you.”

“But I'm not staying in a house. And I'm not putting on no damned shirt either.”

“No one asked you to do either, Grampveid,” Edna huffed.

Mikleo chuckled to himself. It all felt right.

-

Mikleo stayed for seven days before preparing to leave. Carrying his travel bag over his shoulder, he came to visit Muse in the home at the top of the hill. A usual sight greeted him, Zaveid making goofy faces over the pair of double cribs, and Muse reading to one of the children on her lap. Seraph Taccio turned out to be quite handy, building a second crib just like the first. Zenrus’ home was full of life and laughter, sometimes crying and exasperation, but beautiful life nonetheless.

“Have you decided what to name them yet?” asked Mikleo.

She shook her head no, continuing to gently bounce the baby on her knee.

“Did you ever read to me like this?” He asked quietly.

“Of course. You will always be my first, my beautiful boy.”

Mikleo's heart welled with the love he never knew he missed. It made it all the more difficult to say goodbye.

“Mother, I... I'm leaving for now. I need to return to Ladylake and figure out how to purify the remaining Earthpulse points.”

“The only Seraph more flighty than me is old Mikster,” called Zaveid.

“Pay him no mind,” said Muse. “I understand how important your work is.”

Mikleo smiled. “I'll be back, as often as I can. I promise.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and nodded, watching him step away.

On his way out, he bumped his elbow against Zaveid. 

“Say goodbye to me outside,” Mikleo said quietly.

Zaveid raised an eyebrow, and followed Mikleo out the door. Zaveid had barely closed the door behind him when he found Mikleo’s staff pressed against his neck. Zaveid took a step to the side, hands up.

“What’s with you, Mikster?”

Mikleo pursed his lips, nudging the staff against Zaveid’s neck again. 

“If you hurt her, if you leave, I swear on the Five Lords I will destroy you. Do you understand?”

Zaveid angrily pushed the staff out of the way.

“What the hell? What makes you think I’m going to hurt her?”

“You haven’t exactly got the best track record with sticking around,” Mikleo said harshly.

“And neither do you.” Zaveid folded his arms.

Stunned, Mikleo dismissed his staff. The two Seraphs stared at each other in silence.

Zaveid sighed, and quietly spoke. “What’s really going on, Mikster? Haven’t I been there for you?”

Mikleo sighed as well, realizing his error. “I...You have. I’m sorry.”

“So why are you so worried now?”

Mikleo turned away, balling his hands into fists.

“If something happens to Muse,... I’ll never forgive myself.”

Mikleo felt Zaveid’s large hand descend on his shoulder.

“I’m not going to let anything happen.”

Mikleo sighed and turned toward Zaveid, pushing his shoulder towards him in an awkward hug. Zaveid’s hand moved to Mikleo’s upper back, gently patting him for comfort.

“I’m just scared, Zaveid. I couldn’t save her before, and I didn’t know... I didn’t know how much I need her.”

Zaveid moved his hands to Mikleo’s shoulders, and pushed him forward gently to face him. Mikleo looked down, avoiding his eyes.

“Listen, Mik-man. I’m going to take care of all these baby Seraphim. Muse included. I’ve done it before, and I’ll stay. I’ll stay as long as they need me. I promise.”

Mikleo now looked up, searching Zaveid’s eyes for truth.

“Do you mean it?”

“I swear on my True Name.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened before he pushed himself back into Zaveid for a real hug this time.

“I’m sorry I doubted you. You’ve been so good to me. I’m sorry.”

Zaveid squeezed Mikleo, smaller than him but not by much. “I’m gonna miss you, Mikster. Come back soon.”

“I will.”

Mikleo pulled away, a smile lingering on his face before heading toward the gates of Elysia.

He had just passed through the gates before he decided to take a seat on the grassy earth. Although Elysia was always going to be his first home, it wasn’t where he belonged. It was still the most beautiful place he’d ever known. He pondered his future, and his next moves. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t know  _ how _ .  

He laid on the grass, watching the clouds in the sky.

The first step was to figure out where the Earthpulse points in the ocean were, then how to access them. He closed his eyes briefly.

“Why are you laying on the ground, Meebo?”

He furrowed his brow, then reopened his eyes.  Edna stood over him, poised with her umbrella, ready to strike.

He put up his arm in defense and sat up first, then stood, brushing himself off.

“I was just thinking before heading off to Ladylake.”

“And you weren’t going to say goodbye?”

“I thought you left days ago without saying goodbye yourself.”

“No, dummy, I was waiting for you.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow.

“Maotelus, remember? He wanted mabo curry? I figured Rose would know where to find some.”

Mikleo laughed to himself. “That's right, your boyfriend asked you to bring him lunch. I forgot the Fifth Lord had a crush on our own Edna.”

Edna huffed, folding her arms. “It’s to be expected. I am the ladiest lady that ever ladied, after all.”

Mikleo smiled in response. “So are you... coming with me to Ladylake?”

_ "Gods _ you’re dense, Meebo. Duh.”

Mikleo shot her a strange look, then started walking down the hill. She followed closely.

“Why Ladylake? Why don’t you just cook some here?”

She shrugged. “Dunno.”

“This again? Really? Are you going to annoy me the whole way there?”

“Dunno.”

Mikleo smiled to himself. Everything felt like it was finally falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my fabulous and patient beta reader ❤


	3. The Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reuniting with Sorey's original companions, Mikleo looks for direction on conquering and purifying the remaining Earthpulse points within the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Meebo says what?”
> 
> “What? Oh. Come on!”

“Are we there yet?”

“No.”

“Are we there yet?” Edna poked Mikleo with her umbrella.

“No.”

“Are we there yet?” Another poke.

“For the last time, Edna. No. We’re close, but-”

“Are we there yet?”

“Alright. I’m done.” Mikleo grumbled.

“Are we there yet?” She poked him again. A drop of water fell from the sky to her cheek. She looked up, seeing the sudden torrential downpour. She hurriedly opened her umbrella to avoid the onslaught.

“Meebo!!!” She shouted.

He smirked, pleased with his success. At least she couldn’t poke him for now.

 

-

 

As they approached the gates of Ladylake, Mikleo shielded his eyes. He saw movement from the top of wall. Squinting, he tried to make out the form, and thought he heard a woman yell.

“Mikleo!”

Mikleo was tackle-hugged by none other than Rose. She must have read the winds to see him coming, and windstepped to him.

“Rose!” Mikleo returned the hug, squeezing her tightly.

“Hey! Mikleo! welcome back!” She pushed him away at arms length to get a good look at him. “And Edna!” Her attention was quickly moved to the Earth Seraph. “You’re my height!” Rose squeezed a hug around Edna. She rolled her eyes.

“Ugh Rose, you still act like a human. Gross.”

“Shut up, you love me.” The insult only made Rose squeeze harder. Edna squirmed until she was out of Roses’ grasp, folding her arms.

Rose leaned back, closing her eyes and grinning. “Zaveid was so bored without you, he actually stuck around a lot and helped me improve reading the winds. I felt you were coming hours ago. I told Alisha and Lailah.” She leaned further in, her volume dropping. “We felt a change. Is it true?”

Mikleo nodded. “Yes. Maotelus is purified.”

Her eyes opened wider.

“His boyfriend is still snoozing,” Edna huffed.

Rose’s shoulders relaxed a bit in disappointment.

“But it’s working, right?” Rose asked.

Mikleo nodded. “It is. Maotelus can wake for short periods of time. He said... He told me Sorey is doing okay.” His eyes glossed for a moment, but he blinked away the tears. “He’s still alive, and still... still _human_.”

Rose pressed herself in another hug against Mikleo. She knew from previous conversation that the hope, the prayer was that Sorey would return as a Seraph, as she and Alisha had. That Sorey would no longer be constrained by a mortal body.

Mikleo took a deep breath against his friend. “It’s good news, Rose. It brings me peace.”

She squeezed him again. “I’m really happy to hear he’s ok. He’ll be back soon.”

“I hope so.” Mikleo sighed deeply, smiling. “Muse has been brought back too.”

“Wait... What?!” exclaimed Rose.

Mikleo's eyes closed in admiration. “Maotelus brought her back as a Void Seraph. She's staying in Elysia, raising baby Seraphim. She's wonderful, Rose, kind and loving.”

“Wow. That's incredible. And to think, out of all of us, you'd be the only one with a Mom!”

It was an interesting, and accurate observation. Mikleo pondered on it for a moment.

She let him go and turned back to the gates. “Alisha’s in class right now, but Lailah is in the- hey!”

Edna’s umbrella jabbed into Rose’s side.

“Mabo curry.”

“Excuse me?” Rose turned.

“Where’s the best mabo curry?” Edna asked, her face filled with determination. Rose looked to Mikleo for confirmation.

“Maotelus asked her to bring him some.” Mikleo stifled a giggle. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll meet up with you later.”

Rose nodded. “Come on, I’ll take you to my favorite place.”

“It better be good, the Fifth Lord is depending on it,” sighed Edna.

“Oh, it’s good alright. It’s my personal recipe!” Rose proudly grinned.

“Don’t stray too far. I still need to speak to you about business,” said Mikleo.

Rose raised an eyebrow at Mikleo before hurriedly leading Edna into the city.

  
  
-

 

“You can tell from his expression he must have been a great warrior,” said Professor Alisha, pointing at the large depiction of the statue. “A stone carving like this was man-made, without the use of Seraphic Artes. Imperfections as seen here could only have been formed with the crude tools available at the time.” She smiled, pointing at a divot on the bust.

Alisha had lived her mortal life dedicated to the Diphda Shepherd Academy. After passing, she returned as an Earth Seraph to continue guiding future generations. She was passionate and caring, dedicated to the cause. Alisha’s appearance hadn't changed much from when they first met, save for the now orange tips of her blonde hair.

“There’s great debate about the identity of the subject, as he epitomizes the warrior ideal. Many believe that this statue depicts King Claudin of Asgard. King Claudin, a Shepherd, used his powers to end the Era of Darkness and usher in the Era of Asgard. King Claudin-”

“Well, actually,-” A bubble popped at the rear of the classroom, revealing Professor Grand Seraph Mikleo.  He stood strong and tall, his violet eyes narrowed, cloak and ponytail fluttering behind him. The students turned, stunned at his sudden appearance, and lowered their heads in reverence.

“Mikleo! It’s been... a hundred years!” Alisha exclaimed.

He smirked. “Claudin’s lifespan was unnaturally long, yes, but the art style doesn’t quite match with any of the eras he lived through. Applying the identity of King Meliodas to this statue makes more sense, as he would have been depicted as a speculation on the style of future generations prior to the Era of Asgard, as afterwards each era has their own unique, differing art style.”

Alisha smiled. “Still on your Meliodas kick, I see.”

Mikleo strolled to the front of the classroom, standing next to Alisha. Each student’s eyes followed him closely. “Although he was responsible for the unification of the continent, it is important to note that King Meliodas was considered a Lord of Calamity at the time, strengthened by the malevolence of his people. His dynasty governed the land for 200 years without the powers of the seraphim.” He looked to Alisha. “There is balance in all things, and although malevolence cannot be fully eliminated, it can be contained through the power of the SIlver Flame granted to us by Maotelus.”

Mikleo leaned to Alisha. “Who by the way, is awake.”

“Class is dismissed!” she waved her hands in panic.

The students stayed in their seats, staring at Mikleo. He smiled.

“I’ll be around, students. Say hello to your newest Professor,” he said, gently shooing the class with his hand.

“Lord Mikleo,” asked a small student from the back of the classroom.

“Yes?” Mikleo responded.

“Where were you?” the youngling asked.

Mikleo chuckled to himself. “You’ve read the Sixth Volume, I presume?”

She nodded.

“Turns out I exhausted myself, cleansing so much malevolence in such a short period of time.” He shrugged, smugly. “I guess I got carried away. I was asleep, recovering, little one.”

Alisha looked down. “We couldn’t wake you. Lailah said as much.”

Mikleo turned to Alisha. “Alisha. Thank you for keeping the school alive while I rested.”

“Of course. We’ve always run without you, but it’ll be great help having you back.”

The classroom finally started to clear.

“Listen, Alisha,” Mikleo started. “Sorey is still asleep.”

Alisha nodded.

“Maotelus is purified indeed, and awakens briefly. But Sorey sleeps. Maotelus told me he’s okay.”

Her eyes got large as she took his hands, and pressed her forehead to Mikleo’s. Mikleo closed his eyes.

“My friend. This is good news, but it must be difficult.” She closed her eyes in respect.

“It is.”

After a moment, they both stepped back and reopened their eyes.

“The earth is purified, but the oceans are not.”

She nodded.

“We must change our curriculum to prepare for seafaring.”

Alisha nodded. “That’s a tall order.”

“I’ll be here to assist.” Mikleo nodded at her knowingly. “We have work to do.”

 

-

 

“Oh, I'm excited to see Maotelus and Muse!” Lailah flitted about the steps.

“It's wonderful to hear you talk about them rather than it being random o’clock,” joked Mikleo.

Lailah nudged him with her elbow. “Not funny!” She clasped her hands together, eyes glittering. “It was a powerful oath.”

Mikleo lowered his gaze. “And so important to humanity. I don't know that I've ever thanked you properly for-”

“Now now, touchy-feeleo, we'll have plenty of time for that later!” Lailah chimed.

Alisha smiled. “It should take less than a day if we cut through the Elaine Ruins, right?”

Mikleo nodded, nudging Alisha. “You haven't been there in 400 years, huh? Not since...”

She shoved him as her face reddened. He grinned in return.

“I didn't want to shut down the school,” she muttered. Looking up, she smiled again. “This is a very special occasion, the only reason in over 400 years that is important enough to do so.” She looked back at Lailah, who already seemed distracted. “And it's important enough for Lailah to leave the shrine, too.”

Lailah's attention snapped back. “Oh, there they are!”

Rose walked up with Edna in tow. “Got the curry buns,” she said, holding up the paper bag. “We ready?”

Mikleo nodded, leading the way.

“Rose, you've kept track of my... human affairs, right?”

Rose cackled, handing the paper bag to Edna. “If you mean your investments, then yes. The First Bank of Rose is in full effect!” Rose smiled her most cat like smile. “Having such a long time to handle money is like cheating. We're filthy rich. But what does a Seraph want money for anyway, besides supporting the school?”

Mikleo laughed. “How much?”

“Honestly, I don't think I could even count that high.”

“Millions?”

“Easily.”

“I'll need to make a withdrawal to fund my new hobby. I'll let you know.” Mikleo continued walking.

“No, you gotta tell me your plans!” Rose whined. “Come on!”

Mikleo chuckled. “I'll let you know when I figure them out myself.” He furrowed his brow. “Can you send a message on the winds?”

Rose nodded.

“Tell Zaveid in Elysia to meet us at the crater. Bring Muse.”

“Roger that.” Rose glowed with wind energies. Alisha gazed at her wife with admiration, snaking an arm around her. Rose smiled in response to the touch.

“Message sent!” She said proudly. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. Keep Edna away from me.”

“Ugh, Meebo. Don't rain on my curry.”

“Keep your umbrella in check and it won't be a concern,” he said. They reached the open gates of Ladylake. Mikleo pointed the group in the right direction as Lailah stifled a laugh.

“Did you rain on her, Mikleo?” Asked Lailah.

“She wouldn't stop poking me, so I put her umbrella to use.” He said.

“Meebo deserved it. He's so boring.” Edna huffed.

“You deserved it. You're annoying.” said Mikleo.

“Meebo says what?”

“What? Oh. Come on!”

Edna snickered, Rose quietly chiming in the laughter. Only a few more hours until they arrived at the ruins.

 

-

 

Mikleo pushed open the large ruin door at the top of the crater. The sight of Sorey's white light so close always sent shivers down his spine. He briefly uncloaked the staircase, allowing the four ladies to navigate down. Of course, he had memorized every step hundreds of years ago.

Maotelus sat by Muse, speaking to her kindly. Zaveid stood nearby, his booming laughter strong enough to hear from miles away. Mikleo watched as Edna offered the curry buns to Maotelus, as he excitedly dove into them. Lailah knelt, smiling as Rose and Alisha stood closely by, apprehensive and reverent.

Sorey’s light shone to the sky, surrounded by his original companions. The world he promised to save was ready to receive him with love.

Mikleo's heart grew heavy. He watched the reunion of Seraphim, companions and a God. But he would never be complete. Not without Sorey. It may have been his friends as well, but there would always be someone missing that would complete Mikleo. Everyone knew.

Mikleo moved further from the group and sat by the crater. He reached out his fist towards the light, as he often had in the past.

“Hello, friend,” he started. “It's been a long time, and now I know you can't hear me, but talking to you has always helped.” He took a deep breath.

“I know you're okay. But I'm still worried. I'm...” Mikleo glanced at the group, ensuring they were out of earshot, occupied. “I’m in love with you, Sorey.” He blushed, hearing his own words out loud. “I love you more than friends. I'm scared that I won't be able to tell you when you wake up. And I'm scared of what will happen if I find the strength to.” He dragged his feet up the rock, bringing his knees to his chest. “My life has been a lie, trying to fill the hole in my heart that was always for you. You were always my guiding light. So please, tell me what to do.”

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he brought his knees closer. He buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs, sobbing.

He felt the light touch of another on his wrist. Looking up, he saw the small blonde haired boy.

Mikleo gasped. He didn't mean to break down like this.

“Maotelus, I...”

“Shh. Mikleo.” He stroked Mikleo's wrist with his thumb. “He dreamed of you last night.”

He straightened his back, listening.

“I showed him how you look like now. I think he really likes your hair. But he didn't seem too happy about how tall you've gotten.”

Mikleo laughed politely, in fondness.

“When we were kids, we were the same height. Then I was taller than him for about a year. After that he outgrew me, and I was always the smaller one. But for that one year, he was not happy.”

“If he hadn't shown me what you looked like, I'd never have believed you were ever small,” said Maotelus. “You look like you've always been meant to be tall.” Maotelus smiled.

Mikleo took an exaggerated, deep breath.

“Hey... Don't tell him I'm in love with him, okay?”

“I wouldn't take that from you. But he does feel your love from here. And everyone else’s.” Maotelus gestured at the rest of the group, fawning over Muse’s description of babies.

“I don't have a lot of time. There's something you need, isn't there?” Asked Maotelus.

Mikleo nodded, taking out his notebook. “There is. The Earthpulse points in the ocean. Please. I need help figuring out how to get to them.”

Maotelus turned towards the empty earth further from the crater. Tracing lines in the air, the earth followed, small lines and patterns forming in the dirt. Mikleo watched in wonderment as the small God etched the shape of Glenwood into the earth.

“I used to make maps. Having had the Earth as my vessel for so long, I'm sure we can make something quite accurate. Including the Earthpulse points.”

“That would be an incredible help.”

“This coast here. You'll need a ship, and a crew of course.” Maotelus pointed to the northeastern coast carved in the dirt, far east of Ladylake. “There’s an establishment there now, but you’ll have to help them along.”

“Of course.” Mikleo jotted down a quick sketch and some notes in his notebook.

Maotelus stood. “I’m going to say goodbye to the others. Be safe.”

“Thank you.” Mikleo knelt, pressing his forehead to Maotelus’.

He watched as the small child God made his rounds, and eventually dissolved into Sorey’s light. Mikleo was next, extending a quick goodbye to everyone before rushing to leave.

“You just got back, Mikster, what’s the hurry?” asked Zaveid.

“Maotelus gave me direction. I’ve been slacking for a hundred years, it’s time to get moving.”

“Are you coming back to the school?” asked Alisha.

“Give me a week, and I’ll be back to teach.”

“What about the money?” asked Rose.

“I’ll tell you my plan when I get back.”

“Be safe, my son,” said Muse.

“Thank you, mother.”

Muse stepped closer to her son, and pressed her forehead to his. He closed his eyes for a moment, grateful for her presence before taking a small step back.

Mikleo smiled, and whisked himself up the stairs.  

  


-

 

It took three days time to scout the cliffs and find the settlement. It was always fascinating to Mikleo how humans could eke out a living in the most inhospitable of conditions.  The settlement must have been built on top of ruins, as there were remnants of a entry gate that was no longer in use. Mikleo smiled to himself. New towns were built without these gates, as there were no hellions and no wars to protect against.

He climbed down the steep steps from the field down into the village. Small homes were carved from the mountainside, many in poor condition. As he walked, he noticed the townspeople bowing and kneeling to him in reverence.

“Lord Mikleo!” called one townswoman. “We are blessed by your presence.”

He turned to smile at her. “And I with yours.”

She blushed.

“Tell me, miss. Do you have a town Shepherd?”

She shook her head no.

“A Lord of the Land?”

Another no.

“Is there a town Mayor?”

She looked around. “There’s a small council, but we’re far too small for a Mayorship.”

“Can you take me to them?”

“I can,” she nodded.

The woman escorted Mikleo to a small building with a long table, possibly used as a church. He waited patiently as four men wandered to the table, curious as to why they were summoned, straightening upon seeing the Grand Seraph.

“Lord Mikleo! What brings you to our humble village?”

Mikleo stood with his hands on the table, eyes narrowed, searching the hearts of the men for malevolence. He gazed at each man intently, and found nothing more than the ambitions and desires of normal men. Satisfied, he resumed sitting.

“Gentlemen. This is a lovely settlement you’ve found yourselves in charge of.”

One of the men smiled. “We call it New Taliesin.”

“A lovely name. I’ve heard of Taliesin. Before my time, sadly.” A smile flashed on Mikleo’s face. “Perhaps together we can restore New Taliesin to it’s former glory.”

He tossed a small bag of gald onto the table.

“You need a Lord of the Land and a Shepherd, am I correct?”

They looked at the bag briefly, then back up to him, nodding.

“I need a port. I need ships, and I need crew.”

One man stood. “Lord Mikleo. It will take time, but for you, consider it done.”

Mikleo stood in return. “Good. There’s plenty more where that came from. Educate your people. Build their homes. We will need strong craftsmen and woodworkers. I will send caravans of books, tools and gald.”

Another man stood. “Lord Mikleo. You are truly a miracle worker.”

“If we can pull this off together, we’ll perform more than a miracle,” said Mikleo.

The rest of the men stood and nodded, excited to begin work. Mikleo watched as the honest men counted the money and discussed what to repair of their town first.

Mikleo spent the next two days visiting each townsperson, helping them with everything from watering crops to home repairs. He chatted with the children of the town, inspiring them with pirate stories from distant books, promising to send them copies.

On the morning of the third day, he set back to Ladylake, now with a plan fully formed in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta reader ❤


	4. Elusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo continues to elude temptation while working on his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild spice / mention of past relationships in this chapter.

“Very good, class! Now who can name all Five Lords?”

Several of the younglings hands shot into the air.

Professor Mikleo chose on a smaller child in the back of the classroom. “Dylan, go ahead.” 

Dylan stood. “Um, Musiphe, Hyanoa, Eumacia, Amenoch and ... Maotelus?”

Mikleo smiled. “Very good! Now who can tell me which Element belongs to which Lord?”

The class looked at each other nervously.

“No one?”

One child in particular squirmed in his seat, distracted, staring out the window.

“Alright class. We’ll say it together.” Mikleo stood and opened his arms wide. “Hyanoa is... Wi...”

“Wind,” chimed the class in unison.

“Very good! And Musiphe is... F...”

“Fire!” The class gained confidence.

“Excellent! And Eumacia is-”

“Earth,” said the class, one voice earlier than the rest.

“And Amenoch is,”

“Water,” said the class.

“Very good, very good. And who is left?”

“Maotelus!”

Mikleo smiled. “And what power did Maotelus bestow upon mankind?”

“The Silver Flame,” said the class, shaky but ending in unison.

“Very good, very good.” Mikleo looked up at the clock. “Well class, you’re in luck. It’s lunch time.”

There was no stopping the cheering children as they rushed to the door. He went back to his desk, smiling. Six years had passed since both he and Maotelus had awoken, he had returned as a Professor in Diphda Shepherd Academy. Some days he wondered if Alisha relished in putting him on youngling duty, as she knew how much more he preferred his in-depth discussions on history and theorizing with older, soon-to-be Shepherds. He flipped through the curriculum, thorough and ancient. Through the years Alisha’s rubric held solid - the introduction class for fledgeling Shepherd children was more basic education than anything. Mikleo turned to the next item on the agenda. Arts and crafts. He sighed to himself, knowing that although it would likely end up far more rowdy and messy than anticipated, artistry skills were critical to anyone illustrating texts or making maps.

“Um, Mister Professor?”

Mikleo’s thoughts were interrupted. He looked up to see the smallest, newest member of the class. The child that had appeared just as distracted as he had during class.

“Good afternoon, Aiden! Can I help you?”

“Um, I had a question about spiritual stuff.” The child looked to the floor, nervous.

Mikleo stood from his chair and stepped closer to the child, kneeling. He met the child’s’ piercing blue eyes.

“I’m happy to answer your question, Aiden.”

“Um,...” Aiden fussed with his shaggy raven black hair, in desperate need of another haircut.  Aiden had recently joined the school, showing great aptitude from a young age.  He previously lived in the the orphanage. The school took him on, providing room, board, and education despite only being six years old, according to their best guess.

“Hey, you can ask me anything. No need to be nervous.” Mikleo smiled his most warm, inviting smile to the child.

“What does it mean when you feel someone's... bad in their heart?” Aiden asked quietly.

“Ah, that’s a complicated question. You see, when Seraphim look into the hearts of man, we can feel their intentions. That means if they plan to do something bad, we know. We can feel their malevolence.” Mikleo paused. “Do you understand?”

Aiden shook his head no. “But  _ I _ felt it.”

Mikleo cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? What did you feel?”

“I felt it. I felt the bad... the mal-e-vol-ence in someone else’s heart.” said Aiden. He pointed to his own chest. “I felt it here.”

Mikleo tilted his head.  _ That wasn’t something humans could feel. Not without a... _

“Aiden, that’s very interesting. Tell me, do you have any Seraphim friends?”

Aiden shook his head. “The only Seraphim I know are teachers here.”

_ So he likely didn’t have a pact with a Seraphim. _

“Can you tell me who you felt the malevolence in?”

Aiden looked to the floor.

“Aiden, you won’t get anyone in trouble. You can trust me, okay?”

Aiden nodded as he sighed. “I felt it at church, on Sunday. Father Collin.”

Mikleo stood.

“He’s stealing from the church. I know because his heart told my heart,” said Aiden, weakly.

“Thank you for sharing this special information with me. Have you told anyone else?” asked Mikleo.

Aiden shook his head no.

Mikleo smiled. “Okay. Let’s keep it that way, until we have time to find out for sure, okay? If he’s not stealing, we wouldn’t want to spread a rumor.”

Aiden nodded. “I understand.”

Mikleo patted the youngling on the back. “Well go on now, don’t miss your lunch time.”

Aiden inhaled sharply, and ran off to join the rest of his class.

Mikleo frowned to himself. Hopefully Rose would cover the afternoon class for him.

  
  


-

  
  
  


Mikleo stealthed into the Ladylake Sanctuary. He glanced up at the rafters, not seeing Lailah right away but noticing the tiny origami cranes and flowers decorating and covering the wooden beams. He smiled briefly, but it left his face soon as he remembered the task at hand. With his spectral guise up, he walked briskly down the staircase into the Priests’ quarter, being careful to open the door as quietly as possible.

He had never met Father Collin in person, but after speaking with Alisha he had a decent idea which of the Priests he was. It didn’t take long to spot him, the only Priest in the chamber.

The stout, balding man squatted on the floor, reaching for something under his bed. He pulled out a small wooden box, grinning as he opened and set it on the bed. He rummaged in his own pocket with his other hand, pulling out a few gald.

Mikleo searched his heart and sure as day, he found malevolence and ill-will.

_ Right here, under our noses. And it took a child to sniff it out. _

He quietly sighed, sitting on one of the beds facing Father Collin. He watched the man add the gald coins to his collection, sorting and admiring them in neat stacks.

“Saving up for something?” asked Mikleo, breaking his guise.

Father Collin tried to slam the small box shut, as a gald coin slipped between the hinge. He panicked, wedging it open and shut before finally giving up. He looked up and saw Mikleo.

“Lord... Grand Seraph! What a delight to see you-”

“Save the flourish.” Mikleo stood, summoning his staff in his left hand. “Explain why you have a secret box of gald coins under your bed.”

“Well, they’re mine, of course,” stammered the Priest.

“Right. And can you explain why they’re separate from your own purse?”

“Uh... I...”

“And why would you be keeping it a secret?”

Silence.

“Father Collin. We Seraphim can see into your hearts. Your very ambitions and desires.” He pointed his staff at the Priest. He backed away slightly, lowering his head.

“There was so much in the collection tray. I didn’t think anyone would notice.”

Mikleo dismissed his staff. “Ah, but integrity is doing the right thing, even when no one is watching.”

“I... I made a mistake, Lord Mikleo.”

“Judging by the size of your collection, I’d say many mistakes, over and over. Father, you are serving at the most important church in all the land. Many look to you for guidance. This is a great opportunity, as well as a great responsibility. And under the eye of so many Seraphim, you cannot hide from the truth.” Mikleo sighed. Although it wasn’t often he found Clergymen slipping, they were human after all. Some days it was tiring to be the Enforcer.

Father Collin dropped his head to his hands, leaning back against the side of his bed. He rocked himself on the cold floor. Mikleo knelt to the floor and sat beside him. 

“What will you do to make this right, Father?” he asked quietly.

“I will give back the money.”

“And?”

“I will give more of my own time. To the church.”

Mikleo stood, turning to pick up the small box from the bed. He sighed, closing it properly and handing it to the Priest.

“I trust that you will return the money to the collection tray.” 

Father Collin looked up at him, gingerly taking the box. “I will. Right now.”

“See Lord Uno. He will cleanse your malevolence with purifying water. Then see Alisha for your community service assignment as penance.”

“I understand, Lord Mikleo. Thank you for the second chance.”

“May Maotelus have mercy on your soul, as I have.”

“Thank you, Lord Mikleo.”

Mikleo put up his guise and followed the Priest upstairs.  He watched as the Priest dropped the small box of coin into the collection tray, then scurried to the rear of the shrine. Lord Uno awaited him with purifying water, dipping a thumb in the liquid and pressing it to the Clergyman’s bowed head with a slight sizzle. He thanked the Seraph, and left to find Alisha. Mikleo stood cloaked in the corner, watching the scene play out. Uno folded his arms.

“I know you’re there, Mik.”

Mikleo uncloaked, his own arms folded, narrowly observing the older Seraph.

“Hi.” Mikleo awkwardly grimaced, bracing for a tounge lashing.

Uno sighed. “I’m not mad at you. Not anymore.” Uno unfolded his arms. “I miss seeing you around. Wish you didn’t avoid me so much.”

Mikleo exhaled, relieved. He glanced away. “I’m still sorry for what I put you through. I’m not like that anymore.” He hid a slight smile behind his hand. “We had fun though, didn’t we?”

Uno rolled his eyes. “That was over a hundred years ago. And a hundred and fifty. And two hundred.”

“We should have never tried to make it more than that,” said Mikleo fondly. “I always enjoyed feeling your energies. You were the first to show me what being with a Water Seraph was like.”

Uno blushed, looking downward. “I do miss getting caught in your riptide.”

“And I in your torrential storm.” Mikleo couldn’t help the small smile growing on his face.

The two men avoided eye contact for a few moments longer, remembering their animalistic days together. They had enjoyed the throes of ecstasy within every body of water around Ladylake, finding themselves in another fling with each other every few decades. Uno was a true Seraph, unlike Mikleo, insisting only to make love outdoors in nature, preferring the lake floor. Mikleo recalled the beauty of the light hazily filtering through the surface of the lake water, glittering and sparkling across their naked bodies. Mikleo never complained, but he always craved more than Uno was ever able to provide. Mikleo never stopped hurting Uno with his desire to travel and explore, both the world and his own sexuality.

“I’ve given up that life,” sighed Mikleo. “My heart belongs to someone else now.”

Uno nodded. “It always has, but that hasn’t stopped us before.” He bit his lip slowly. “What’s one more fling?” He twirled a finger through his long blue bangs.

Mikleo watched Uno tensely, considering his words as they rolled around in his ears. It was just bodies, after all. Just physical pleasure with an old friend he could spend time with. Yet he understood himself. It was always a slippery slope with Mikleo. 

Mikleo shook his head. “Although I would trust you with my life, I can’t. Not this time. Not anymore.”

Uno nodded solemnly. “I understand. But I had to try. You know how good we were.”

Mikleo chuckled to himself. “I appreciate it. And believe me, if I were to slip with anyone, it would be you.”

“Don’t tease me, Mik. I may not stop trying.”

Mikleo closed his eyes, quirking an eyebrow and shaking his head. “You’re too much.”

“Never more than you could handle.” Uno watched him curiously, lips gently parted, wondering if he could break Mikleo.

Mikleo inhaled sharply, curling his toes within his boots. He exhaled slowly, controlling himself. This was a test, a small test. He could pass it. He leaned his head back, pressing his high ponytail against the wall. His hand brushed against the orange feathers on his belt.    
  
_ Sorey. _

His fingers stretched, smoothing across the textured feathers. The temptation was strong, but his void remained quiet. He was in control. 

“You flatter me, Uno. But the answer is still no.” He smiled, opening his eyes. 

Uno turned his head away, somewhat disappointed.

Mikleo paused. “Uno, I had a serious question for you. You’ve been around a long time, and watched these small Shepherds grow.”

Uno nodded curiously, turning back to Mikleo.

Mikleo raised his hand to his chin in thought. “Have you ever heard of a human able to read the hearts of men?”

Uno thought to himself briefly. “I have not. Does the human have a pact?”

Mikleo shook his head no. “He says no, at least not to his knowledge.”

“Is it possible that they completed the spiritual trials?”

“I’d hope not, as they are only six years old.”

“Then I’d say you’re dealing with a very special child.”

Mikleo hummed in agreement. “That’s what I was thinking.”

“You going to actually stick around? See how they develop?”

Mikleo looked away. “Between visits to New Taliesin, yes.”

Uno covered his mouth with his hand, hiding his expression towards yet another adventure Mikleo would be partaking on. “Well, good luck with both I suppose.”

“Thanks. Do keep a close eye on the clergy. And... I’m glad we’re talking again.”

“Me too.” Uno winked.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes and left.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Lord Mikleo! You’re here!”

Mikleo smiled at the woman from the town gate. “Greetings, Faye.”

The daughter of the lead Elder, she was the first to have greeted Mikleo to New Taliesin six years prior. Faye had hazel eyes and shoulder length red hair, between that and her rough and tumble personality she reminded Mikleo of young Rose.

Faye blushed, clasping her hands together. Although she could not deny his beauty or her attraction, she understood her short human life was but a flash in the pan to him. A role in his history. Still, she was satisfied to serve in any way she could. Since Mikleo’s first arrival all his promises had stayed true. They had grown from a small establishment to a proper town with a Shepherd, Lord of the Land, and a well established school.

She knew Mikleo had important duties in the great city Ladylake, and could only visit a few times a year. He was expected to visit in the spring and fall. The flowers had just started to bloom, her yearly indication that the town would be blessed by the beautiful Seraph soon.

“How go the docks?” Mikleo asked, walking down the steep staircase to meet Faye on the lower level. The town structure was a strange one, narrow and tucked against the mountainside.

“There’s been some exciting work. Come, let me show you.” She reached out to hold his hand, which he gingerly accepted. She excitedly pulled him down the staircase, rapidly descending each step. He gracefully stepped along, careful not to trip.

“We’ve built our first seaworthy vessel. Well, I say seaworthy, but really coast-worthy... take a look!”

She landed on the bottom steps which were now attached to the wooden docks, jutting just past the rocky shore.

“This is new. It looks fantastic,” he said, tapping a foot on the wood. “It feels very solid.” Mikleo took a few steps out onto the short dock, feeling the overwhelming mana of the sea calling to him. It was right under his feet, only the boards between him and the great ocean. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought, but the humidity of the ocean air enveloped him in a vibrating, tingling warmth. He paused every few steps, staring out at the sea.

“Lord Mikleo, are you alright?” she asked.

He laughed. “The ocean, it’s... it’s right here. We’re so close, Faye.” He stared out at the sea longer than anticipated. She gave him a moment of space before quietly speaking. 

“Do you want to go on the boat?”

“There’s a boat?” he asked dumbfounded.

She nodded. “That’s what I’ve been trying to show you, silly. Come.” She tugged on his arm. He staggered at the first step, then followed her gait, continually pausing every few steps to gaze at the ocean, and catching up awkwardly.

“There.” She pointed at the small vessel. “It’s great, isn’t it? The craftsmen have been working on it since last you left, in fall.”

“Huh.” He released her hand and moved it to his chin in thought.

He narrowed his eyes at the boat. It was a flat-bottomed wooden dinghy, hardly more than a hobby boat for catching a few fish. Two oars and a lonely fishing rod sat in the boat, bound to the dock with a rope that was far too thin. He’d been on a few boats on inland lakes, larger and sturdier than this one, but never anything truly seaworthy. Perhaps he could work on encouraging craftsmen from other towns to move to New Taliesin and work on his projects, now that the town was thriving.

“What is it, Lord Mikleo?” asked Faye.

“This thing doesn’t sink?”

“No sir! It’s been sealed with pitch. Just like we read about in the books.” She folded her arms proudly.

He reached out his hands and closed his eyes. He felt the mana of the ocean, commanding the surrounding water to obey. He caressed the bottom of the boat, inquisitively searching for gaps and holes.

“The woodworking could be tighter,” he mumbled, reaching his hands further. “And the pitch isn’t fully sealed. But it’s certainly floating.” He relaxed his arms, releasing the water from his control. He sighed. “We have a long way to go before crafting the vessel we need.”

She grasped at his sleeve. “Come on. I’ll row us out.”

He stood firm. She tugged at his sleeve again. “It’s safe, I’ll leave the rope attached. Come on.”

He apprehensively followed her as she unravelled the rope, and pulled it taut from each side to ensure the security of her knots.

“See? It’s safe.” She stepped down into the boat, rocking it briefly. He watched her balance her weight, bending her knees slightly to acclimate to the motion. Once steady, she reached out her hand.

He ignored her hand, gracefully stepping into the boat without inciting any motion. He bent his knees briefly, straightening them, then had a seat on one of the three wooden thwarts. She watched him admirably. Of course the Grand Seraph would have no problem acclimating to the sea vessel.

“Take us out, I suppose.”

She nodded at his instruction, grasping the two oars. She rowed, guiding the boat to just beyond the coast.

The water moved swiftly under the boat. Mikleo bounced his leg, unable to sit still. He leaned over the sides, running his fingers through the passing water. Within moments he was on his stomach, leaning over the foredeck with both hands fully submerged. She rowed out as far as the rope would go, an unsatisfyingly close distance to the shore. Mikleo’s leg kicked up toward the side of the boat, as though he was trying to drop his foot in the water as well. Faye giggled at the Grand Seraph. Realizing his actions, he sat up, sheepishly blushing. After a few moments, he was reaching over the side of the boat again.

“Can we go no further?” he asked.

“Um... We could, if I untied the rope. But the waters get choppy further out, and it’s only me rowing.”

“Understood,” he nodded. He stood. “Will you wait here then?”

“For what?” Faye asked.

He cocked a half smile at the woman, then dove off the side of the boat.

“Lord Mikleo!”

She carefully leaned over one side, then the other, peering in the waters for the Grand Seraph. After a moment, he resurfaced some distance away.

“Lord Mikleo!” she said, this time between laughs. “Having a good time?”

He grinned, diving back into the water, his feet kicking up behind him. She watched as he swam around, disappeared underwater for a few more moments, then moved back towards her.

He moved like a fish, his arms at his sides and legs together, body propelling effortlessly through the water. He reached the boat and pulled himself back onboard, rocking it slightly.

“You’re bone dry,” she whispered.

He looked back out to the horizon. The boat’s motion evened out. She stared, probably a little too long at the way his ponytail draped over his strong back, obscured by his four tailed cloak. The clouds moved slowly overhead in the sky. It was a cool spring day, the sea was calm and she was alone with the Grand Seraph. Although her heart ached, they would never be, and she had made peace with that. But for today, right now, it was perfect. She leaned back, enjoying the slow rocking motion of the boat.

He sighed deeply, turning back toward her.

“What’s on your mind, Lord Mikleo?” asked Faye.

He looked off in the distance again, clearly distracted.

“I can feel malevolence.” He looked back out towards the ocean. “We’re safe here, but if I go any further out, I’ll need a Shepherd.” He sighed again. “You’d probably be fine, especially in a domain, but... I’m easily corrupted. I couldn’t risk it.” He leaned back. “I haven’t had to carry my vessel in years, let alone take a human as one.” He thought of the Celestial Record, safely on the desk in his home. Vessels were largely unnecessary on land with the network of overlapping domains from Shepherds stationed in each town and city. Although it offered practically no protection from this distance, he refused to break his pact or take anything or anyone else as a vessel.

“Well,” she started. “If you need-”

“Faye.”

She met his intense violet gaze.

“Take us back to the shore.”

She couldn’t hide the hurt on her face. She hastily grabbed the oars, and began rowing. Of course she would offer herself as a vessel to protect him. She would do anything for him, but he didn’t know. He couldn’t know. Those beautiful violet eyes that would never love her. He wouldn’t let her  _ serve _ -

“Faye.” Mikleo spoke quietly.

She shook her head and cleared her mind. “Lord Mikleo.”

“You’ve already done so much.”

She blushed and looked away, lifting the oars and letting the boat coast closer to the shore. She took a deep, brave breath.

“I can do more, if you’d like.”

“The most I would ask is that you live a normal, human life,” Mikleo responded quickly, as though he was ready to answer.

“But Lord Mikleo-,” urged Faye.

“I’ll be gone before you know it. Promise that to me,” he said firmly.

She sighed, steering the boat carefully with the oars.

“Please,” Mikleo pleaded. “Don't let me change your course.”

“But you already have,” she replied.  “Don't you see how much the town has grown? Everything, the craftsmen, the schools, even our homes... Our lives have all changed because of you. Our successes, our happiness, we already owe you everything we have.”

“No. New Taliesin has changed because of what Maotelus asked of us to save the Sleeping Shepherd.” Mikleo turned to the West, where he knew Sorey's light was. “I'm just the messenger. The  _ Enforcer _ .”

She looked at him strangely. It was an odd but fitting name for the Seraph to call himself. He always seemed comfortable enough to let his guard down around her, acting somewhat childlike despite legends of his fierceness in combat. She'd never seen him in battle, but she had watched him negotiate and navigate as well as the fiercest human. He certainly was an odd Seraph, and a strong case for what he referred to as the Shepherd’s Dream - humans and Seraphim living together, coexisting in peace.

“Fine, I promise. I'll do my best to have a  _ normal _ , human life. If that's what you want from me.” She began coiling the rope as the boat drew closer to the docks.

Mikleo shook his head. “Not for me, Faye. For you.”

“But I don't understand. Why can't I serve as your Shepherd? Why can't I come on your journey?”

Mikleo gritted his teeth. 

“I can't stop you from serving as a crew member when the time comes. But that may be in another ten, maybe twenty years. Please, don't put your life on hold for me.”

She pulled the oars back into the boat, having arrived safely at the docks.

“You only answered part of my question.” She said quietly.

Mikleo hummed in quiet agreement.

“I suppose you'd take a Shepherd from your school, then.”

“The men and women of the Academy have already sacrificed their lives for the cause, and trained tirelessly. I'll need the most powerful Shepherd we have, with combat training and spiritually awakened powers. A strong shield from the malevolence. We don't know what we may be dealing with.”

She watched him, understanding but still hurt. She carefully stepped off the boat to the dock, taking a moment to acclimate being on land again. Mikleo stepped out of the boat, his long legs easily transitioning to the dock and to solid ground. He gazed out to the ocean again before sitting down on the edge of dock, his feet dangling over the side. She cautiously took a seat by him, dangling her own feet close to the water.

“How can I live a normal life, knowing the adventure you'll be part of? How... how can I forget you and move on?”

Mikleo chuckled to himself. “I'm not asking you to forget me. I knew from the first moment I saw you, your life would never be the same.”

Her head snapped to face him, hopeful.

“I was going to change the lives of everyone in this town. It still feels selfish, and even manipulative at times, guiding this town to be what I need.” Mikleo spoke gently, recognizing her optimism, determined to dance around her obvious desire.

“But we're grateful for you, Lord Mikleo. We were in poverty when you first came.”

“Maybe so. Or maybe I robbed this generation of their own accomplishment and success.”

“No one thinks that. We're all in your debt,” She spoke quietly and politely.

He paused for a moment, watching the gentle waves lap against the side of the dock.

“It's strange, there are Seraphim much older than me that could be doing what I do. I'm young, but watching human generations pass has always been difficult. Maybe that's why I'm the only one who meddles with human affairs. I haven't learned not to yet.” He chuckled to himself. “Our first Prime Lord even told Sorey not to get involved in the affairs of men, as the powers of the Shepherd would be able to influence too much. And here I am, doing exactly that.” He sighed. “I wonder what he would think of what I’m doing now.” His fingers traced the edges of the orange feathers attached to his belt.

“I'm certain he would be proud of you.” She tugged at his sleeve. The look in his eyes when he spoke of Sorey was unmistakable. His tone, his body language, every indication was there. The Grand Seraph’s whole life was dedicated to Sorey. Hundreds of years of hard work, all for his Shepherd. It couldn't be anything but love.

She brought her knees up to her chest, then slowly stood, reaching an arm to Mikleo.

“Come, I'll show you the progress at the school.”

He gingerly took her hand and let her lead the way.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“As you can see on the map, the Earthpulse points are located throughout the ocean. We expect each expedition will require at least a Water Seraph for underwater breathing and combat, and an Earth Seraph, for strength against water based hellions. There are alternatives to underwater breathing such as certain elixirs and food items, but naturally a Water Seraph companion would be a great choice in a pinch, and depending on their strength may also be able to help guide the ship or control the surrounding waters.”

Mikleo paused his lecture momentarily, glancing at the older class of Shepherds in training. He had returned back to the Academy from his visit at New Taliesin the previous week, excited to speak of the town’s progress. “We won’t know what we’re dealing with until we’re there. I can tell you from my experience that due to the level of malevolence still present, the school will only back expeditions for Shepherds that have fully unlocked their spiritual energies by completing the Shepherd’s Trials, proving they can armatize, and receiving accreditation from Strelka School of Combat. Only with these three qualifications will we consider equipping you with a ship. Remember, this is a true adventuring opportunity, only for the bravest at heart. Of course, there are still plenty of necessary opportunities on land, replacing existing Shepherds as they age, acting as Squires, travelling, and serving with Clergy.”

He saw a small pale hand shoot up in the back of the classroom.

“Yes, you in the back.”

He heard a chair scoot back, and saw the top of a blonde head of hair.

“Yes.” The voice paused. “I have a question. Why are you so  _ boring, _ Professor Dorkleo _? _ ”

The class snickered.

“Edna.” Mikleo narrowed his eyes. “When did you sneak in?”

Edna strolled up to the front of the class, waving her umbrella.

“Sup, nerds.”

The class bowed to her.

“Oh, I could get used to  _ this _ .” Edna tapped her umbrella on his desk. “Is this why you do this, Meebo? Human worship?”

Mikleo cleared his throat. “As you recall, Edna is the Grand Earth Seraph that served with Shepherd Sorey.”

She was busy digging through her umbrella’s subspace, searching for the perfect pair of gag glasses. Finding the square thick-rimmed glasses she slipped them on her face, earning another chuckle from the class.

“Look at me, I’m professor Meebo teaching from an incorrect map.”

A hush fell over the room.

“In.. incorrect?” He walked over to the large map on the wall, a copy of what he had been working on with Maotelus over the last six years.

“Uh, yeah, you’re missing like every island.”

“There are  _ islands _ ?” Mikleo hurriedly ran to his desk and opened his notebook, checking the descriptions. Maotelus hadn’t mentioned islands when identifying the Earthpulse points. They focused on locating the points in relation to the continent. This new information would change their strategy significantly. The class murmured to each other.

“You can ask little Mao when we visit,” she said in her signature sing-song way. Edna looked around. “Hey. Any of you humans got money?”

“Are you trying to rob my class?” Mikleo scoffed, stuffing the notebook into his bag.

“Whatever, don’t be such a wet blanket. It’s to buy curry buns for Maotelus,  _ duh _ .”

A few of the students searched their pockets.

“Don’t.. uh, don’t encourage her. I’ll buy them.” Mikleo sighed. “Good thing it’s Friday.” He slung the bag over his shoulder.

“What’s a Friday?” asked Edna.

“Class is dismissed,” said Mikleo. “I apologize for the interruption. Don’t forget to read an assigned literary work from the selection on sea travel.” He grabbed for Edna’s umbrella, which she quickly pulled away. “As for you, let’s go.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Mikleo and Edna bounced down the stairs to the crater. They made the trip often, most of the time together but occasionally meeting each other there. Maotelus was waiting as he spotted the two, greeting them by politely touching their foreheads and holding their hands. Edna offered the paper bag of buns to him as they sat, talking amongst themselves while nibbling at their lunches. 

Mikleo followed his own usual routine, walking along the crater to a more private spot and sitting with his feet dangling over the edge.

“Good afternoon, friend,” he said, reaching his fingers out toward Sorey’s light. 

“I miss you. I love you.” He paused. “I hope it will be this easy to say when you wake up. I’ve had a lot of practice.” Smiling, he brought his feet back over from the edge and laid on his side, facing the light, knees bent.

“I swam in the ocean, Sorey. It was  _ incredible _ . There’s so much loose mana that I can feel, it’s far more powerful than when it rains. I wouldn’t ever tell anyone else, but... I was a little scared. Even though swimming in it brought me joy, it felt quite overwhelming. I could also sense malevolence in the deep. If something pulled me out there, I’d be done for.” He sighed, bringing his outreached hand back towards his body. “Some days my alignment is troublesome. I wish I was wind, or fire. But honestly, I’m happy with what I’ve been able to do. How I’ve been able to master water. The whole ocean, though, Sorey... All that loose mana, it’s too much power.”

He reached his arm back over the crater, fingers wiggling.

“They’ve built a small boat in New Taliesin. I got to ride in it, take it just offshore. It’s a start, but we still have a long way to go before we can even begin work on the ship. Hopefully we can start attracting more talent, and quickly. I’ll probably have to travel to different cities and recruit woodworkers and craftsmen myself. I’m just so busy right now doing my part to bring up Shepherds who are interested in seafaring at all.” He sighed. “You’re high maintenance, Sorey, you know that?”

Mikleo rolled to his back and watched Sorey’s light stream up into the sky.

“Just like me, I suppose.”

Mikleo watched as his own chest rose and fell with his breathing. He wondered if Sorey looked the same, if he was on his back. He wondered how fast he was breathing, or if he was even breathing at all. His mind wandered to Sorey’s body, if he would have aged, if there would be any changes when he came back. When he would come back. After a while, he sat up to see Edna and Maotelus walking towards him.

“Edna told me you wanted to add the islands on the map,” said Maotelus.

Mikleo nodded. “I know we only spoke of the Earthpulse points, but if we’re using this map to navigate the ocean, it would be wise to add them.”

Maotelus brought his small hand up to his chin, pondering thoughtfully. Mikleo watched as the light orange feathers on his wrist bounced up and down. He shook his head. Was there anything that didn’t remind him of Sorey?

“It will take a little time, but let’s get a few of them down before I have to rest.”

Maotelus sat by Mikleo, tracing lines in the earth with his artes. Edna begrudgingly sat on the rock by Maotelus as well, silently enjoying watching the boy God manipulate the earth. He got through a small handful of islands before aching to return to his vessel. A short goodbye was said before Edna and Mikleo were once again alone. Mikleo led the way back up the stairs.

“Well, did you enjoy your lunch at least?”

She huffed a long-winded sigh.

“I think you’re starting to really like him.  _ Like-like _ him.”

Mikleo expected an umbrella to hit him, but it never came.

“So what if I do,” she said quietly, looking away.

They reached the door to the ruins. Mikleo pulled one of the tall doors open with just enough space for the Seraphim to enter.

“Then I would be happy for you.” Mikleo smiled gently as they both slipped inside the ruins.

“My real brother wouldn’t. He’d kick his ass for looking my way at all.” Edna followed by Mikleo’s side, looking to the floor.

“Well I’m sorry to be your fake brother.”

“Whatever.”

An awkward moment of silence passed.

“I’m stopping by Elysia. Did you want to come with?” asked Mikleo.

“Duh. I want to see the babies.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Mikleo knocked on the door to the largest house in Elysia at the top of the hill. The door cracked open. In a flurry of wind, Zaveid was hugging Mikleo.

“Mikky boy! How’ve you been?” He mussed the younger Seraph’s hair.

“Let go! It’s only been a couple of weeks!” Mikleo shoved his way out of the embrace. Edna huffed and pushed past him into the home. Zaveid fully stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

“Listen, Mikky, I’m really glad you’re here. There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

“Is it your new jacket? It looks good, but I’ve never seen you wear so many clothes,” pondered Mikleo.

Zaveid cleared his throat.

“And your hair looks good tied back.”

“It’s about Muse,” said Zaveid.

“What? Is something wrong with my mother?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. That’s the problem. Everything’s... everything’s right.” Zaveid looked to Mikleo. “Walk with me.”

Mikleo followed Zaveid as he walked closer to the mountain’s edge, over the cliffside.

“What’s going on?” asked Mikleo, concernedly.

Zaveid took a deep breath. “I haven’t felt this way since Theodora.”

Blood drained from Mikleo’s face.

“Muse just... she challenges me, she makes me want to be a better man.” Zaveid looked off into the distance.

“Stop, stop, Zaveid. Give me a second to understand.” Mikleo pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Take your time. I know matters between men and women can be delicate.”

“Just,.. shut up, okay?” Mikleo furrowed his brow.

There was a moment of silence.

“Are you mad at me?” asked Zaveid.

“It’s no different than before. If you hurt her, I  _ will  _ destroy you.” Mikleo narrowed his eyes.

“That’s fair.”

Another moment of silence.

“She gave me her true name,” Zaveid said quietly.

Mikleo looked to the floor, half smiling, half hurt. “I... I didn’t even know she had one yet.” He sighed. “I guess it’s mutual then?”

“Oh yeah.”

Mikleo shoved Zaveid at the implication. Zaveid didn’t know exactly what reaction to expect from Mikleo. Although he displayed great maturity at times, this was a sensitive matter that could potentially incite a far more volatile response. If all he got was one shove, he was happy.

Zaveid sighed. “Listen. After Theodora was killed, I was a lot like you. I had a void I kept trying to fill. I chased lover after lover, never giving them my heart, never having a reason why not to. Theo was gone. My body craved companionship, but my heart just never seemed to agree with my actions. But with Muse... I fell first.”

Mikleo pursed his lips. “And is she happy?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” asked Zaveid.

Mikleo turned around to see Muse, one child in each arm, and Edna with two toddlers by her side clinging to each hand. The children certainly didn’t look six years old, they appeared far younger. It was explained to Mikleo that without a human growing alongside them, Seraphim grew at their own pace, which could be considerably slower.

“Moth-... Mom.” Mikleo pleaded with his eyes.

Muse lit up, handing the children off to Zaveid one by one. 

“My son.”

She stepped closer to him, he to her, ending in a warm embrace.

“I  _ am  _ happy. There’s no need to worry.” Muse nuzzled Mikleo’s neck with her forehead, pushing her circlet against him, not quite tall enough to reach further.

“Mom.” The odd word slipped out of his mouth as he clutched her tighter.

“Son.”

“I’ll kill him if he hurts you.”

She laughed. “Don’t be overprotective. Zaveid has been nothing short of wonderful to both me and the children.”

“I don’t care. I’ll kill him.”

“Mikleo,” she laughed.

Mikleo looked up to see Edna standing behind Muse, the toddlers wandering around her. She winked, making a circle with her thumb and forefinger, as though to say “okay.” Mikleo nodded.

She then took a finger from her other hand and slid it into the circle, leaning her head back with her jaw slack.

His expression snapped to anger, waving his hand abruptly.  A thin beam of water dropped from the sky, splashing in front of her as a warning. She jumped back into battle stance, umbrella in hand, ready to fight. He pointed a finger at her, eyes narrowed and lips pursed as though to say he was serious.

Muse pulled away from the embrace, looking oddly at her son as he twisted his face away to obscure his expression. She turned around to see Edna hiding her umbrella, reaching for one of the toddlers. 

Muse chuckled, having a good idea of what was going on behind her back. She stepped away to chase after the other toddler, who was rapidly getting away. Mikleo looked back to Zaveid, who had been watching him closely.

“Thank you,” mouthed Zaveid.

Mikleo stared at Zaveid for a moment before finally exhaling a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was a little slower paced, but I promise we're going to get to some action soon ^_~


	5. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew for Mikleo's expedition begins to come together, with some unexpected reunions.

Mikleo pointed to the drawing of the schooner.

“Port, bow, starboard, stern.” He tapped the picture, pointing at the left, front, right and rear of the boat respectively.

“Port, bow, starboard, stern,” The class repeated.

He pointed at the sails now, in order from front to back. “Jib, staysail, foresail, fisherman, topsail, mainsail.”

“Jib, staysail, foresail, fisherman, topsail, mainsail.”

“And what kind of rig is a schooner?”

“Fore and aft,” said two of the students before the rest. Dylan and Aiden. Mikleo sighed to himself. It seemed these were the only two that were getting it.

“What other kinds of rigs are there?”

Aiden raised his hand lazily.

“Aiden.” Mikleo narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

Aiden stood.

“Gaff, square and lateen,” said the tall raven-haired teenager lazily.

“And why would a schooner be a good choice for our expedition?”

He shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes before answering. “It’s economical with man power. A two masted rig would only need a crew of 16.” Aiden shrugged with his arms open, as though this was the most common knowledge in the world.

“And?” asked Mikleo.

“They’re fast, versatile and simple to sail. Perfect for an inexperienced crew.”

There was a little mumbling from the back of the class.

“Thank you, Aiden.” Aiden sat. Mikleo unfolded his arms, walking back to his desk. “Alright class, that’s it for today. You are dismissed. I will see you all tomorrow for archery training.”

The classroom became uproarious with the sound of chairs being pushed back, allowing the students to escape. Mikleo sighed to himself, sitting at his desk. He looked up, seeing one student in particular taking his time and lagging behind.

“Aiden, can I speak to you for a moment?”

The raven haired boy’s eyes darted curiously before gathering his books and walking apprehensively to the teachers desk.

“Yes, Professor?”

“You’ve taken a great interest in sailing, haven’t you?”

Aiden grinned. He was now seventeen years old. Most of his youth was spent teaching his friends sea shanties, singing in rounds and drawing pictures of boats.

“You’ve got me there. I’ve got my heart set on taking part of the maiden voyage.”

Mikleo leaned back in his seat. “Yet I can’t help but notice you haven’t signed up for close quarters combat training yet again. Without accreditation from Strelka School, you won’t be considered-”

Aiden slammed his hands on the professor's desk. Mikleo sat up, startled.

“You know damn well I’m better suited than anyone in the Academy. You can’t take that from me.”

Mikleo stood. “No one’s taking it from you but yourself. All you have to do is a year of training. Dylan’s already completed it. He’s our top Shepherd choice right now-”

Aiden cast his arm out to his side. “Then I don’t want to be a Shepherd. I’ll be a crewman, if that’s what it takes.”

“Aiden,” Mikleo said gently. “Your spiritual aptitude is off the charts. You haven’t completed the trials, yet your resonance is like nothing I’ve seen in my four hundred and forty seven years.”

“Then I should get the boat.” Aiden narrowed his intense eyes.

Mikleo shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that. This is an important purification mission. You have to be in sync with your Seraphim companions. You have to be able to support them in armatization and purification. You must be able to fight.”

“I can fight.”

“And your weapon is?”

“My fists.”

Mikleo laughed. “That’s not going to cut it. You’re untrained. You need a weapon.”

Aiden slammed his hands on the desk. His vibrant eyes burned with determination. “I can prove it. Fight me.”

Mikleo watched the boy, stunned. He exuded no malevolence, he was determined and pure. Mikleo’s curiosity towards him was strong, his aptitude, his driving desire. Aiden was always challenging him in unexpected ways. It was exciting and frustrating.

“You would die. And with that attitude, your Seraphim companions would die too.”

“Fight me, Professor. I’ve seen you use seals on people. Seal me. And if I win, you promise me a spot on the boat.”

Mikleo had found that some seals were useful for combat training. They limited both the amount of power going in and out and kept his students from danger. Though they were ineffective in normal combat, there was great reason to use them for training or sparring.

Mikleo stood and touched a finger to Aiden’s chest. A shimmering net of light shone around Aiden’s body, a glittering web that glowed and waned.

“May man, beast or force of nature find you untouchable.” Mikleo narrowed his eyes. “To the courtyard. And try not to die.”

  


-

  


The men met in the courtyard, silent. Mikleo waited for the last of the students to filter out. Once he was satisfied in their solitude he raised his arms, creating four even ice walls, blocking the entry points. Mikleo repeated his incantation and sealed himself, glittering with a shimmering net of light. He summoned his staff, readying his battle stance. Aiden raised his fist and gestured with his chin, indicating that he was ready, and bent his knees.

The men circled around each other, sizing their opponent up. Although Aiden had no formal training, Mikleo noticed he was certainly carrying himself properly. His posture was even, his stance proper, his attention spot on.

In a moment Aiden was already on him, punching. Crossing his arms, Mikleo blocked blow after blow, pleased with both himself and his student until the next strike. He didn’t see Aiden coming as though his opponent had stepped invisibly. Mikleo countered by sidestepping, but Aiden was on him once again immediately.

Aiden grazed a blow to his chest, flames tracing behind Aiden’s fist.

Mikleo lept backwards. _Was that a Martial Arte? With no formal training?_

Aiden looked at his fist then back at Mikleo, grinning.

“I’m strong to fire, Aiden. Concentrate.”

Aiden circled the Seraph, the Seraph circled him, eying. Aiden punched towards the earth, void chains springing forth and trapping Mikleo’s legs, pulling him down into a wide legged kneel. Mikleo’s eyes became wide as Aiden was on him in a heartbeat. His fist connected with Mikleo’s cheek, laced with Earth energies.

The seal absorbed the energies of the attack.

Mikleo vanished in his guise to regroup, and reappeared behind Aiden. Aiden turned to face him as he cast his weakest spell, Twin Flow. As trained as Mikleo was, his Seraphic artes were near instant and still quite powerful. The torrent of water immediately overwhelmed Aiden and brought him to his to his knees, sputtering and coughing as a result.

“You and your Seraphim are dead. Drowned by a water hellion.”

Mikleo released the seals, the nets around both men glittering briefly before fading. He dismissed the ice walls, then his staff. Aiden dropped his hands to the floor.

“Bullshit. I had you first,” said Aiden between coughs.

“Aiden, I wasn’t _attacking_. What kind of hellion is going to wait patiently for you to strike?”

Aiden punched the ground. Again Mikleo searched his heart, and found only purity and determination. His anger was well controlled. He would one day be an outstanding vessel.

“Have I not proven I can fight?” Aiden demanded.

“You’ve proven your aptitude is strong. But to be a Shepherd, you must-”

“Screw being a Shepherd!” Aiden stood, facing the Professor. He stepped closer, nearly as tall as Mikleo at only seventeen. “I never wanted to be a Shepherd. I got _dumped_ into this school because no one knew what to do with an orphan.”

“And have we not given you an excellent life? You’ve learned much and developed your talents.”

Aiden folded his arms. “Hmph.”

Mikleo stepped forward, putting his face in Aiden’s. “I’ve felt the ocean. It’s full of malevolence. Not just any Shepherd can shield us from that, _my_ own safety is greatly at risk. This isn’t fun and games. This expedition is nothing without the strength of a powerful domain.”

“Then maybe I’m not cut out for your _expedition_.” Aiden nearly spat. “Besides. You carry the seeds of malevolence. Maybe you’re not cut out either.”

Mikleo took a step back. It wasn’t the first time he’d been told that. The traces of malevolence in Mikleo’s heart couldn’t be purified. Although they remained dormant, he was haunted.

“Aiden, please. I’m more than strong enough to control it. I’ve never turned. And I’d appreciate it if you would never speak of it again.”

“Hmph.” Aiden grumbled.

“As for you, you’ve been working hard-” Mikleo started.

“Apparently not hard enough. I’m not going to jump through your _stupid_ hoops when I’m already strong enough.” Aiden shook the sleeves of his wet uniform.

“I thought you wanted to sail.” Mikleo narrowed his eyes.

“I do. I want to explore. I want to search for treasure. I want to make discoveries. But I couldn’t care less about your expedition. I don’t care about purification.”

Mikleo laughed. “There’s no exploration without purification. Don’t you understand that? The sea is malevolent.”

Aiden walked away. “I don’t care!”

“You’re not making any sense!” called Mikleo.

“I don’t care!” yelled Aiden from around the corner.

Mikleo rolled his eyes and left the courtyard in the opposite direction. He noticed Alisha approaching from one of the archways.

“Alisha.” Mikleo jogged to her.

“I was afraid of this,” said Alisha. “He’s mentioned he didn’t want to be a Shepherd before.”

Mikleo nodded solemnly.

She looked off to the distance. “We need a Shepherd dedicated to the cause, with the strongest domain we can find. The last thing we need is more dragons.”

Mikleo grimaced, thinking of Dylan. Dylan was far less powerful, but his heart was in the right place. Could he be trained in time?

“We’ll find our Shepherd,” sighed Mikleo.

  
  
-

  


A few days later, Mikleo visited the town of New Taliesin. The town bustled with life and energy, the inhabitants waving and bowing at Mikleo. He smiled, nodding at the friendly gestures, making his way down the narrow steps towards the dock.

New Taliesin had grown tremendously, the town now sprawling with large homes and farmland on the top of the cliffside. The docks were now large and jutted deeply into the sea, skirting the edges of the town Shepherd’s domain.  Fishing boats scattered the area, bringing great income to the local economy. A great sense of pride was brought to Mikleo’s heart, he knew a large portion of the town’s success was his doing.

He knocked at a door of a small home near the docks. After a moment, a red haired child opened the door.

“Mikkyleo! You came back!”

Mikleo smiled and kneeled to meet the red haired child in an embrace. “Michaela. I’m glad you’re doing well. Is your mommy home?”

“Michaela, who is it? Oh my stars, Lord Mikleo! It’s about time you showed up.” The woman smiled, waddling towards Mikleo, her tummy swollen with child.

Mikleo stood. “Faye.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before she blushed and turned away.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s great to see you.” Mikleo said.

She laughed. “I just feel so huge right now. I was hoping you’d pass through without seeing me this time.”

“I’d never miss a chance to see you, Faye. You’re my good friend.” He smiled warmly at the human woman.

She leaned her head back and blinked slowly, expression somber as though she was pushing back tears.

“Lord Mikkyleo,” said the child, tugging at Mikleo’s pant leg. “I’m gonna have a baby brother, or sister.”

“Do you want to know which?” he said, moving towards Faye and closing the door behind him. The child nodded, mouth agape.

He paused. “May I?”

Faye closed her eyes and raised her shirt enough to allow his hands passage.  
  
“I’d never say no to you,” she said quietly.

He admired her stretch mark covered belly, her earned scars through motherhood, now beginning to see use again. He knew he could have never given her this life, he could have never given her children. He tenderly placed his cold hands on her swollen belly as she shuddered at the temperature shock. He pushed a gentle healing arte through her with a subtle green glow, knowing the burdens that were on her body. Her aching back and feet felt instant relief.

“Lord Mikleo,” said Faye quietly, voice trembling.

“You’re not that far along,” he said gently.

“Only about three months. I think. Maybe I’m further and just miscounted,” she said.

“And you don’t find it odd that you’re already this big?” he asked.

“Lord Mikleo, please. Please don’t say something is wrong.” A worried look crossed Faye’s expression.

Mikleo laughed. “Your babies are safe. Perfect, even.”

“Babies?” The color dropped from her face.

He nodded at her.

“How many?” she asked shakingly.

“Twins. One boy, one girl.”

She took a deep, fearful breath.

“Sounds like the timing is right. I’ll be here in six months,” he said, smiling.

“Can you come early? And stay with me?” Her breaths were short with slight panic.

“I can’t make that promise. But I can ask the Lord of the Land to be with you.”

“I... Thank you for all your blessings, Lord Mikleo.” She tenderly moved her hands over his on her tummy and pushed them away, gently gripping them. Her loose shirt tumbled back down, covering her belly. She arched her feet up, standing on her toes and leaning her forehead forward.

“It’s the least I could do for you, friend.” He touched his forehead to hers.

The door opened. Mikleo let go of Faye’s hands and stepped back.

“Daddy!” Michaela ran to her father.

“Welcome home.” Faye smiled.

“Hey, pumpkin.” Michaela reached her arms up to be held. The blonde, ruggedly handsome man  man picked Michaela up, easily cradling her with one strong arm. He nodded towards the Seraph. “Lord Mikleo.”

“Torval.” Mikleo extended his hand to shake. Torval firmly gripped Mikleo with his calloused rough hand, as though to show his immense strength.

“How goes the construction on the schooner?” asked Mikleo.

Torval was one of the advanced craftsmen Mikleo had brought in to work on the boat. He had introduced him to Faye himself, unintentionally playing matchmaker, pleased that someone finally held Faye’s attention besides himself.

“We’re waiting on wood shipments now. The last shipment wasn’t quality enough to use,” said Torval.

“I appreciate your keen eye,” said Mikleo.

Torval nodded. “The hull is nearly completed. At this rate we should be looking at another five or so years.

It had already been six years. “Take your time. We can’t afford to rush this project.”

Torval nodded. “Have you decided on a name?”

Mikleo nodded. “I have. The Van Dravia. It means Sword of the Divine.”

“I like it,” said Torval.

“Mommy, am I gonna have a brother or a sister?” asked Michaela, tugging at her Father’s work shirt.

Torval looked to his wife, then back at Mikleo. “Do you know?”

Faye smiled. “One of each, my dear.”

He gently set his daughter down.

“Twins?” Torval rushed to his wife. “We’re having twins!”

The two humans rejoiced with each other, with kisses and loving twirls. Mikleo slipped out the door to allow the couple their moment. He was halfway across the dock towards the construction site before he realized his cheeks were stained with tears.

_Why did this affect him so much?_

Mikleo looked towards where Sorey’s light would be.

_Sorey deserves a human life. Maybe he’ll want a wife when he wakes. Maybe he’ll want to be a Father. Maybe I’ll have no role in his future._

Mikleo’s legs refused to move him forward. Paralyzed, he sat on the docks and wept, fat tears rolling down his face.

The whispers of the ocean called to him.

He shook his head. Perhaps it was malevolence, but the doubt lingered like a thick fog.

_No._

He thought of Maotelus. He told him Sorey dreamed of their memories. He dreamed of their friendship.

_He dreams of me._

He stood, wiping his cheeks and earning strange looks from the locals. The possibility still lingered that Sorey would long for a life Mikleo would not be able to provide. Mikleo took a few deep breaths to find his center. Even if that was what Sorey wanted, they would still explore the world first. They would still be the best of friends, and Mikleo would always be there for him. It didn’t matter, he couldn’t know the future. All that mattered was waking him up.

He continued down the path towards the construction site of the Van Dravia.

  
_I’m coming, Sorey. We’ll see each other soon._

  


-

  


_-_ Five years later _-_

  


Edna stood, annoyed. She swung at a pebble with her umbrella, the tip connecting solidly with the tiny stone. She watched it soar off the side of Rayfalke Crest, disappearing into a glint in the sun.

There was a human in her domain.

She walked slowly towards the shrine at the center of Rayfalke. Perhaps there were more offerings to her. Before reaching the shrine, however, she noticed the human in her domain had managed to make it there first. He was squatting, reading the plaque dedicated to her brother.

She hid behind a rock, watching.

_Ugh. Another human sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong._

The black haired human turned and shielded his eyes, blinded by the sun.

“Hello?”

_Shoot!_

The boy turned around, searching with his eyes. “I can sense you. Are you an Earth Seraph?”

Edna scoffed quietly to herself. _Humans can’t sense Seraphim. Who does this guy think he is?_

She felt for a domain and found none but her own. She let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“I’m looking for information on the dragon that used to live on this mountain.” He spoke loud and clear.

She froze. That tone, that voice was too familiar. She peeked behind the rock.

The boy squatted again, reading the plaque over. He was broad chested, wearing a long tattered brown coat over a collared dress shirt that may have once been white, and a dark grey vest. Brown pants matched his coat. He stood again with grace and height, turning her direction.

His intense blue eyes met hers.

“My brother,” she whispered.

He looked taken aback. “Your brother was the dragon?”

She blinked.

_Yes, but... you. You’re my brother._

Her breaths became short. She walked closer to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She had never been tall enough before to see Eizen eye to eye, but she had grown since then, able to see this boy’s face clearly. She leaned forward, looking into his eyes. They were the same crystal blue with stunning dark eyelashes that she remembered. His build was the same. His stature was the same. The way he carried himself was the same. The only difference was that his hair was black.

And that he was _human_.

“You... you don’t know who I am, do you?” she asked quietly.

“No, not personally,” he said, lowering his intense brows.

She poked him sharply in his gut with her umbrella. “How about now?”

“Ow, what the hell? You think I won’t fight back?” The boy took a step away from her.

“You don’t remember me?” she asked, in a near sing song manner, carrying a note of sadness to her voice.

“No, I don’t remember you,” he responded, confused.

She sighed deeply.

“Then get the hell off my mountain.” She turned and folded her arms.

“What the hell?”

“No humans are allowed here. Scram.” She thumped her umbrella to the ground, causing a miniscule quake. A few pebbles tumbled from a nearby cliffside.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me about the dragon,” he said stubbornly, also folding his arms.

“I’m not going to tell you anything.” She closed her eyes and raised her chin into the air.

“Why not?” he asked.

“You should already know.” She opened one eye to peek at him, then closed it.

He groaned. “You’re aggravating, for a Seraph.”

“Get off my mountain before I send you flying off.”

“I bet you could do it. You feel pretty powerful.”

“Go away.” She huffed.

“Fine. You want me gone, I’m gone. I’ll just come back after you get bored and leave.” He turned and started walking down the path.

“I never leave. This is my mountain.” She threw a pebble at him, watching it bounce off the back of his coat.

“If your brother was the dragon, then you must be the Grand Seraph, Edna.”

She froze.

“That’s a tragedy, having to kill your own brother. But it was the right thing to do.” His strong voice resonated off the cliff sides.

She followed him down the path.

“So you do know who I am,” she said quietly.

“Don’t follow me.”

“Why? You came to this mountain for answers, and I have them.”

“You made it clear I’m not wanted, so I’m leaving.”

“Don’t you know who you are?”

He stopped and turned.

“Yeah. I do.”

She stood with her arms folded.

“The name’s Aiden. Abandoned to the Ladylake orphanage. Diphda Academy dropout. I make my living betting against drunkards in bar fights, and spend my time exploring what history I can.”

“Aiden,” She repeated, quietly. “You think your name is Aiden.”

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You were always great at fist fights,” she said tenderly, stepping closer.

He looked at her oddly.

“And drinking people under the table. At least that’s what your letters said.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Is this a game you play with people who come on your mountain? You could guess that from what I just said.”

“Do you still want to sail?” she asked.

“You... you could have guessed that. From being at Diphda-”

“My brother spent his life sailing and exploring. His terrible oath split us apart, but kept the malevolence from touching him. His luck brought wrath. He was known as The Reaper.”

The name sent shivers down his spine. She stood in front of him, reaching in his vest pocket. She easily found a single gald coin, chuckling to herself at his predictability. The rest of his gald was safely in a pouch stashed under his vest.

“Hey, that’s...”

“But then he had to go and eat a Lord of Calamity. He saved the world, but lost himself.”

“The dragon. That’s how he turned.”  


She flipped the coin up in the air, catching it. He watched, entranced.

“Brother.”

“How did you know I...” he tapped his vest pocket.

“He had a habit of flipping his coin. It was his cursed vessel. This isn’t it though.” She eyed the coin and slipped it back into his pocket, grazing her fingertips against his.

“I bet you’d still like to go sailing,” said Edna.

“I can’t. I dropped out.” He narrowed his intense eyes.

“Meebo would let you go if you had his favorite Earth Seraph as a Prime Lord.”

He looked at her, raising a brow.

“He’s been bugging me to go anyway. Says I’m strong against water hellions.” She picked at her fingernails.

“You mean Professor Mikleo?” he asked.

“Give me your hand. I’ll make the pact.”

“Whoa, I hardly know you.” He pulled his hands away.

“You’re my brother. We’ve known each other for thousands of years, Eizen.”

He shivered. “That’s... that’s not my name.”

“You’re right. It’s Ufemew Wexub. The Explorer.”

Stronger shivers rocked his body.

“It really is you,” she whispered.

He took a deep breath. He started to consider the possibility. But how?

“Do you want to go on the boat or not?”

He took a deep breath and held his hand out. “Make the pact.”

She took his hand and quickly made the pact. She became a flash of light for a moment, entering her vessel.

He felt her impossibly familiar energies unraveling within him. Her Earth energy, rich and dense. It was welcome to him, like the power of the mountain itself.

“Come on, you’ve got to get moving. You only have a little while before you collapse. Let’s go to Ladylake,” Her voice echoed in his mind.

“I feel fine,” he said, unphased by the Seraphim talking within him.

“Whatever. Let me know when you feel like passing out.”

“Right.” He began the journey down the rest of the mountain.

  
  


-

  
  


They arrived at Ladylake half a day later.

“You’re still not tired? Not even a little?” She asked, echoing.

“No.”

“Come on. I’m a lot of power. You can’t possibly be able to handle it.”

“I think I’m acclimated, Edna,” he said, navigating towards the Academy.

“Whatever you say.”

“Do you want to come out and see for yourself?” he asked.

“Nah.  My legs are tired from standing on that mountain for so long. Let’s go see Meebo.”

“Fine.”

  


-

  
  


Dylan stood tall in the courtyard, his hair now long and blonde. He held the blessed longbow in his hand, wobbling in the armatus heels.

“Concentrate,” said Mikleo from within.

“I’m... trying,” said Dylan’s voice alone, swaying.

“Take a deep breath and find your center. Let me handle your balance.”

“Okay.”

Alisha stood ready, her spear pointed towards Dylan’s armatized form.

“Class, as you can see, Dylan’s pact formed last week with Professor Mikleo is now strong enough to allow them to enact the water armatus. But it’s not so simple to master,” she said.

The class watched intently. Dylan’s armatus form was dazzling, head to toe white with ribbons of blue and gold adornment. They had never seen an armatized Shepherd. Mikleo himself hadn’t formed a pact or enacted the armatus in over a hundred years as there was no need to.

They fell apart.

Mikleo grabbed Dylan by the shoulders as he breathed heavily. “That was good, alright? You did well. But we can do better.”

“Lord Mikleo,” Dylan panted, “Do I have to wear the heels?”

Mikleo chuckled. “You can’t choose the armatus form, it’s based on the divine artifact. If you want the bow, you wear the heels. But I promise, they’re simple to master.”

“Maybe for you.” Dylan sighed. “I can’t do it.”

“You were doing fine. But that’s the beauty of the Armatus, isn’t it? We combine our strengths to overcome weakness.” He gently punched Dylan’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s take out Alisha.”

They looked to Alisha, sparkling with Mikleo’s seal, tapping her spear impatiently.

“Right,” he panted. “Luzrov Rulay.”

In a flash of dazzling light, Dylan was armatized once again. The eyes of his classmates gave him full attention. He shook off his nervousness, calmed by Mikleo’s soothing water energies.

“I have your balance. Can you aim?” echoed Mikleo.

“Yeah.” Dylan found moving easier with Mikleo more firmly guiding his legs. “Let’s do this.”

Alisha raised her spear once again.

They pulled back the bowstring as a bolt of water materialized. Their combined energies rushed forth.

“Aim and fire!” They shouted, sharing the same voice.

They released, their saints’ arrow arte piercing forth.

Alisha blocked it easily with her spear.

“That was good,” echoed Mikleo. “Now we need something with more coverage.”

They nodded and pulled the string back again. A large bolt of 8 arrows nocked evenly.

“Open the floodgates!” their voices rang in unison. Their ocean blitz arte sailed through the air, all eight arrows hammering Alisha. She blocked with both arms, sliding backwards in the dirt.

“Very good!” she called.

Again their armatized form aimed, and again Alisha was hit. Alisha began to fight back, sending rock lances and gravitriggers their way. They blocked easily as Dylan began to get the hang of moving more swiftly in the armatus, heels and all.

“I knew you’d get it. Now, let’s do it!” said Mikleo from within.

They nodded.

“My bow is the heavens!” they shouted in unison, leaping into the air. “The vortex swallows you!”

Aqua limit rained down, Alisha was easily overpowered by Mikleo’s immense strength coursing through Dylan. She knelt as the armatized men descended slowly to the earth.

“And that’s how it’s done,” said Dylan and Mikleo in unison. The class watched with great attention and admiration, jaws hanging slack. They’d never seen such powerful artes.

They heard a slow clap. The armatized men turned.

“Very good, Professor! Now fight _me_.”

Aiden leaned against a pillar in the courtyard.

“Is that Aiden?” echoed Mikleo from within Dylan.

“Long time no see.” Aiden raised his chin. His thick eyelashes framed his intense, narrowed eyes.

“Aiden. I hope you’ve been well,” said the armatized voices.

“Fight me. And if I win, I take Mikleo as a sublord.”

“You’re crazy,” the men said.

Aiden shrugged. “Your loss. I’ve grown since last we fought. Maybe I’m more powerful than Dylan. Don’t you want the strongest Shepherd for your ship?

“Dylan. Fight him.” called Mikleo’s voice.

“What?”

“Fight him. He has a Prime Lord, I can feel their domain but can’t sense who or how from here. His ability is enhanced. I’m curious. I have to know how strong he is. Fight him, Dylan, I know we can win. But be careful,” warned Mikleo from within.

“Having a long conversation?” asked Aiden.

They nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Aiden stood at the ready, his fists up.

“Come at me.”

“Now!” called Edna from within Aiden.

Although he was not armatized, her energies pulsed through his body, enhancing his abilities greatly. He punched the earth, chaining Dylan’s armatized legs. He pulled them in opposite directions.

They lost their balance. Even Mikleo could not help. “Block!” called Mikleo. “I’ll be your protection!”

“Smash them! Stone lance!” called Aiden.

Before they could react, the Earth arte pummelled them.

“Get up!” Called Mikleo.

“I’m trying!” They tried to stand but failed. Aiden’s arte had paralyzed them.

“Earth, tremble and shake!” Aiden raised his fist, sending forth more earth energies, his geo rumble arte exploding the ground around Mikleo.

Their body was tossed aside, Mikleo separating from Dylan before hitting the wall. He hadn’t sealed himself, as he hadn’t expected to need it.

Mikleo’s staff hit the floor, pushing Elixir Vitae through himself and Dylan.

“What the hell was that? How can you control Seraphic artes?” Mikleo stepped toward Aiden.

Aiden relaxed his stance. “I won. Break his pact, and make one with me.” He narrowed his intense eyes. “I’m your Shepherd now.”

“Who is your Prime?” demanded Mikleo.

“Alright class, let’s leave them be. ” Alisha rushed the students out of the courtyard. Although they were curious to watch, she did her best to usher them out. Finally, the courtyard was emptied of all besides Dylan, Mikleo and Aiden. Mikleo apprehensively released his pact with Dylan, who was still unconscious.

In a flash of light, Edna appeared.

“Sup.”

“Edna? You made a pact with _Edna_?” Mikleo stammered.

“Meet your new Prime, Meebo.” She curtseyed gracefully.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” he muttered to himself.

She was certainly his top choice for an Earth Seraph companion, and with Aiden’s potential, he was the obvious choice for Shepherd. Although she could hold it over his head, her role as a Prime truly didn’t mean all that much.

“Here let our pact be forged, that my unquavering incandescence may be as thy purification. Get over here, nerd.”

Mikleo shook his head in disbelief at his own agreement. He stepped forward and held out his hand. She daintily placed hers in his.

“Shouldst thou accept this burden, recite aloud your true name. Or don’t. I don’t care.”

“Luzrov Rulay,” he whispered. He dissolved into a wisp briefly, taking Aiden as his vessel, then exiting.

“Edna, can I ask what the hell is going on? You hate humans, but you show up and coach the best dropout we’ve ever had into winning against me. While I was armatized.”

“Dylan’s not as good a choice as I am,” called Aiden. “He’ll fall apart in a real fight.”

“You were always our top choice,” said Mikleo, voice full of regret.

“He’s also not just any human,” said Edna.

“Well I know that. He’s-”

“He’s my brother.”

Mikleo stopped. He turned to Aiden. Aiden shrugged. He pulled the coin from his pocket, flipping it in the air and catching it.

“What makes you say that, Edna?”

“Look. Maotelus said he’d give me and Zaveid a gift, and that it would take some time to grow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And that was twenty two years ago?”

“Aiden, how old are you?” called Mikleo.

“Twenty two.” He uncrossed his arms, processing the knowledge.

“But he’s human,” said Mikleo.

“And Muse is a Seraph. Look. Zaveid will know. They spent the most time together.”

“Then let’s go to Zaveid, then Maotelus.”

Dylan groaned.

“Leave him. He’s fine.” Mikleo turned. “Practice walking in heels. I’ll see you next semester.”

Edna looked at him oddly.

“The ship is done. We’ll leave from Camlann to New Taliesin, and set sail.”

“What’s the name of the ship?” asked Aiden, starting the walk out from the courtyard.

“The Van Dravia.” Mikleo walked by his side.

“Sword of the Divine. I can get behind that. And it’s a schooner?”

“Yes sir.”

“Fore and aft?”

“Only the most efficient rig.”

“How many sails?”

“Six.”

“Gollywobbler or fisherman?”

“Fisherman.”

“Ugh, let’s get going. You can talk about your pet project on the way there.”

“No way Edna, he’s going to need rest. The student’s quarters or the inn?” asked Mikleo.

“He hasn’t rested since I made my pact with him,” said Edna.

“What? Aiden, you didn’t need time for your body to acclimate?”

He shrugged. “What can I say? I’m special.”

“Fine. We should make it to Elysia by nightfall. We’ll spend the night, visit Maotelus in Camlann, and leave for New Taliesin from there.”

  
  


-

  


Aiden stood just inside the doorway of the large home.

“Hmm,” said Zaveid. Arms folded, he inspected the raven haired man, circling him.

Aiden looked nervously to Edna. She nodded.

He walked behind the man. “Do you _feel_ like you’re Eizen?”

“How the hell should I know?” Aiden turned his head as Zaveid paced around him. The Wind Seraph moved in front of Aiden, standing close, noses almost touching. Aiden’s intense crystal blue eyes opened wide, his long eyelashes offering no protection.

“What’s my true name?” demanded Zaveid.

“Edna!” He turned away.

Edna huffed. “Zaveid, I told you. He doesn’t have his memories. But he’s Eizen.”

“Come on. Give me something I can sink my teeth into. Until then, I don’t care if he looks just like him. He’s not Eizen.” He turned to Edna. “Look. If Mikboy’s boyfriend woke up, and he didn’t remember him, how do you think he’d react?” He gestured to Mikleo, who was speaking to Muse in the large room next to them.

Edna sighed. “He’d probably take advantage and try to make out with him.”

“I heard that,” called Mikleo.

“Fine. He’d be patient and wouldn’t leave his side. Probably. I don’t know,” she muttered.

Zaveid raised an eyebrow. “You do know. You stayed with Eizen when he forgot who he was.”

She huffed, louder than usual this time.

Zaveid turned to Mikleo. “So that’s what I’ll do. I’m coming with.”

“What? What about Muse? What about your promise?” asked Mikleo.

“The kids are grown, even if they don’t look it. They left the nest years ago,” he said. “And Muse will come with. When they trained their elements, she trained with Maotelus. Your mom’s gotten pretty great with fire and void artes.” Zaveid paused. “And besides, what better Wind Seraph could you hope for?” He winked.

Zaveid was right. He was certainly his top choice. Mikleo looked at his mother, who nodded kindly. There was no strong need for a Fire Seraph, she would be a fantastic choice to round out their elements.

“No way. If the boat... if something happens, I’ll lose too much. You guys are my family.”

“We’ll be fine, Mikman, we have each other. And we’re not letting you go without us. You’re water, you know what that means. Make the pact.”

Mikleo sighed. “I can’t stop you. But I’m not the Prime. Edna is.”

“Guess I don’t get a say,” said Aiden. “But.... three of Sleeping Shepherd’s legendary companions, and the fourth personally trained by Maotelus. I like those odds.” He reached in his vest pocket for his coin.

“Hey Zaveid. Watch this,” said Edna.

Zaveid narrowed his eyes, watching as Aiden placed the coin on his thumb.

“Ufemew Wexub.” As soon as the words left her lips, Aiden shook and stumbled, dropping the coin. Zaveid’s eyes grew wide.

Aiden pursed his lips and glared at Edna, who shrugged innocently. He knelt to the floor, collecting his coin and placing it in his vest pocket. He stood, brushing himself off to see Zaveid, inspecting him closer.

“Eizen,” said Zaveid.

Aiden shook, looking nervously to Edna. She watched them carefully.

“Reaper.” The Wind Seraph’s voice boomed as he moved closer yet. The men’s noses nearly touched.

Aiden felt another involuntary shake, as though something from within was trying to escape.

Zaveid dug his hand around in his pants pocket, taking something out. He pushed it into Aiden’s hand.

“Here. This is yours.”

Aiden opened his hand to reveal an ancient gold coin. Aiden looked at it apprehensively, rotating the coin in his fingers. The coin was worn from age, the Goddess Martel on one side, Demon King Dhaos on the other.

“Are you sure?” asked Aiden.

“I’ll figure that part out.” Zaveid eyed him carefully.

Aiden let the coin roll across his knuckles, handling it easily as though it was made for his hand. He gripped the coin tightly before flipping it into the air, catching it, and placing it in his vest pocket. He removed the old gald coin he had been using and stashed it in his coin purse.

“Mikleo,” called Aiden.

Mikleo looked up from chatting with Muse.

“This is a lot to take in,” said Aiden, his voice smaller than usual.

Mikleo smiled gently at his former student. “Today must have been tough for you. We’re going to see Maotelus first thing tomorrow for answers.” Mikleo stood, holding his mother’s hands and briefly kissing her forehead.

No human had been allowed to see Maotelus, let alone speak with him. Aiden felt very small, yet blessed. Edna recognized his apprehension and leaned against his side to comfort him. From this morning until now, he had gained a family he never knew he lost. He gained a life he never knew he had. He sighed deeply, leaning against his sister in return.

“It’s getting late.” Mikleo walked towards the group by the door. “You get your pacts sorted out, I’m going to rest in my home. Edna, you two can stay in Sorey’s home. We leave in the morning for Camlann.”

“Thanks, Meebo,” said Edna, with a kindness to her voice Mikleo had not heard often. He smiled.

“Anything for my family.”

  
  


-

  
  


Mikleo led the way to the crater in silence. Aiden followed close behind, admiring the Mabinogio ruins. He carried Edna in his vessel space as she whispered secrets to him about his past, hoping to trigger a reaction or a memory. Zaveid and Muse followed behind, whispering secrets of their own between them. Upon reaching the crater, Mikleo held his hand out, whispering an incantation of his own. In a brilliant wave of light, he adjusted the long standing seal to allow Aiden passage. Muse smiled, proud of her son’s knowledge and ability. The group made their way down the cloaked steps.

Maotelus was waiting by the crater.

Edna exited her vessel, nearly running to embrace Maotelus. Zaveid was close behind, hugging the small boy God. Muse and Mikleo greeted him gently in turn, with a simple touch of their foreheads to each others.

Aiden knelt, dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.

“What is his human name?” asked Maotelus.

“He calls himself Aiden,” said Edna.

“Aiden. Stand.”

Aiden stood as directed by Maotelus. The previous look of joy was gone from the boy God’s face. Maotelus walked slowly to Aiden, placing a hand on his chest.

“Welcome back.”

Aiden didn’t know what to say. He furrowed his brow, then nodded slightly.

“We were friends, once. You taught me much,” said Maotelus.

Aiden huffed a small laugh, listening intently.

“In your last life, you lost yourself to the malevolence long before your body died.”

“So I’ve been told,” he mumbled apprehensively.

“Your soul was badly fragmented,” Maotelus said, more quietly.

Aiden swallowed nervously, looking to Edna. Her pained expression told him her thoughts.

“This is the only form that can sustain you for now.”

“What do you mean, for now?” he asked.

Maotelus thought briefly before responding. “These things get complicated,” he said. “You’re human, mostly. I’m sure you’ve noticed some things that make you different.”

He looked at Mikleo, who was staring at him intently with folded arms and narrowed eyes, as he often did. “Yeah.”

“You’re not quite whole enough to become a Seraph. Even when you die, I can’t promise you’d be reborn as anything but a human again.”

Edna let out an unexpected sharp squeak. She hadn’t considered his mortality before that moment.

Aiden shook his head.

“Can my soul be restored?”

“I don’t know,” said Maotelus quietly.

Aiden thought for a moment. “And my soul is thousands of years old? How old am I really?”

Maotelus chuckled. “I don’t know, actually. Much older than me. You were already thousands when we met, and that was many centuries ago.”

Aiden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He swore he could sense Edna’s apprehension and pain.

“Is there a way to elongate my human life?” Aiden reopened his intense eyes, looking down to Maotelus. Maotelus pulled his hand away from Aiden’s chest to rest on his chin. He appeared to be deep in thought.

“There are oaths you can take.”

“No oaths,” he said. “That’s what kept me apart from Edna before. I’d like to get to know the one that calls herself my sister.”

Maotelus chuckled. “Your oath back then was from a different age.” He looked to Edna. She watched them, shuffling her legs impatiently. “You wouldn’t have to swear something so drastic. I suppose you could bind yourself to her.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment while everyone considered the possibility.

“That’s a lot for a man to think about.”

“It is,” agreed Maotelus.

He felt her apprehension lift slightly.

“What about his memories?” called Zaveid.

I can’t promise Eizen’s memories will ever fully return,” said Maotelus, turning to meet his eyes with Edna, then back to Aiden. “I’m sorry.”

Aiden shrugged. “This is who I am. I’ve never known anything else.” He turned to face Edna and Zaveid. “I’m grateful that you want to stick around, even though I’m not really him.”

“But when I say his true name, he-” Edna was interrupted.

“Don’t say it. I don’t like the way it makes me feel.”

His booming voice and piercing gaze struck her with intensity.

“Brother...” she said, looking down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Aiden nodded understandingly. After a moment, he spoke again. “So what now?”

“You live,” said Maotelus. “You set sail soon.”

“I can handle that.”

The group continued to talk, Maotelus sharing stories of sailing with Eizen before starting his goodbyes, spending the most time with Edna. Mikleo had already wandered away, apprehensive to speak to his friend. He found his quiet spot by the crater, and watched Sorey’s light stream into the sky. He smiled, making his usual habit reaching out to the light, as close as his fingers could reach.

“Hello again, friend. We’re leaving soon to the first offshore Earthpulse point. I don’t know when I will be back, a few months at least, but I wanted to make sure to tell you I love you before I left. Just in case anything happens.”

Mikleo smiled sadly. “The ocean is rich with malevolence. I don’t know exactly how we’re going to go about purifying it, but I suppose we’ll find out soon.”

Mikleo rested his hands on his seated legs. He found himself fiddling with the orange feathers on his belt. “After I come back from this trip, we’ll know better what we have to do to purify. I’ll have to go again. I may be gone for years. But I’ll always have you with me, I’ll always look for your light in the sky. Even when I can’t see it, I know you’re here.”

Mikleo’s hand turned to a fist briefly, then relaxed.

“I wish you could reassure me, friend. I know what you said your dream was, but I’m...” Mikleo sighed. “What if you want a family? What if you long for more than I can give?”

A tear fell from Mikleo’s face. He wiped it away rapidly.

“I’ll be there for you, always. No matter what you decide.”

Mikleo sat in silence, his eyes closed. He felt someone sitting beside him.

“So it is true. The legends of you and the Sleeping Shepherd.” Aiden’s voice boomed with authority, despite him speaking quietly.

Mikleo huffed a small laugh to himself. “It’s no secret. I love him dearly.”

Aiden nodded. “Even though the land is purified, you still work hard. For him.”

“I do,” Mikleo said, breathless.

“It’s not just for him,” said Zaveid, walking up. “The world is still unwell enough for Maotelus to take as a vessel.”

Mikleo looked up to see the whole group. Maotelus walked closer to him, taking his hand firmly.

“I know of your doubt,” said Maotelus.

Mikleo gazed intently at Maotelus in silence.

Maotelus pulled Mikleo’s hand closer, whispering in his ear. He knew Mikleo preferred not to have an audience, but there was little time.

“He shows me his memories, over and over,” he whispered. “You’re always there, in everything he’s done. And you’re always there, in everything he wants for the future.”

Mikleo’s arm wrapped around the little one and pressed their foreheads together. Aiden watched in silence.

“If you can get through to him, please tell him I named the boat the Van Dravia.”

“I will try.”

Mikleo smiled and pulled away. With his last energy, Maotelus squeezed Mikleo’s hand and disappeared into a wisp, combining with Sorey’s light.

“Zaveid. Send word on the wind to Rose. Meet us in New Taliesin. We sail as soon as the boat is stocked.”

“Aye,” He said, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARMA-tized Dylan. Get it? EHHH
> 
> While trying to name the ship, I had decided on naming it something along the lines of the Sleeper’s Sword, but wasn’t quite happy with the name being in plain English. I came across the old Norse name Gulbrand, which means “Sword of the Divine.” Translated roughly into the ancient tongue and finagled around a bit, you get Van Dravia.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter.


	6. Onset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I cleanse enough malevolence for Sorey to wake up even a minute sooner, death will have been worth it.”
> 
> “You’re obsessed with humans.”
> 
> “Just one,” said Mikleo.

“Dylan was right. These shoes suck.”

“Concentrate, Aiden,” Mikleo’s echoing voice scolded from within. “You’re doing fine.”

Aiden glanced down at the bow in his armatized hands. He felt the power surging through his body, acclimated to power as strong as Mikleo’s, yet dissonant against his preferred element.

“Do you think you can do it?” asked Mikleo.

“Easy,” responded Aiden. “I’ll handle aiming.”

Edna watched from the sidelines as Aiden lept into the air, casting aqua limit at his target, Alisha. Alisha held her arms in front of her in a cross, bracing for impact.

“Meebo sucks,” said Edna said under her breath.

“Now Edna, you understand why Mikleo is training with him, correct?” asked Lailah.

“Because he sucks and I hate him,” said Edna.

Rose elbowed her.

“Hey. I understand, you want to be with your brother, right?” she asked.

“What do you know?” grumbled Edna.

“Most of their combat will be underwater. Despite Mikleo’s affinity, he’s the strongest as a ranged attacker, moving easily and breathing in his element,” said Rose.

“Spare me,” groaned Edna. “I don’t care.”

“You do care, or you wouldn’t be whining,” said Rose. “Armatizing with Mikleo is probably the safest place any human can be. And they trained at the Academy together. It only makes sense.”

Edna sighed loudly to express her discontent. Lailah offered Edna the contents of a paper bag cradled in her hands. Edna silently tore off a chunk of the fried sugar-covered funnel cake hidden inside, shoving it in her mouth.

“I don’t care. It should be me.” Edna watched as the men unarmatized, giving each other a high five. Alisha leaned with her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Rose stood to comfort her wife, Edna behind her to meet her brother.

“Oh! Mikleo!” called Lailah, standing as well. She brushed the dough crumbs off off her intricate dress.

Mikleo turned, his long ponytail whipping behind him.

“You had another visitor from Ladylake looking for you.” Lailah smiled warmly.

Mikleo walked nearer, still catching his own breath from training. “Really? Who?”

Lailah smiled. “You’ll recognize him. He’s on the cliffside past the docks.”

“I’ll check it out. Thanks.” Mikleo smiled before leaving.

  


-

  


“Only four barrels?”

The red-haired woman tapped her clipboard. “Three barrels of Zaphgott Moor rum, and one private reserve whiskey for Lord Mikleo.”

“You mean two whiskey.” Zaveid folded his arms, his long hair blowing in the cool ocean breeze.

“One whiskey,” said the woman, tapping the clipboard with a pencil. Workers loaded the barrels onto the Van Dravia behind her.

“Two whiskey, three rum. We’re going to be thirsty with only four barrels.”

The woman scoffed. “Three barrels is enough. Four is overkill as is.”

“Is this man giving you a problem?” asked Mikleo, walking up.

Faye smiled. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You know this lovely lady?” asked Zaveid. “Sweet talk her into more barrels for us, won’t cha?”

Mikleo winked. “Faye, can we spare room for one more?”

Faye glared at him, lips curled in a smile. “Why should I authorize this? Who is this guy anyway?”

Zaveid opened his arms wide. “Grand Seraph of Wind. Zaveid, in the flesh.”

Faye raised an eyebrow. “Lord Mikleo warned me about you. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, even if you are being a pest.”

Mikleo smirked, elbowing the Wind Seraph.

“Oh, she’s a spicy one, is she?” said Zaveid.

“That’s why we get along so well. So can we do it?” asked Mikleo.

Faye sighed. “You win. Charge it to your bill?”

Mikleo nodded. “Your family is going to be wealthy for years to come from this expedition alone.”

“Lord Mikleo! I would never seek to profit off of you.” She placed her free hand over her heart, grinning.

“Speaking of, how is your family?”

“Oh, Michaela is loving school. Talfryn and Felice are with their father today. He’s quite upset you won’t let him aboard the maiden voyage as ship craftsman, you know.”

Mikleo smiled warmly at her. “Another time, when it’s safer. Are we still on schedule to be ready tomorrow morning?”

Faye nodded. “There’s just a bit more to load. The crew is ready to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“I’m very proud of you for organizing this expedition.”

Faye blushed. “Lord Mikleo...”

“You’ve done well.” He continued. “We are all blessed by the hard work put in by you and your wonderful family.”

She turned her face away. “Mikleo... You’d better come back safe.”

He gently placed his hands over hers on the clipboard. “I will, and I owe that to you.”

“Lord Mikleo, I’m serious,” she said quietly, her eyes welling up with tears.

“I promise on my life,” he said.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” she said, a tear falling.

“Faye, please.” He wiped the tear from her face, his thumb lingering on her cheek briefly. “Please don’t cry. We are acting on the wishes of Maotelus himself. You’ve done very well, this ship and all the hard work you’ve put are major accomplishments. Not just for you, but for all humans and Seraphim across the world.”

“Please come back to me,” she said.

“I will, I promise. And if all goes well, you can come another time, when it’s safe enough.”

She wrapped her arms around Mikleo, squeezing him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

“It’s only three months, Faye. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Faye continued crying.

“I have to go, Faye. I have to go. I have someone waiting for me.” He knew he shouldn’t be this tender with her, not with the way she felt, but she always brought him great comfort. He wrapped one strong arm around her, pulling her close just once before letting go.

“Mikleo, you are so loved. By so many.” She pulled away, sniffling. “It’s wonderful to finally meet your family.”

Zaveid nodded, eyes wide at the interaction. “Mik’s a good kid.”

She laughed. “He is.”

He slapped his arm around Mikleo, turning him. “Let’s go, bud.”

Mikleo nodded and walked down the docks with Zaveid. Once they were out of Faye’s earshot, Zaveid spoke.

“You know she’s in love with you, right?”

Mikleo sighed.

“I introduced her to her husband. They have three kids together.”

“And she named one after you. Come on. Having kids with someone else doesn’t mean a thing. You shouldn’t toy with her.”

“I’m not toying with her. She’s been kind to me, a good friend. And I’m kind in return.”

“That’s not how she sees it.”

Mikleo looked towards the ocean.

“I’m usually a lot colder to her,” he said quietly. “But I am worried about going.”

“What for? You’ve got old Zaveid looking out for you.”

Mikleo turned to Zaveid. “Stop trying to make light of it. This isn’t a pleasure cruise. That ocean is teeming with malevolence.”

Zaveid shrugged. “I haven’t lived this long on dumb luck, and I’ve faced a few Lords of Calamity myself. Aiden too. Besides Muse, you’re the greenest out of all of us. You’ve got the best of the best with ya.”

Mikleo sighed. “Maybe.”

“You should be off. I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” said Zaveid saluting, heading back towards the direction they came from.

“See you then,” said Mikleo.

Mikleo left for beyond the docks.

  


-

  


“Lailah told me I’d find you here,” said Mikleo.

Uno sat staring at the ocean beyond the crag. He nodded.

“I’m glad you came all the way out to New Taliesin. The last time you left Ladylake must have been when you served the Shepherd after Rose and Alisha four hundred years ago.”

Uno continued staring out at the ocean.

“Are you going to say anything?” asked Mikleo.

“Mik... you can’t go.”

“Not you too,” he muttered, sitting beside Uno. Their legs hung off the edge of the cliff, their shadows from the setting sun tracing the mountainside.

“It’s too much malevolence. You’ll turn.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“It’s water, damnit. Mik... You hear it calling, don’t you?”

Mikleo looked away.

“You do.” Uno folded his arms.

“Yeah.” Mikleo shifted uncomfortably.

“This is a fool's’ errand. You’ll die.” Uno’s words were curt with severity.

Mikleo shut his eyes tightly.

“If I cleanse enough malevolence for Sorey to wake up even a minute sooner, death will have been worth it.”

“You’re obsessed with humans.”

“Just one,” said Mikleo.

Uno leaned back onto the cool grass, facing the sky. “The world will purify without your help, it’ll just take longer. Have faith in Maotelus.”

“Maotelus himself told me what course to follow.”

“He may have. But you don’t have to do it.”

Mikleo laid next to Uno. The men laid in silence, staring at the sky.

“You know, the first time the docks were built and stretched out over the ocean, I had to jump in the water. The calling was strong,” said Mikleo.

Uno laughed. “I already went for a dip earlier. Within the Town Shepherd’s domain, of course.”

“It’s incredible, isn’t it,” breathed Mikleo.

“Don’t go.”

“We’ve been over this. I’ve never stopped fighting malevolence for Sorey, and I’m not going to stop now.”

“This is water, Mik. It’s different than caves and ruins.”

Mikleo sighed.

“I’ll be fine. Stop worrying so much.”

Uno’s hand found Mikleo’s, weaving their fingers together. Mikleo obliged, grasping Uno’s hand tightly.

“In case it’s our last night, will you stay here? Under the stars?” asked Uno.

“I have an inn room regist-”

“You’re a Seraph, Mik.” Uno interrupted. “You don’t need all that.”

“I’m not like you,” said Mikleo quietly.

Uno tugged Mikleo’s hand.

“Stay with me.”

Mikleo sighed.

“Fine. I’ll stay tonight.”

The Water Seraphs found it easy to enter a meditative state next to each other, watching the sky as it slowly darkened and sparkled with stars. It would be Mikleo’s last night on land for a while, the company was welcome. They rested in silence until dawn came. Mikleo stirred first, finally untangling his fingers from Uno’s hand, and heading back for the docks.

 

-

 

“Bon voyage!” Lailah called from the docks. Uno, Rose and Alisha stood by her, arms waving. They waved until the Van Dravia was too far away to make out their figures.

“It’s up to you now, Aiden. Once we get out there, your domain will be all that is separating us from the malevolence.” Mikleo narrowed his eyes at his former student.

“Right. No pressure.” Aiden nodded.

Edna slammed her umbrella into Mikleo’s side.

“Will you quit it?” Mikleo winced.

“Stop making my brother nervous.” Edna huffed.

“Have faith in him. He’s doing great.”

“I still think you’re pushing him too fast,” said Edna.

“Well we’re already here, with nothing to do for hours,” said Zaveid. “Who’s ready to start drinking?”

“Zaveid!” said Muse, nudging Zaveid’s side. Zaveid wrapped his arm around Muse, pulling her closer. She giggled. Mikleo groaned.

“I suppose we won’t be close to the malevolence for a while. We can have a celebratory drink. Just one. But stay vigilant,” Mikleo warned.

One drink turned into many, and soon Zaveid and Aiden were leaning off each other, singing the few shanties Aiden knew, a few of the crewmen joining in. The ship cruised forth, making good headway thanks to Zaveid’s winds.

_I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when I'm dry,_

_If the hard times don't kill me, I'll lay down and die_

_Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I cry_

_If you don't give me rye whiskey I surely will die!_

Edna rolled her eyes, annoyed and headed for the mess deck to investigate the food situation. Mikleo hung over the side of the boat, watching the ocean waves roll and crash against the boat.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It calls to me, Mom.”

“It calls to all of us, truly.”

“No.” He turned to face her. “Not like this. It’s my element. I have to get in the water. I have to go.”

“Mikleo, don’t be silly. We’re moving. Maybe you can go for a dip when we’re anchored.”

Mikleo shifted his weight from side to side.

“Why don’t you read something? That always takes your mind off things,” said Muse warmly.

“Yeah.” Mikelo agreed. “I’ll do that. I’ll see you later.”

Mikleo headed through the companionway stairs towards the lower decks, greeting the crewmen on his way down. He reached the quarterdeck, passing by the smaller bedrooms. The ship could easily hold forty five crewmen, bunk beds in many of the crew's rooms, but due to their small crew of only fifteen nearly each had their own room if desired. Mikleo’s suite was near the back, built to his specification with a large tub, bed and stocked bookshelf.

He chose a novel on pirate lore and flopped on the bed. He stared at the words in the book for hours, unable to concentrate. The letters were like ants crawling on the pages. He couldn’t make sense of the story, and found himself rereading paragraph after paragraph.

He sighed, laying the book on his chest, and eventually falling asleep.

Mikleo woke a few hours later, heading back up to the main deck. The sun shone brightly overhead. They must have been a few miles offshore now. Zaveid was asleep, leaning against and possibly drooling on Aiden.

“Whiskey straight, and whiskey... strong... give me some whiskey and I’ll.. sing you a song..” mumbled Aiden.

Without Zaveid guiding the boat, their winds had slowed down considerably. A few of the crewmen had fishing rods leaned up against the side of the boat, hoping to catch something good.

Mikleo kicked his legs in frustration.

“My son,” Muse called from across the deck. “Are you alright?”

“Throw me a rope when I resurface,” he said, removing his gloves and coat, folding them neatly and setting the pile on the deck.

“Mikleo, please, not here, it’s too malevolent-”

Mikleo had already dove off the tall sides of the ship.

The sound of rushing bubbles filled Mikleo’s ears. The water was cold and refreshing, satisfying his burning need to be immersed. The malevolence was certainly strong, as Muse was trying to warn. He felt it trying to permeate his body and his mind. He kept his guard up in resistance.

_I’ll stay within Aiden’s domain. I’ll be safe._

The light filtered through the water, sparkling over large species of fish yet undocumented. Mikleo allowed the positive mana of the ocean to penetrate him, refreshed by the energized flow weaving through his body. Without air in his lungs, he sank quickly and easily.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something below in the deep.

_Is that...?_

Mikleo’s eyes grew wide as he swam closer, his arms and legs tightly together.

_Ruins?_

His heart pounded in excitement. He felt for the edges of Aiden’s domain, and skirted close enough for a look.

_How lucky are we that we’re right over ruins! I wonder what age they could possibly be from..._

He found a small portion of the ruins within the domain that he could swim through. All he could think about was how to find this exact spot again so that he could bring Sorey in the future.

It was always for Sorey. He would most certainly die for him without a second thought.

He smiled to himself, confident that there would surely be an argument whether these ruins were from the Temperance of Avarost or Era of Asgard. His fingers ran over a tablet, the letters too worn to read and coated with algae. Schools of tiny silvery fish swam around his fingers, glittering and sparkling under the filtered light.

Mikleo felt satisfaction deep within his soul, encompassed in his element. He had already made a discovery. He swam back up to the surface, using Aiden’s domain to guide him back to the boat.

He surfaced, noting the darkened sky.

 _Did we run into a storm?_ He thought.

_No. I would have felt that coming, unless the ocean clouded my senses._

He shook his head, swimming toward the hull. A rope dropped down, as promised. He climbed up the side of the boat, making his way back onto the deck.

As he landed, he met Muse’s unapproving glare.

“Is everything okay?” asked Mikleo.

“See for yourself,” said Muse quietly, pointing to Aiden. He spotted Aiden leaning over the opposite side of the boat, dry heaving.

“Too much whiskey?” Mikleo laughed.

“You reek of malevolence,” she said quietly, shoving his jacket towards him. “Look at yourself. You need purification.”

He blinked, glancing around. “But I stayed within Aiden’s...”

Edna thrust her umbrella into his side. “It’s you. You’re hurting my brother.” She glared at him angrily. Mikleo saw the disappointment and hurt in both Muse and Edna’s eyes.

“How is this possible? I stayed within his..”

“You’ve been gone for hours, Mikster,” Zaveid approached. “He wasn’t able to sense you, and now he’s like this.”

Mikleo blinked. “That’s not possible. I was only over for a few minutes.”

“You _idiot_ ,” said Edna. She turned away. “Purify him.”

Zaveid readied his arm with a purifying wind. “I’ll take care of him.”

Mikleo held his hands up. “No need. I’ll handle it myself.” Mikleo stormed below deck to his quarters.

“Why did he think he was down for minutes?” said Zaveid.

“He’s an idiot,” said Edna.

“There’s an explanation. I’m certain of it,” said Muse.

 

-

 

Mikleo laid in his tub, watching purple stream up from the purifying water. He leaned his head back.

_This is my expedition. I can handle myself. What do they know?_

_It’s just a little malevolence. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before._

_Don’t they know how much I’ve done? Don’t they understand what I’ve given to this world?_

_It’s my turn now. This expedition is for me. The ocean is mine. No one is going to take that away from me._

_And yet... I’m so happy I made such a wonderful discovery so quickly_.

_I can’t wait to share it with Sorey._

_Sorey..._

He closed his eyes, a vision of his favorite person coming easily and quickly to his mind. Grass blowing, he watched the back of his Shepherd’s cloak float effortlessly in the breeze. He admired his kind, brown hair, his loving stature. Everything about him was warmth, care and love. He was perfect in every way, perfect for him. His favorite friend, his favorite companion, his favorite vessel. His other half. His soulmate.

He basked in the vision, drowning himself in it. Reality became an afterthought. It was just him and Sorey now.

“Sorey!” he called, jogging towards the man.

Sorey turned.

Mikleo’s heart skipped a beat. The vision felt like more than just a fantasy. He was fully immersed. He swallowed, gazing at his friend.

Sorey’s eyes emerald eyes sparkled with all the beauty and serenity Mikleo remembered. He was really there.

“Sorey...” he said, his throat catching on the word.

“Mikleo.” Sorey smiled. Mikleo felt himself melting at the sound of his name on his best friend’s beautiful lips.

“I’m... It’s good to see you.” He stepped closer to his friend, heart racing.

Sorey furrowed his brow, his lips still curled into a smile. “Why?”

“What... what do you mean why?” Mikleo sputtered. “I’ve waited hundreds of years for you to wake up.”

“But you didn’t wait, did you.”

Mikleo froze.

“You didn’t wait, and now you’re _disgusting_.”

Sorey’s words pierced Mikleo’s heart like a knife. The idea that Sorey would reject him because of his sordid past was a very real possibility that Mikleo struggled with often. The world seemed to dissolve around him, black acid eating away at the sky. There was no escape, only the growing fear and darkness in his heart.

“Sorey, no, please...”

“Why would I want someone like you?” Sorey turned away. “Please go.”

“But Sorey...” Mikleo cried. “I thought we were friends, I thought...”

“You thought wrong. Stop chasing me around,” he spat.

Mikleo dropped to his knees.

“Sorey...”

“You’re pathetic.” Sorey began to walk away.

Mikleo hugged his arms around his own body. “Sorey, please...”

“Why would I want to be around _you_?” Sorey continued walking.

“Sorey,” Mikleo cried. “You’re my best friend! How can you say that?”

“Pathetic and disgusting,” muttered Sorey.

“Sorey!” Mikleo screamed. His body burned, pinpricks of pain shooting through his muscles. He couldn’t care. If his Sorey didn’t love him, there was nothing worth living for, in this world or any other.

His flesh seemed to harden and fold in on itself, brilliant iridescent diamond scales punching through his skin. His fingers grew large talons, his soft skin becoming rough and scaled. He screamed in agony.

Sorey turned. “What’s this?”

“Sorey...” Mikleo’s voice felt foreign in his snouted mouth, doubled and strange. His body continued to distort and reshape.

Sorey hummed to himself. “Now this, this is interesting.”

  


-

  


Aiden collapsed on the deck. Edna screamed for help, rushing to his side. Nearby crewmen called for the ship’s doctor who arrived moments later, tending to Aiden.

_Something was wrong. Very wrong._

Muse headed below deck. She walked down the eerily quiet hallway, finally reaching Mikleo’s room. It was hard to tell what was what, with the malevolence crushing down upon her.

She knocked lightly.

“Mikleo?”

No response.

“My son, it’s your mother. Are you there?”

No response.

“Mikleo?”

She heard a hiss.

“Oh... Oh no...” she muttered, backing away from the door. Her blood ran cold.

“Zaveid,” she called, rushing through the companionway towards the deck. “Zaveid, where are you?”

Zaveid met her at the entry point.

“We have a problem,” she said, clutching her chest, heart racing.

  


-

  


“I know it hurts, but it must be done,” said Sorey.

Mikleo whined.

“They’ll want to take you away from me,” whispered Sorey. “You want to be together, don’t you?”

Mikleo nudged his scaled snout towards Sorey’s hand.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let them. We shall give them swift deaths.”

Mikleo huffed air through his nostrils.

“It’s no loss. Nothing could be more important than staying with you now.” Sorey smiled warmly, running his knuckles along Mikleo’s narrow horns, finally reaching his ears and scratching circles behind them. “I’ll stay with you forever, as long as you do as I say.”

He earned a satisfied snort from Mikleo. The drake’s tail wound around Sorey’s leg, his cold scaled body pressed against his side.

  


-

  


“On three, got it? One, two..”

Muse nodded at Zaveid, her shoulder prepared.

“Three!”

They slammed their shoulders against the door, breaking the lock with only slight resistance. The heavy wooden door swung open.

“Mikleo? My son?” Muse called.

Edna stepped in the room behind them. “What’s going on in here? What’s happening?”

Zaveid shushed her.

“Mikleo?” Muse turned. “Mikleo?”

A hiss rattled from the corners of the room, seeming to surround them.

“Stay close,” said Zaveid, readying his battle stance. Edna nodded and followed suit.

The three stood with their backs pressed against each others, rotating in an even triangle. Muse’s staff lit the corners of the room.

A slight reflection could be seen from one of the corners.

“There!” she shouted.

Zaveid nodded, casting wind lance towards the corner. The reflection moved, hissing, slithering along the wall. Edna followed up with a swift pelt of stones, enhanced with Zaveid’s winds, finally catching and stunning the creature.

The four legged serpent flexed and rolled its shoulders, silvery iridescent scales glinting in the light of Muse’s staff.

“Mi...kleo?” said Muse.

The drake roared before vanishing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The shanties in this fic are real and beautiful songs, linked below.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rye Whiskey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db7m1DiUItY)  
> [Whiskey Johnny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_RoX7kOs_I)
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon! ;)


	7. Dragonic Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces trouble aboard the ship.

“You idiot!” shouted Edna, blindly tossing stones across the walls of the bedroom suite. “You stupid, stupid idiot!”

“Edna. Control your anger. Do not give in.” Muse said firmly.

“She’s right. We need to weaken and purify him.” Zaveid agreed.

“Has he ever turned before?” asked Muse, her eyes scanning for a glimpse of her son. She clutched her staff tightly in both hands, watching the subtle glow bounce off the furniture.

“Never. Not even in his self destructive days.” Zaveid narrowed his eyes, also seeking traces of the shimmering drake. “At least he’s still small and weak right now. If we can just find him...”

“Stupid,” mumbled Edna. “Dumbleo.”

“Edna,” said Muse. “Focus on strengthening Aiden’s domain.”

“Hmph.”

Zaveid closed his eyes briefly, feeling for slight changes in the air. He turned abruptly, flinging his pendulum at a nearby wall. The stringed weapon narrowly missed the drake, but earned a rattling hiss. He repeated the action several more times in succession, one finally making contact.

The pendulum wrapped around one of the drake’s front arms. Zaveid pulled him tightly, following the action with a wind lance. The lance slashed the struggling drake’s arm, tearing a slice of flesh and scales from him. The drake screamed in agony, leaving a thread of hellion blood.

“Sorry Mikster,” said Zaveid. “Now we’ve got him.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“He drew first blood,” whispered Sorey. “He will kill you if you do not stop him. Show him a swift death.”

Mikleo winced at the pain. Despite the wound caused by Zaveid, a part of him disagreed.

“He attacks you without hesitation. If you die here, we can never be together.”

Mikleo paused.

“You want to be together, don’t you?” Said Sorey.

Mikleo’s breath shuddered. Of course he did. His mind was soaked, poisoned with malevolence. If this is what Sorey asked, it must have been the right thing to do.

“Kill him, then kill Edna. She never liked you anyway.”

Mikleo huffed with determination.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“Keep it together, Muse. Keep it together,” whispered Zaveid.

Muse took a deep breath to center herself. Her son must have been in so much pain. She concentrated on her spiritual power, lending everything she could to Aiden, having faith in Zaveid.

Zaveid stood, his back still pressed against the other two women in a triangle formation, watching drops of blood whip rapidly across the floor. He readied his pendulum for attack.

Mikleo reappeared in front of Zaveid, his scaled arm in front of his face. Zaveid caught a glimpse of his eyes briefly, sorrowful and almost apologetic.

Mikleo’s sharp icy claws plunged into Zaveid’s open chest, cleaving three jagged tears parallel to his bleached tattooed skin before vanishing again. His torn flesh stung with poison.

Zaveid punched the ground, coughing blood. “Damnit, Mik!”

Edna’s healing spell finished casting before Muse’s could, quickly sealing the wound and stopping the pain. Zaveid groaned before standing, rejoining their grouped position.

“Zaveid, are you all right?” called Muse concernedly.

“I’m fine. And he’s... he’s still in there.” Zaveid spit blood to the floor.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“What is the hold up, my love? Don’t you want to be together?” called Sorey’s sickly voice.

_ He did. He so desperately did.  _

“He is going to kill you first. You will die here if you do not fight.” Sorey paused. “Kill the one that undid your work.”

Mikleo focused, his sights set on Edna.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Mik!” called Zaveid, poison fading yet still coursing silently through his veins. “I know you’re in there! We just wanna help.” Zaveid coughed again. “Damnit!”

Muse’s pained eyes continued scanning the room. 

“What could make him act like this?” she mumbled. “It’s not like him to just give in.”

“You’re right,” said Zaveid. “Mikky’s stubborn, but not stupid.”

“He  _ is  _ stupid,” corrected Edna.

“Edna,” said Muse firmly.

“Sorry.” Edna sighed. 

“Mikleo,” said Zaveid. “We can still fix this. I know you don’t want to fight. Let us help you.”

A hiss rattled from around the trio.

“Mikleo, my son. I still love you. Please, let us help.” Muse pleaded.

The hissing paused momentarily before starting again, this time louder and more determined. The sound rattled and shook the wooden walls of the cabin.

Drops of blood appeared before Edna’s feet. Before the drake could appear, she had already wound her fist and punched forth, her Giant’s Strength connecting with Mikleo’s scaled jaw.

“You’re hurting my brother.”

His eyes met with hers, pained, now paralyzed by Edna’s power. Muse took advantage of the brief respite, chaining his legs with void energy, her fist clenched before her.

The drake roared and thrashed.

“Whatever is controlling you, please, Mikleo, do not give in,” she pleaded.

He turned his head and snorted angrily.

“My son. This is not you.”

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“Break free from the chains, Mikleo,” Sorey demanded.

His conflicted heart hesitated.

“Break free, Mikleo. You are stronger. We cannot be together until you kill them.”

“S... Sorey...,” he hissed.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“Did he just...?” asked Zaveid.

“He did,” said Edna. “He thinks it’s Sorey.”

“Mikleo, listen to us,” said Muse, lifting her fist and pulling the chains tightly.

Mikleo thrashed and shook his head wildly, his narrow black horns shimmering in the dim light of her staff.

“Whatever is telling you to act like this... whatever is controlling you, it is not Sorey.”

“So...rey....” he said, his strange crackling voice aching over the name.

“It’s not him, Mikster. Sorey needs you to purify the world so he can wake up.” Zaveid shook his head. “He’d never want to see you suffer like this.”

“Sorey... ssssss... wantsss...” 

“He doesn’t want this,” mumbled Edna.

Mikleo hissed and thrashed.

“I do want this, my love. Don’t listen to their lies,” whispered Sorey.

He relaxed his neck and growled deep in his throat.

“Break free and kill them so we can be together,” said Sorey.

Mikleo’s growl grew quieter. His struggling ceased.

“What are you doing?” sputtered Sorey. “Break free and-”

Mikleo interrupted with a terrifying roar, slowly moving his scaled chin up and seeking his mother. He blinked his twice lidded reptilian eyes, full of sorrow and regret.

“My son.” Muse’s eyes met his, violet, slitted and foreign, and yet, still his.

“Mikleo, listen to me!” screamed Sorey. “Listen to ME!”

“Sorey would never ask this of you,” she said calmly, tapping her staff to the floor. Additional void chains crawled around Mikleo, winding around his body, pulling him tightly in place.

Mikleo’s reptilian chest rose and fell, his iridescent scales glittering in the low light, blackened blood coating and oozing from his wounded arm.

“Fewisolsu Roku, The Protector,” she said firmly. “My true name and calling. I will protect you. And I will protect this ship, and all passengers aboard.”

The drake bowed his head in respect. Zaveid glanced proudly at Muse.

“Hey,” called Aiden from behind them.

The three turned. Aiden stumbled in the cabin through the broken door, clutching his abdomen.

“Sorry I’m late to the party,” said Aiden. “Thanks for doing the dirty work.”

Zaveid nodded. “Your domain feels clearer.”

Aiden nodded, stepping closer. “I got a boost.”

Edna smiled to herself.

Aiden knelt in front of the drake. Mikleo’s breathing quickened, his eyes full of shame. He growled quietly.

“Professor... Grand Seraph... Friend.” 

The drake shuddered.

“May the Silver Flame cleanse your soul.” Aiden’s burning hand rested apprehensively on Mikleo’s neck.

The drake shuddered at the touch, but did not shy away. The flame enveloped his body, burning the malevolence until nothing was left but Mikleo’s naked form. Zaveid’s winds whipped the blanket off the bed, covering Mikleo. Muse knelt, dismissing her staff and void chains, cradling her son.

“I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m sorry.”

“My son. We know it was not you.”

“No hard feelings,” grumbled Zaveid, rubbing his chest.

“Is it gone?” she asked. 

Mikleo nodded weakly. “Yes. It’s just me.”

“I will always protect you, my son.” She held him tightly.

“Fewisolsu Roku,” he said quietly, tears streaming down his face. “It’s a beautiful name.”

She ran her fingers under his fringe. Blood was smeared on his face, rippled with tears, tangled in his once beautiful hair.

“Please leave me with my son,” she asked.

Aiden left with Zaveid and Edna, shutting the broken door behind them to the best of their ability.

“They’re never going to truly forgive me. I let everyone down,” said Mikleo.

Muse ignored him, running her hand down his shoulder, pulling his arm forth from the bloodied blanket. She hummed quietly, turning his arm over in her hands, finding the large open wound on his forearm. She pushed a healing arte through it, knowing although he was far more skilled, he was too weak to cast anything just yet.

“I was fooled by a cheap imitation. Gods, I was so blind. It wasn’t even anything like him. I’m a fool.”

She continued humming, struggling to drag Mikleo to his feet. He weakly stood, she guided him to the washroom. He collapsed to his knees in front of the tub, the blanket dragging behind him. She filled the tub with water and helped him inside, leaving the bloodied blanket on the floor like a spent cocoon.

“I don’t deserve to be here.”

She shushed him and continued humming, running her fingers through his hair and sudsing it with the shampoo, pulling the blood and sweat from him. She leaned his head back, rinsing his long silvery hair. 

“I don’t deserve you.”

She shushed him again, applying conditioner to his hair, massaging his scalp and leaning him back again to rinse. Her delicate fingers wove carefully, full of love and kindness. She rubbed his arms with soap, running her thumbs in massaging circles down his forearms.

“Mom, why... How can you still love me?” His eyes were shut tightly.

“I watched you die once. I was not enough to protect you,” she said, concentrating on the motions of her hands. "I will not lose you again.”

“But I did something horrible. I don’t deserve you.”

She helped her son stand, rinsing him with what little control over water she had.

“No one deserves to be corrupted by malevolence. I’ve known you for a long time, Mikleo. You’ve always done wonderful things. We know you were poisoned. We know you made mistakes.”

She wrapped a towel around him. He shivered in discomfort, unused to having wet hair as he could always manipulate and wick the moisture away easily with his power. He weakly stepped out of the tub, ungracefully dripping water to the floor, not truly knowing how to use a towel properly.

“I’ve doomed this ship,” said Mikleo, looking away. “We should never have come.”

“We are here now, and we will survive with each other.”

“I should have taken a squire. We should have stronger domains and fallbacks. And... I just... I rushed everything, because...” Mikleo looked down. “I think I’ve been corrupted for far longer than I realize.” Mikleo wobbled where he stood, letting the towel drop and dressing himself in his clothes.

Muse watched her son carefully, not letting her panic show. She watched him adjust his coat and finally crown his forehead with his circlet, dropping his hand to his side to brush his fingers against the feathers attached to his belt. Mikleo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued speaking.

“I’ve been obsessed with getting out to sea for far too long. Plenty of people warned me, but... I’ve always been willing to put myself in the line of danger for him. No one thought I was anything but myself.”

“What is it that you believe happened, Mikleo?”

“I don’t know. It’s as though something has been calling me, controlling me, manipulating my actions. It got in my head, Mom. I don’t know how, but-”

The boat creaked and swayed. Mikleo fell to his knees. Muse crouched to maintain her balance, summoning her staff.

“What was that?” she asked.

Mikleo summoned his staff as well, using it to support his weak body as he stood, his wet hair awkwardly dripping down the back of his coat. He furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to make sense of what was going on.

“Stay here,” she said. “Will you be alright?”

He narrowed his eyes. He had no intention of staying put if they were in any danger.

“Stay,” she emptily ordered again, turning and leaving the room. She knew Mikleo must have been right behind her, following as quickly as his aching body would allow.

She reached the deck. 

“What’s going on?” she called. Crewmen were scattering, panicked and running about.

“We’re being attacked,” shouted one, running past her down the companionway before she could ask by what. She looked back at the man running down the stairs, then searched the deck for the other Seraphim.

The boat lurched sideways before balancing again. Muse bent her knees for support. Mikleo bumped into her from behind.

“Mikleo, you’re too weak, I told you to-”

“I’m not staying behind,” he mumbled.

She sighed in defeat. “Zaveid,” she called, catching a glimpse of the Wind Seraph, perched atop the crow’s nest, high in the air. “What do you see?”

“I don’t know,” he shouted back. “But whatever it is, it’s big.”

“This domain... It’s...” Mikleo mumbled.

“What is it?” She asked.

“It’s coming for me,” he said worriedly. “To finish the job.”

She looked around summoning her staff. “Where is Aiden?”

She glanced to her left and right, stepping out of the protection of the hallway. 

The ship shifted again, swaying far more than just the current. Muse balanced herself with her staff, taking another step. 

Tentacles slithered up the side of the ship, weaving around and pulling the ship down.

“Muse!” called Zaveid. “Get down!”

She turned, surprised. Before she could react, a large tentacle slammed into her side.

“Muse!”

Muse was flung across the ship, hitting the cabin wall. Zaveid windstepped to her, cradling her in his arms.

“Muse, are you alright?” asked Zaveid, gently patting her face. Her unresponsive head flopped from side to side. She was unconscious, but largely unhurt.

“Mom!” Mikleo ran towards Muse, his aching body slowing him down.

“Mikleo, no!” called Zaveid.

It was too late. A tentacle wrapped around Mikleo’s leg, pulling him high into the air. Mikleo flailed, seized uncomfortably upside down, his coat and four-tailed cloak whipping under him. He struggled, trying to find balance, but it was to no avail. The tentacled beast released an electric shock, pulses of lightning across the entire schooner. Mikleo gasped at the shock, Zaveid and Muse unable to move as well.

Another tentacle sprung forth from the sea. The tentacle lurched forth with great speed, aiming for Mikleo’s midsection.

He was impaled through his stomach, through and through.

“No!” screamed Zaveid. “No, no no!”

The tentacle turned and shook him off, his body sliding to the deck with a loud sickly thump. Blood poured uncontrollably from the large gaping wound.

Zaveid stood to move to Mikleo, his actions stunned and pained by the paralysis shock. He tried to cast a healing spell but failed, interrupted by the constant waves of electricity. He fell to his knees.

“Mik...”

He tried another heal, and failed to complete the cast. Mikleo was not moving.

“Mik... you can’t...”

Zaveid looked behind him, Muse’s eyes were shut tightly. She was knocked out, but still breathing. He turned back to Mikleo, his blood quickly pooling under him and soaking his clothes. He looked to Muse, still unconscious. He crawled across the deck, achingly deciding to leave Muse by herself. He was stunned every few seconds by paralysis. He finally reached the Water Seraph.

“Mikky... you can’t...”

He swiped his large hand under Mikleo’s fringe, his fingers cradling his face.

“You’re so cold... Mikleo... please... you can’t be...”

Zaveid tried again to heal him, but could not complete the cast. He buried his head in Mikleo’s shoulder, unable to do much more than hold his friend, helpless, as his life slipped away.

“Mikleo... please... don’t die on me...”

“Hephsin Yulind!”

Zaveid turned to see the source of the voice.

There stood their Shepherd, transformed by Edna’s Earth armatus. But...

He had not armatized using the divine artifact. His bond with Edna was much more so that he did not need to rely on any specially crafted item to form the armatus with her, his affinity to the Earth element familiar and innate. His form was different from the usual armatus, yet recognizable to Zaveid. Instead of a long ponytail, his hair appeared the same length as always, shaggy, but blonde. His coat was black with silver details decorating the back like a woven spine. His vest, now a pinstriped brown, black pants, thick brown gloves and boots. Every detail was there. 

Eizen.

He glanced back at Zaveid, Zaveid nodding at him solemnly. Their armatized fairy circle arte blossomed ghostly lotus flowers across the ship, glimmering with a green ethereal glow. 

Mikleo’s eyes fluttered open.

“Mik!” said Zaveid excitedly, patting his friend’s cheek. “You’re alive!”

Mikleo groaned, looking down at his stomach. His whole outfit was soaked with blood, torn at the midsection.

“Zaveid... I’m sorry.”

Zaveid shook his head. “Forget about that! You were so cold, I thought you were...”

“Zaveid.”

“Mik...”

“I’m always cold. It’s my nature.” Mikleo turned away and spat blood.

Zaveid’s lips pursed into a sheepish grin, his arms wrapping around Mikleo and squeezing tightly.

“I thought I lost you,” he said, between kind laughs.

Mikleo coughed. “There’s no time to be sentimental. You have a hellion to fight.”

“Right.” Zaveid turned and stood, seeing Muse, wobbling but standing on the other side of the boat.

The armatized man stood between them, looking down at the bracelet on his left wrist.

“Eizen,” called Zaveid. 

The man turned gracefully to face Zaveid, leaning back with confidence, his hand resting at his side.

“The kid’s right. We can be sentimental later,” he said. He gestured with his chin. “I gotta say though, the long hair suits you. Way better than that rat tail you had.”

“....Eizen!” called Zaveid.

The man grinned and lept, black wings obscuring the sky. He drove into the tentacles with draconic energy. 

“That’s not the normal armatus...,” mumbled Mikleo.

“No. That’s The Reaper. It’s really him.” Zaveid threw his open jacket on the floor. “I’ve got a hellion to crush.”

Mikleo raised his chin in agreement.

Muse joined Mikleo, sitting and watching as Eizen effortlessly destroyed each tentacle grasping the ship, Zaveid backing him up. She ran her fingers through Mikleo’s hair.

“We just went through the trouble of washing you off,” she smiled, picking up Zaveid’s blood soaked jacket from the floor.

“I can handle it this time, mom.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of,” she said.

“This hellion is what was after me. We’ll be safer after they defeat it. Look.”

Eizen’s fists glowed with the Silver Flame, the fire travelling down the tentacles of the beast. The beast writhed and moaned, finally encompassed by the power of purification. The beast burned through, leaving no trace. It’s ancient and consumed nature must have left no remaining body or desire to be purified.

Eizen and Zaveid high fived each other before Eizen broke the armatus, his hair and clothes returning to their normal colors, Edna’s ghostly form sidestepping away from him before resolidifying.

Edna stared, wide eyed at the human form of her brother.

“...Aiden?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Why call me by a name I only had for twenty two short years?”

“Eizen,” she whispered. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him.

“Hey shorty. You grew up.” He flipped his coin, confused yet pleased when it landed heads side up.

“Eizen,” she repeated, pressing her cheek to his chest, squeezing tightly.

He turned to Mikleo, Edna clinging tightly to his side.

“Hey. Trouble.”

Mikleo stood shakily, his outfit torn and soaked in fresh blood.

“How in the hell did you convince me to be a  _ Shepherd  _ of all things?”

“We need you, Eizen,” said Zaveid, elbowing him.

He held his arms out to his sides. “That’s for sure. How’s my domain, teach?” he asked Mikleo.

“Not bad,” said Mikleo, his arms folded and eyes narrowed. The truth was, it was far more powerful and encompassing than before, as though he was finally putting his heart behind it. 

“So you’re the asshole that’s been spending time with my sister. You’d better watch yourself, or you’ll get yourself in more trouble than we’re in right now.”

Mikleo quirked an eyebrow at the strange new attitude on his former student.

“What would you suggest we do,  _ Shepherd _ ?” asked Mikleo, irritated.

Eizen shrugged, arms open. “I think you already know what needs to happen. Now that you’re purified, let’s take a look at the map.”

Mikleo turned and headed down the companionway towards the Captain’s chamber, his Shepherd, mother and friends in tow. He reached the Captain’s room, knocking at the door.

A frightened bearded man opened the door, baffled by the commotion and concernedly eyeing Mikleo, still soaked in blood.

“He’s no Aifread,” said Eizen, eyeing the aged gentleman. He was truly not much more than a fisherman.

“Easy now. Humans haven’t sailed in hundreds of years,” said Zaveid. “They have a lot to learn.”

“Hmph.”

He ignored the Captain, moving to his desk. The Captain stepped aside, nodding at Mikleo. Mikleo nodded back, mouthing the words “I’m sorry” to him. 

“Well. Damn. I didn’t expect you had it this bad, trouble.” Eizen rubbed his chin.

“What? What is it?” asked Mikleo.

“You see here, teach? You’ve been telling people we’re going to the first offshore Earthpulse point closest to the coast.” Eizen ran his fingers across the map, circling New Taliesin.

“Right.”

“But this is what’s marked on the map.” He tapped the map marker then folded his arms, allowing time for Mikleo to digest the information.

Mikleo scanned the map. The marker, their destination was far to the Southeast, dozens of Earthpulse points passed along the way.

“Wha... this is impossible. We should have stopped back here-”

“Malevolence,” said Eizen. “Your mind was clouded when you marked it.”

Mikleo stopped.

“The point you marked. Do you recognize the location?” asked Eizen.

Mikleo shook his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t.”

Zaveid appeared to be piecing something together. “That’s... No way!” said Zaveid.

Eizen nodded. “The Temple of Palamides. Last time I was there, it was above water. Pain in the ass to navigate. I wonder what it’ll look like now, as ruins.”

Mikleo watched the two men interact briefly, then glanced down back at the map.

“This isn’t what I saw. This point was here,” he said, dragging his finger back to the coast.

“Then why have you told people this will take three months? That point would be a few weeks to travel to and from at most, giving you plenty of time to purify the malevolence.”

“I...”

“I told you you weren’t fit to come. Your judgment was clouded. Probably because you carry the seeds of-”

Zaveid grabbed Eizen’s collar, shoving him back. Edna gasped, gripping her umbrella close.

“Really, Eizen? Coming from you?” Zaveid shoved him back.

Eizen narrowed his intense eyes, dropping the line of thought.

“This is the belly of the beast,” he said. “The daemon that tried to bring you here was likely one of Melchior’s tethered Malakhim.”

“The illusionist?” asked Zaveid through his teeth.

Eizen nodded. “His soul was used to awaken the Empyrean Amenoch. This temple is a shrine to him.”

“A-...Amenoch?” asked Mikleo. “The Great Lord?”

“Right. His Malakhim likely wandered the Earth after rejecting Maotelus’ purification when their bond was severed,” he continued, “making Palamides Temple their closest link to Melchior. The Earthpulse point there feeds Amenoch directly.”

“Think Symmone,” said Zaveid. “She may have once been one of his Seraphim.”

“So...” started Mikleo. “The soul used to awaken Amenoch... was an illusionist, and likely his... Malaks... that rejected purification are what have been calling to me?”

“Now you’re getting it, teach,” said Eizen. “And since you’ve been spreading the good word, you’re enemy number one. They found you the moment you dipped a toe in the ocean.”

“Oh.” Mikleo tapped his chin.

_ An illusionist like Symmone? That would explain the vividness of the vision of Sorey. _

“Oh?” asked Eizen.

“So our plan doesn’t change,” responded Mikleo. “We still head to this point. But now we know more of what to expect.”

Eizen nodded.

Muse looked at the map. “Why don’t we start with a smaller, easier point-”

“We cut off the head of the beast, and the body will starve,” said Eizen. “The malevolence will lessen greatly once we clear the temple. It’s the most logical place to start,” he said. “Good job stumbling on this by accident, teach.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes further at Eizen in irritation. 

“And I think it goes without saying, you don’t get to make any more decisions without my input,” said Eizen.

“What?” Mikleo’s said through his teeth.

“You heard me. This expedition is now lead by me.”

“You can’t be serious. I’ve been working on this for-”

“For twenty two years. I know. And you almost blew it for us because you missed your boyfriend.”

Mikleo’s hands clenched to fists. His chin lowered, his eyes narrowed. He took one step towards Eizen, Muse and Zaveid immediately recognized his reaction and held him back. Eizen turned away, smirking. The smile was wiped from his face when he felt a sharp umbrella tip jab between his ribs. 

“Say sorry,” said Edna.

“What?”

“Say you’re sorry. His boyfriend is the Shepherd that freed you from being a dragon. He also ended the Age of Chaos,” Edna said firmly. “We don’t talk bad about Sorey.”

Eizen looked down.

“So be nice to Meebo. He’s my brother too.” She poked him again with the umbrella.

“Brother? He’s not even your element-”

“Say. You’re. Sorry.” She jabbed him between each word, stepping closer.

“You’re serious,” he said.

“Don’t make me say it again. You’re being a real jerk,” she said. “Your jerkyness is going to create malevolence. You’re a stupid human now, remember.”

Eizen let out a long and drawn out sigh. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

Mikleo said nothing.

“But we’re not armatizing again,” finished Eizen.

“Fine by me.” Mikleo understood what was unsaid, Eizen would be armatizing with Edna exclusively.

“And you can’t go in the water alone,” continued Eizen.

“Fine.”

“And any treasure I find is mine to keep.”

Mikleo shook his head. “Treasure belongs to the world’s museums. We deserve to know our history.”

Eizen laughed. “We’ll see about that.”

The men looked to each other tensely, agreeing to disagree. Yet they both understood in their hearts that the next steps of their journey would be exciting, dangerous and rewarding. The only way they could survive the challenges ahead was to work together.

“Come, my son. Let me wash the blood from your clothes,” said Muse, leading Mikleo out of the Captain’s chamber.

Mikleo grumbled, begrudgingly following his mother, fiddling with the orange feathers on his belt.

_ I’m doing this for you, Sorey. I hope we can make a difference. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team journeys to Palamides Temple, hoping to eliminate the powerful Malevolent domain plaguing the Earthpulse.

Mikleo shot another ice lance from the crow’s nest, his staff balanced carefully along his left arm, held firmly in place by his gloved fingertips. His feet dangled off the edge, stoic, balancing his body. At this point he didn’t know if he was hitting any sea hellions or blindly shooting into the waves.

“Are you doing alright, my son?”

Mikleo grunted, releasing another ice lance towards the ocean, not turning to the voice of his mother behind him.

“You haven’t eaten or slept in three days.”

“Don’t need to.”

She ignored him, offering him a salt boar sandwich. He hastily took it, eating it with his right hand, his staff still balanced along his left arm. The sandwich did not last long.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

“You look handsome in your new clothes.” Muse had been unable to repair his coat, the sea monster having ripped straight through his midsection, nearly tearing him in two. Hemming properly would have to wait until he was back ashore. She had however found him a blue and white pinstriped vest to wear over his black ruffle-tipped shirt so that he would at least not feel as naked. The damage on his undershirt was neatly concealed by the vest.

Mikleo hummed, annoyed. “I miss my coat.”

“I know, dear.”

He released another ice lance.

“There is more that is bothering you,” she said.

Mikleo hummed again. “I told you. I shouldn’t have come, and now the expedition is not my own.”

Muse moved closer to her son in the small space of the crow’s nest. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling the muscles in his arm tensing as he released another ice lance towards the open water.

“Your goal is purification, is it not?”

“Yes, and exploration.”

“But you are here to help Sorey.”

“I am.”

“Is that not enough?”

Mikleo sighed noisily. “It should be, shouldn’t it? And I’m glad Eizen has regained his memories, I truly am. But I’m afraid the ship’s not big enough for the both of us.”

“You have the best you could ever hope for with you.”

Mikleo fired another ice lance. “I’m not included in that.”

“My son, you are, and we still need you. You are the strongest Water Seraph the world knows of.”

He turned to face her. “And soon to be the strongest dragon, at this rate. I’ve doomed us.”

Muse snuggled her son a little closer. “I doubt that. You’ve already learned so much. Besides, smooth seas never made a skilled sailor,” she said.

“Yeah? Who told you that?”

She gestured with her chin towards Eizen, who was approaching Zaveid below them on the deck.

“Figures,” Mikleo mumbled.

  


-

  


“Hey.”

Zaveid turned from his view of the waves to meet Eizen’s intense gaze.

“Oh no. We’re not having this conversation.”

Eizen moved next to Zaveid, leaning against the side of the ship and gazing off to the waves.

“Hundreds of years and you still remember all my tells.” Eizen smirked.

“We’re not doing this, Eizen.”

Eizen chuckled. “Why? Afraid I’ll stir up old feelings?”

Zaveid bit his tongue, unresponsive.

“Come on. Two men at sea, _the motion of the ocean_...”

“Shut the hell up!” Zaveid sputtered angrily. “Is Edna around? What if she hears you?”

“She’s in the mess hall. Come on. We can go under the deck, I won’t take long. For old times’ sake-”

Zaveid interrupted him with a shove. “I told you we’re not-”

Eizen stifled his words with roaring laughter.

“I’m just messing with you,” he said. “I know you’re with the Professor’s mom.”

“I ought to throw you overboard,” grumbled Zaveid.

“Then you’d be screwed, and not in the way I’m gunning for.”

“Damnit, Eizen, shut the hell up!” Zaveid pursed his lips, ignoring Eizen’s laughter. “Besides,” he said more quietly, “You’re human. You probably couldn’t take-”

“So you have thought about it,” said Eizen, without skipping a beat.

“Have you been drinking?” asked Zaveid, exasperated.

Eizen shrugged, arms wide. “Haven’t you? We’ve got weeks before we reach our destination. Live a little.”

“What about the hellions?”

Eizen turned and pointed to the crow’s nest, Mikleo with his legs perched over the side, his staff straddled along his left arm, pointed at the sea. An ice lance flew far over the men’s heads, neatly splashing into the ocean.

“Trouble’s handling it.”

Zaveid sighed. “Don’t call him that. Mikky’s a good kid.”

“If you say so.”

“Eizen.”

Eizen looked to Zaveid, his eyes serious.

“You wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t woken up Maotelus. You owe him respect, at lea-”

“I didn’t ask to come back. I had a full life.” Eizen’s booming voice was almost convincing.

“Really? And were you happy, with the way you left Edna behind?”

Eizen sighed, pulling the coin out of his pocket and flipping it. Heads. He stared at it far longer than necessary before finally returning it to his pocket.

“You got me. It’s good to have her around, without fear.”

“Really, you and Mikleo should try to get along. You’re both nerds, as Edna would say.”

Eizen snorted. “Yeah. He taught me arts and crafts back at the Academy.”

“And?”

“And the ancient tongue. Poorly.”

“And?” Zaveid prodded.

“And got me reading pirate books.” Eizen sighed. “Alright, I owe him a lot. He practically raised me as a human, is that what you want to hear?”

“It sounds like you were exactly where you needed to be.”

“If you say so.”

  


-

  


Mikleo held guard over the ship, unmoving from his spot on the crow's nest. It was the furthest from the ocean aboard the ship he physically could be. Edna spent most mornings by his side, overcoming her unspoken fear of being so far above the ground, bringing him biscuits, sausages and occasionally eggs. She respected his wish of saying very little and responded in kind. Lunches were often with Zaveid, bringing with him whatever steamed vegetables were hardy enough to last the trip. Zaveid was the most familiar with Mikleo’s times of depression and offered the same comforts he often had over the last several hundred years, lightly rubbing his back and arms as much as Mikleo would permit. Dinners typically consisted of salted meats and breads with Muse, offering similar but more tender comforts than Zaveid. None could get much more than a few grunts and sparse sentences from the Water Seraph. Mikleo stayed above the deck, firmly perched in the crow's nest, adamant to stand guard.

After three weeks, another visitor came to see him.

“You’re up.”

Mikleo hummed in acknowledgement, but not agreement.

“Let’s go, Professor. The anchor is down.”

Mikleo dismissed his staff, turning to face Eizen.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked, folding his arms tightly across his strangely vested chest. He still felt naked without his coat.

“The crewmen will pray to strengthen our domain and keep the boat safe. We’ll head down to the temple and purify the corruption.”

“That’s it?” asked Mikleo. “That’s your whole plan?”

“Listen, kid, I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have-”

“Save it. I’m in no place to question you now. Just promise me one thing.”

“Depends on what it is.”

“If I turn into a dragon, kill me.”

Eizen sighed. “You’re not turning into a dragon today, Professor.”

“Promise me.”

“Alright, alright, I promise. As empty as it may be.”

Mikleo let out a sigh of relief. “Do you have gels?”

Eizen patted the small bag hidden under his coat.

“Elixirs?” asked Mikleo.

“Basic stuff. Come on. I’m ready. Thought you trusted me.”

Annoyed, Mikleo turned and windstepped off the tower onto the deck. Hearing wind rush behind him he turned, amused to see that Eizen had followed, windstepping as well. The entirety of the crew was waiting on the deck, tying off thick ropes to a hoisted lifeboat, now accessible from the side of the ship deck.

Mikleo took no more than a few steps before Muse and Edna were by his sides, gently nudging him. Zaveid was not far away, nodding and smiling. He relaxed internally, glad to see his family supporting him, yet refused to show a reaction.

“You’re all ready?” He asked, voice stern and curt.

The group nodded.

“I’d recommend staying in your vessel until we get there. Unless you don’t mind getting wet.”

Edna was the first to dissolve into a wisp and take residence within Eizen, Zaveid following suit. Finally Muse smiled at her son, disappearing into a brilliant flash of light, joining the others. Eizen held his fist to his heart firmly.

Mikleo shook his head, walking toward the lifeboat. The crewmen nodded at him politely, firmly holding taut the ropes that suspended the boat. He stepped aboard, Eizen alongside him. Eizen nodded at the men, and soon they were lowered to the sea.

Mikleo shivered at the feeling of loose water mana surrounding him, the salty humid ocean air teasing against the few areas of exposed skin on his neck and face. The small lifeboat was no match to the rocking waves.

“Stay close,” he said, casting his spectral guise bubble around the both of them.

Eizen nodded in agreement.

“When you’re ready, step off the boat.”

Eizen took no time to walk off the boat, Mikleo following closely in the cramped bubble. They crashed into the waves, the bubble dancing along the surface of the water. Mikleo manipulated the water around them, pushing them downwards despite the air in the bubble. Soon they were slowly descending through the depths of the ocean, the seated men facing each other, legs side by side. The ocean swallowed the bubble whole, providing an impossible view of endless ocean, glimmering light and schools of fish.

“You know,” started Eizen, “You can use my vessel space if you want-”

“No thanks.”

“What? Something wrong with me, Professor?”

Mikleo looked off into the ocean, watching the scattered rays of the light filter through the breaking waves slowly disappearing above them.

“No. It’s not you. I just... don’t like to.”

“Why not?”

Mikleo blinked in surprise. He made eye contact with Eizen, startled to see his intense crystal blue eyes glued to his own.

“You really want to know?” asked Mikleo.

“We have time. Tell me.”

Mikleo sighed.

“I...” He pursed his lips. He really had no reason to trust Eizen, other than Edna and Zaveid vouching for him. He had known him only as the human Aiden, although he challenged him often he never undermined his authority as he had now. Mikleo leaned his head back, looking upwards at the darkening ocean above them, illuminated by the glow of the spectral bubble.

Mikleo internally cursed himself, knowing that Edna would be first to make fun of him.

“Because...,” he continued quietly, “There’s no one like Sorey. No one else ever feels right.” Mikleo leaned back and briefly closed his eyes. His expression was easy to read, impossible to miss the longing and peace that thinking about Sorey brought.

“Hmm,” Eizen hummed.

Mikleo remained silent, allowing space for the other man to respond if he desired.

“I didn’t much like it either, taking humans as vessels. Although, I’m curious how some people may have felt. I always thought Aifread would have been interesting, even though I got to be a fly on the wall with him more often than not.”

“But you never did?”

“Nah. I had my coin.”

There was a bit of silence as the men searched for more words to continue the conversation.

“So,...” said Eizen, “Sorey killed me, huh?”

Mikleo shook his head. “We all did. Edna, myself, Zaveid, Lailah, Rose and Sorey.”

Eizen scoffed. “Rose was a fighter, huh?”

Mikleo smiled, chuckling a bit. “A fierce one. A dagger wielding assassin, in fact.”

“Assassin, huh? That one’s not in the history books.”

“No need for it to be. She served well as a Shepherd, until her death.”

“So... did I give you guys any trouble?” he asked.

“Eizen,” echoed Edna.

“Sorry, sorry. Edna doesn’t like it when I talk about it.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes. “The toughest dragon I ever fought.”

Eizen tried to hide his mouth as his lips curled with pride.

The bubble hit solid ground below them. Mikleo summoned his staff, acting as a light source. A large set of steps leading up to a majestic, looming temple laid in front of them.

“Wow,” breathed Mikleo, beginning to ascend the stairs with Eizen by his side. “This architecture is fabulous.” The bubble floated around the men, keeping them dry and safe.

“Wait till you get inside,” said Eizen. “It was once watertight, there are several theories floating about regarding whether or not it was built above or below water. When I first saw it myself, we followed an underwater tunnel to the entrance.” Eizen seemed to smile at the thought. “Although it seems the world has shifted too much for any of that to be intact.”

“What Era is this from?” asked Mikleo.

“Temperance of Avarost,” said both men in unison, Mikleo’s voice sounding like more of a question where Eizen’s was a statement.

“It must have been, the architecture style matches-” said Mikleo.

“Although this is a man-made structure built for worship. And hardly anything is left standing from the Destiny Dawn Era,” finished Eizen.

“Oh Lords, not this again,” echoed Edna.

Mikleo chuckled. “You ready to get a little wet?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” said Eizen.

“Take a deep breath. You get the door, I’ll handle the elements.”

“Right,” said Eizen. He took a moment to prepare himself mentally, then took the deepest breath he could manage.

The Spectral Bubble around them popped, Eizen now weightless under the grandeur of the ocean. He swam up to the large stone door, pulling it open with great vigor, borrowing from Edna’s Giant’s Strength. Mikleo strolled in through the door, walking through the water with his feet solid on the stone temple floor as though it didn’t affect him, his ponytail floating behind him as the only clue. Eizen swam through the door, staying close to Mikleo. Eizen pushed the door closed, a few bubbles escaping his nose.

Mikleo raised his staff with his left hand before firmly thumping it to the floor, a large decorative ring of light glowing underneath him. He brought his right hand forth, gripping a fist in front of him, then pulling towards his body, strained as though there was great resistance.

The water began flowing, moving from inside the temple out. The draining was a slow process, the water level within the temple slowly decreasing. Eizen swam up, desperately breathing in the pocket of air that was slowly increasing in size.

Finally the water had nearly cleared the temple. Water rushed around and away from Eizen’s ankles, in moments he found both the temple and himself practically dry. Lanterns lit along the tall decorated walls, powered by ancient Seraphic artes, yet not as ancient as the temple itself. Sea flora and odd creatures clung to the eroded walls, creating a strange textured array of architecture and the visual representation of destruction the ocean had caused over time. Small water rivulets dripped down the sides, held at bay only by Mikleo’s will.

“This is a strong domain,” muttered Mikleo. Eizen nodded, leading the way forward, dragging his fingers along the tattered temple walls. The remaining Seraphim exited Eizen, following close behind. Muse placed her hand on her son’s shoulder briefly, smiling. He nodded sternly, concentrating on his task of keeping them dry and safe from aquatic hellions.

Eizen stopped, his fingers tracing markings on a nearby wall. “This is new.”

“What is it?” asked Zaveid.

“These markings, they tell a story.”

Mikleo stood by Eizen, both men with their fingers to their lips, studying the markings. Edna rolled her eyes and groaned, leaning against Muse.

Eizen slowly tapped the masked, robed figures etched on the wall. “These are the Malakhim that fled here.”

“How can you tell?” asked Mikleo.

“The outfit. Tethered Malakhim wore masks such as this.”

“Fascinating,” said Mikleo. “I count seven of them.”

“Let’s continue.” Eizen gestured with his chin towards the corridor before leading away. The Seraphim followed him. It wasn’t long before he paused before another strange mural.

This one was of six Malakhim, surrounding one black mass in the center. The center mass had odd markings around it.

“What happened to the seventh guy?” asked Zaveid.

Mikleo’s eyes met Eizen’s briefly before looking to Zaveid.

“Oh.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” said Edna.

Mikleo rubbed his arm, massaging against the sore spot where Zaveid had torn his flesh weeks earlier. His fingers searched for the orange feathers by his side, then curled back, remembering they were still attached to his torn coat.

“This one died,” Eizen said matter of factly. “Let’s move on.”

Mikleo moved his head in a gentle, barely discernible nod before following.

Eizen led them down a corridor to the left, standing before a strange large broken chalice decorated with a fractured blue gem.

“Looks like the puzzles are broken,” said Eizen. “Good.”

“Good?” asked Mikleo. “Why would it be good that they-”

“They were a pain in the ass,” responded Eizen.

“They’re still part of history,” said Mikleo firmly.

“History I’d rather not repeat.” Eizen wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning around, heading back towards the central chamber. Mikleo stared longingly at the broken chalice, committing it to memory before following Eizen and the rest of the group. He felt Muse’s arm curling around him as he caught up.

“Do not lag behind, my son,” she whispered.

He looked at her, annoyed, but thankful she was watching out for him. Eizen was not far ahead, paused in front of yet another mural.

Four messily scrawled figures stood in front of two sideways ones. The figures had been drawn with additional arms or appendages.

“Not good,” muttered Eizen. Edna tugged at his coat, as if to tell him it was time to go. He looked to her, then back at the mural.

“These ones are turning too, aren’t they?” asked Mikleo, pointing at the four standing figures.

Eizen needled him with intense eyes before turning and continuing through the corridor.

“Let’s go, Mik.” Zaveid bumped him with his elbow.

Mikleo looked to Zaveid as if to say he was still sorry for what he had done. Zaveid narrowed his small eyes and nodded before continuing behind.

A small laugh echoed in the chamber.

“Did you hear that?” asked Mikleo.

Muse looked at him strangely.

“Hear what?” asked Eizen, stopping.

“Nothing. I guess it was nothing.” Mikleo shook his head.

Eizen stepped closer to Mikleo, uncomfortably in his personal space.

“What did you hear?” demanded Eizen, his face close to Mikleo’s.

Mikleo grimaced before responding. “Laughter.”

“It’s not real,” Eizen responded, almost too quickly, as though he was prepared.

Mikleo leaned his head back, annoyed. “I know that, now. If no one else heard it.”

“I trust you won’t let it in,” said Eizen.

“Of course not,” said Mikleo. “I still feel terrible about what happened. I won’t be a liability.”

“Don’t feel. Just block it out.”

Mikleo closed his eyes. “Fine.”

He once again felt Muse’s warm, delicate hand on his back. He turned, meeting her concerned violet eyes with his own. Mikleo felt himself relaxing in her presence. He nodded at her, she nodded briefly in return. He took a deep breath, his concentration focused on holding the water away from the group.

Again Mikleo heard laughter, circling him, bouncing echoes from the walls of the temple. Mikleo turned to see the source, shaking his head firmly when he remembered that the sound was not real. Muse moved to grip his arm.

“Mikleo...”

A whisper echoed Mikleo’s name. The group turned to look at Mikleo.

“You heard it this time, didn’t you,” muttered Mikleo, summoning his staff.

Eizen narrowed his eyes and nodded.

“Oh, Mikleo...,” called the voice.

“Stop it,” said Mikleo, unflinching. “You’re a poor imitation of Sorey.”

Laughter echoed around the group, now tightening their formation, turning to find the source of the voice. Mikleo’s knee bowed slightly under the weight of the malevolence.

“Come on, Mikleo, these are really cool ruins!” The voice called. “I bet we can make a neat discovery. Come with me!”

“Are you alright?” asked Muse in a quiet voice.

Mikleo closed his eyes and shook his head. “You’re not fooling anyone,” he said firmly.

A figure stepped from the shadows. Sorey, his smile shining bright as the sun, sauntered harmlessly towards the group.

“By the Gods,” whispered Muse. “He looks just like Selene.”

“He’s not real,” reaffirmed Mikleo.

“What makes you say that?” asked another strange voice that no one seemed to recognize. No one but...

Muse turned.

A young man with shoulder length brown hair stepped from the shadows. He wore an odd asymmetrical white cloak with black markings and trim.

“What are you doing here?” demanded Muse.

“Hello, sister.”

Mikleo pointed his staff at the fake Sorey, then to the new man.

“You’re not Michael,” she fumed. Mikleo turned to see a look of anger he had never witnessed pass on Muse’s face. “You’re not Michael!”

Zaveid was quickly by Muse’s side, gripping her firmly with his large hands. She eased into the comfort of having him close.

“Sister, we knew what had to be done,” said Michael. “Mikleo was already dead. He has always been weak. I got rid of him for you.” Michael’s sickly sweet smile was haunting. “Look at him now,” continued Michael, “Still weak.”

Muse summoned her staff. Zaveid stepped back, readying his battle stance. Eizen looked to Edna and nodded, silently armatizing with each other.

Mikleo’s hand balled into a fist. “Bastard! I’ll kill you!”

“But Mikleo, he wrote the Celestial Record! We’re his biggest fans! Don’t hurt him,” begged the fake Sorey.

Mikleo stumbled, using his staff for balance. “Take care of them,” he said. “I can’t fight and hold the water back.”

Zaveid nodded to him, preparing his pendulum. He reached his arm back.

“Stop!” called yet another unfamiliar voice.

“Ugh, how many of them are there going to be?” called both Eizen and Edna’s armatized voices.

A young woman stepped forth from the shadow, her long silvery green-tipped hair flowing behind her.

“Zaveid, you mustn’t fight them!” called the woman.

Zaveid held his gaze unchanging. “Damn, Mik. They do seem real.” He slid his rear leg back an inch. “Let’s take them.”

Mikleo looked at him oddly, focusing his concentration on holding back the water. Muse watched Zaveid carefully. His expression shared no hints, but it was clear that he recognized this woman from his past. And she must have been just as important to him as Sorey and Michael were to Mikleo and herself.

Muse focused, summoning several paper cards around the group, lighting them aflame and sending them towards the fake Sorey and Michael. The flames burnt easily through the formless guises, leaving nothing but ash and dust in their wake. She nudged Zaveid to take care of the third figure, the woman.

“Zaveid, stop!” begged the young woman.

Zaveid found himself frozen, wanting to attack but desperate to watch the woman, to see her in motion just one more time...

“That’s enough,” called Eizen and Edna, sending a scrap toss towards the girl. She dissipated into a cloud of dust. Eizen turned to Zaveid. “Really? Theodora?”

“Shut the hell up, Eizen,” said Zaveid through his teeth.

Muse continued to watch Zaveid for clues, his expressionless face refusing to betray him.

Skittering sounds surrounded them. Hellions.

“My son, concentrate on keeping us safe,” Muse said, readying her staff. He nodded, kneeling. He focused on keeping the water at bay, whispering reassurance to himself.

Skittering, clawed and finned hellions that were bound to have been more fearful in water hissed, surrounding them. Eizen stayed armatized with Edna, fighting with Earthen and Draconic energies, Zaveid with his pendulum and Wind lances, and Muse with her Void chains and scattered papers lit aflame.

Mikleo focused on the strain of keeping the water at bay, only pausing briefly to cast his largest healing artes towards the group at needed opportunities. At these moments water poured from the walls of the building, only to be rapidly rushed away by Mikleo’s will, pulsing and breathing with Mikleo's determination.

Soon the threat was eliminated. Edna and Eizen unarmatized, nodding at each other. Mikleo remained kneeling on the floor. Muse offered her hand to help Mikleo stand, Zaveid close behind her. Mikleo shook his head.

“The whispers have not stopped,” said Mikleo. “It knows I’m the most easily corrupted.”

“My son, they are not real,” Muse repeated Eizen’s words.

“I know, but the domain is,” he said, trying to stand. Zaveid offered his hand forward as well, Mikleo choosing to take his, pulling and putting more weight on him than he would have had it been Muse. Zaveid pulled him close.

“You’re still pure, Mik. They haven’t gotten to you.”

“Thank you,” whispered Mikleo, closing his eyes momentarily, contemplating if there was a way to tune out the murmur of whispers playing in his mind. He wobbled briefly before standing on his own volition, stepping back from Zaveid.

“Please stay close to me,” said Mikleo quietly, filing away his questions about Theodora for later. Zaveid nodded, thankful that Mikleo nor Muse had pried. The men walked next to each other, following Eizen who had continued down the corridor. Muse jogged to Eizen, whispering something in his ear. Eizen nodded to her.

“I’m sorry to be a burden.” Mikleo muttered.

“You can’t help your element, Mikman,” responded Zaveid, in a voice far more serious than Mikleo often heard from him. “We just don’t want you to be poisoned again. Besides, you’re doing fine.”

Mikleo watched, dizzy as Eizen stopped in front of another mural. Eizen’s fingers danced on his chin as he tried to make sense of the drawing.

“The domain is very strong here,” Mikleo said quietly.

Zaveid nodded in agreement. Mikleo’s vision began to spin from the weight of the malevolence.

“Dragon,” said Eizen, his fingers pulling back from the mural.

Mikleo caught a quick glance at the mural. The mural showed very clearly a large hellion with wings, above a Malakhim that appeared to have tentacles writhing from its body. Below the strange figures were two more sideways ones, drawn more crudely than before.

Mikleo collapsed to his knees, the whispers increasing in strength. He covered his ears with his gloved hands, finding it did not help block out the sound. He cried in pain.

“You’re okay, my son,” said Muse, leaning to comfort him. “You’re still pure. Be strong against this attack.”

Mikleo nodded before touching his forehead to the stone floor, wincing.

Zaveid perked up, as though he recognized something on the winds.

“What is it?” asked Eizen.

“It’s a dragon,” whispered Edna.

Eizen furrowed his brow. “Of course it is.” He looked back at Muse and Mikleo before turning forward.

“This way.” Eizen gestured ahead of him with his chin.

Muse nodded, Zaveid once again helping Mikleo stand. He leaned against Zaveid for support, unable to hold himself up on his own anymore. Water slowly returned to the chamber, just enough to coat the stone floor. Mikleo cursed the splashing sound their footsteps now made. He closed his eyes to concentrate on pushing the water away, letting Zaveid guide him forward.

They travelled through the broken jeweled door of the final chamber. The malevolence was certainly the strongest here.

Mikleo nudged Zaveid, bending his knees. Zaveid obliged, letting Mikleo move back to the ground. Mikleo sat on the stone floor, vision spinning, breathing heavily. He was in no condition to fight a dragon. Water rushed by his seated legs. He focused himself as much as he could on pushing the water from the chamber.

His eyes blurred, seeing a deep brown and gold dragon roaring before him, flapping its wings and rising into the air of the large chamber.

Edna’s eyes widened. She looked to Eizen, then back to the dragon. Eizen stood, understanding and taking it in, eyes narrowed.

“So that’s what I looked like, eh? Not bad.”

Zaveid dropped his hands, which had been reading the winds. “It’s not an Earth elemental at all, he’s water. Pay no mind to the disguise.” He wrinkled his nose, turning to Edna. “You’re up.”

Edna nodded, rolling her eyes. “This sucks.”

Eizen called her true name and armatized with Edna. He seemed to have a quiet conversation with her, easing her unrest before readying their battle stance. Finally, they attacked. They focused on Earth based artes, Muse to his left and Zaveid to his right, attacking the beast from range.

Flashes of visions appeared before Mikleo. Visions of Sorey, visions of the death of his companions, visions of giving in and becoming a drake again. It wouldn’t be so bad, just to let go of the water for a moment. Eizen would drown, and his family would soon succumb to the malevolence. Then he could reign this underwater kingdom. The ruins could be his.

_Don’t feel. Just block it out._

Eizen’s words echoed through Mikleo’s mind.  He shook his head rapidly, finding the water level had reached ankle height. He took a deep breath, finding his center. He summoned his staff and forced himself to stand.

_I think I know how I can block it out. If I can just..._

Zaveid looked back to Mikleo, seeing him reaching his hand forward. Mikleo’s body began to glow, a chilled wind ruffling his hair. Zaveid shook his head, smiling, turning his attention back to the dragon.

Mikleo pulled a portion of water from the floor, allowing it to climb his body. The water made a rough crackling sound as it turned to ice, wrapping around his legs and torso, forming greaves and tasset armor. He raised his chin, confident in blocking some of the malevolence and creating a sturdy support. He continued to pull the water from the room towards himself forming a strong breastplate, pauldrons and bracers, with the remaining ice crystals dancing around him in a thick, moving shield.

He thumped his staff to the floor in a shockwave, the remaining water in the room spreading to the corners and solidifying to ice. Eizen looked back to him between attacks, nodding, pleased to have solid ground underneath his feet once again.

The voices and dizziness faded. Mikleo narrowed his eyes, focusing on the enemy at hand. The dragon swiped angrily towards Eizen. Eizen dodged and weaved, avoiding the attacks expertly, throwing large stones and strengthened punches at every opportunity.

The dragon roared, it’s narrowed slitted eyes looking directly at Mikleo. It seemed to take a step forward, fiercely growling. Mikleo readied his staff, channelling forth his strongest ice arte.

The dragon reared its head back, inhaling a deep breath. Muse and Zaveid both thrust their void chains and pendulum around the beast’s mouth, holding it tightly closed. Mikleo’s strong ice lance shot forward, followed by Eizen’s fierce armatized pummels. Mikleo continued a barrage of ice lances, Eizen continuing to weaken the beast with Earth laced punches. The dragon struggled before finally collapsing.

Mikleo channeled one final ice lance, as thick and powerful as he could, and released it forward, piercing the beast’s heart.

It was enough to end the dragon’s life. The malevolent domain in Palamides Temple dissipated.

“Nice work, professor,” said Eizen, separating from Edna. Edna kept her eyes focused on Eizen, still shaken by the form the dragon took, despite how much she knew it was fake.

Mikleo dismissed the armor he had been wearing, now fully in control of his element, basking in Eizen’s strong domain. Holding the weight of the ocean was a much easier task now. He narrowed his eyes, not ready to relax yet.

“Let’s continue clearing the temple,” he said. “There’s more packs of hellions about.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” asked Eizen. “That was a tough fight.”

“Right as rain,” said Mikleo. “The dragon was the source of the malevolent domain and the illusions. The hellions are weak without them.” Mikleo turned to Eizen. “Cut off the head and the body will die, right?

Eizen nodded, walking back toward the exit and passing Mikleo with Edna by his side.

“Besides,” said Mikleo quietly, “You were a lot tougher of a dragon.”

Zaveid followed, bumping Mikleo with his elbow.

“Thanks for making sure Eizen didn’t have to give that final blow,” said Zaveid. “Not sure if he’s ready for that kind of thing yet.”

Mikleo raised his chin briefly, his narrowed eyes and somewhat annoyed expression unchanging.

“Well. You seem back to normal,” said Zaveid, moving ahead to catch up with Eizen.

Muse leaned against Mikleo, walking alongside him at the rear of the group.

  
  
  
-  
  


Mikleo and Eizen resurfaced after a full day and most of the evening, the men safely rising to the surface in Mikleo’s bubble, the Seraphim safe inside Eizen’s vessel space. Once on the lifeboat Zaveid exited, windstepping back to the main deck of the schooner, alerting the deck of their return. Soon the lifeboat was being hoisted back to the surface of the deck, Eizen and Mikleo met with cheers and praise.

Muse and Edna reappeared as well, smiling and accepting the gratitude of the crew. It wasn’t long before Mikleo’s violet eyes met Muse’s, both filled with growing concern. Mikleo wandered to the edge of the boat, Muse following close behind.

They both gazed over the waters they had conquered, knowing it was just one Earthpulse point out of hundreds. Although it was a major source of malevolence, there was still much work to be done.

“My son,” Muse broke the silence.

Mikleo turned to face Muse, already knowing what was on her mind. “I knew he sacrificed me. We had seen the Earthen Historia.”

Muse nodded. “He wasn’t a bad man.”

“Are you sure?” asked Mikleo.

Muse closed her eyes in contemplation. “My brother had great pressure on him. He made many mistakes, but his intentions were pure of heart.”

“He cursed the world,” muttered Mikleo. “Because of him, Maotelus was vulnerable. Because of him, a Lord of Calamity was born. And because of him, Sorey sleeps.” His last words were spoken through his teeth, his fists clenched. “He ruined our lives, Muse. I would have been human. Neither of us would have been sacrifices.”

“Perhaps,” said Muse. “He did set much in motion, but there was great malevolence before. And as a result you’ve become an important bridge between human and Seraphim, have you not?”

Mikleo said nothing, his vision watching to the West, where he knew Sorey’s light shone. His shoulders slumped.

Mikleo's life was dedicated to humans, educating them properly of the needs and benefits of their races coexistence, creating a network to hold the malevolence at bay, purifying and serving as admittedly difficult, but powerful Prime Lord.

“There’s no need for a Storyteller of Time anymore, not with Diphda Academy,” said Mikleo. “As long as resonance does not falter, and humans stay at peace, yes, we are better off now.”

“Then our personal sacrifices did the world more good than if we had been selfish,” said Muse curtly.

“I didn’t really get a choice in the matter,” muttered Mikleo.

Muse’s arms crept around Mikleo, her chin digging into his shoulder. She sighed deeply, glad that he had recognized the unspoken cause of her tension. At the age he had been killed his sacrifice had wounded her deeply. Having been reincarnated brought her a peace she had never known or expected.

“You were always angelic as a baby,” said Muse, nuzzling her son. “It’s no wonder you fit the role of Seraphim so effortlessly.”

Mikleo chuckled. “Glad I make it look effortless. I assure you, it has not been easy.” He turned, holding his mother by the arms and pressing his forehead against hers. “I’m glad I have you.”

Muse smiled, closing her eyes, their circlets bumping against each other. “And I’m glad I have you.”

Mikleo hummed. “Where’s Zaveid?”

Muse pulled back and shook her head. “I haven’t seen him since we left the boat. Perhaps he went to our quarters.”

“I’ll check the mess hall for him,” said Mikleo, heading towards the companionway stairs.


	9. Bonds of Sea and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo's first ocean expedition comes to an end. Will cleansing all the sunken Earthpulse points be enough to finally awaken Sorey?

Mikleo made his way towards the mess hall, his fingers drumming against his side. He still hadn’t and never would get used to the idea that there were no orange feathers attached to this strange vest. The mess hall was modest for the small ship, a handful of benches and tables with a few serving stations tucked at the corners. Zaveid wasn’t hard to find, a large mass of tangled white and green hair against broad shoulders that were already leaned against the table top. He was somehow already drunk enough to have passed out. Mikleo chuckled to himself, sitting by his friend and pulling locks of hair away from unconscious face. He knew it was impossible to move Zaveid in this state by himself. Muse would be by soon enough, and he didn’t mind protecting Zaveid, not with as much as Zaveid had protected him throughout the years. Although there was nothing to protect him against on the ship.

It really had been a great deal of years that he had known Zaveid, hadn’t it? They spent a great deal of time protecting each other. And now, with full understanding of the task at hand, Sorey was closer than ever, with every passing day. But the ocean was violent and full of danger.

But that was all there was left. The last roadblock between seeing him again. It was just the ocean between them now, and they could conquer it, one Earthpulse point at a time.

“Professor.”

Mikleo looked up from his tangled thoughts to see Eizen, taking a seat by him. Edna was not far away, wandering the mess hall in search of some kind of snack.

“Hello, Eizen.”

“Good work today.”

“You too.” Mikleo shifted uncomfortably.

Eizen leaned his neck side to side, allowing the bones to crack. He hummed, looking back to Zaveid.

“He always used to drink himself stupid when Theodora came up.”

Mikleo nodded solemnly. “I figured that’s why he did this.”

Eizen wrinkled his nose. “Like he really needs an excuse to drink.”

Mikleo chuckled.

“But seeing her, then having to fight a dragon... that probably didn’t do him any favors.”

“Doesn’t help that he likes to pretend nothing bothers him,” said Mikleo.

“He’s always been like that,” said Eizen.

“How long have you known him?” asked Mikleo.

Eizen looked disappointed. “You mean he hasn’t talked about me?”

“Not much,” said Mikleo. “Trying to get him to talk about his past is like getting blood from a stone.”

“I suppose he’s always been like that,” smirked Eizen. “We met about fourteen hundred years ago. Theodora had already turned. I helped bring her to salvation.” He hummed to himself. “He wasn’t much about killing back then. Real peace keeper. Tried to talk me out of it a few times before he realized it was the only way.”

“I wonder what he was really like before,” pondered Mikleo.

“There’s no telling with him. I know the old softie ran an orphanage with her.”

Mikleo hummed. “When I met him four hundred years ago, he was an arrogant womanizer. Real jerk.”

Eizen nearly choked himself laughing. “ _Womanizer?_ Him?”

Mikleo shook his head in surprise. “Wha... yeah, he was the worst.”

Eizens booming laughter was enough to make Edna turn and glare at him, her plate filled with sweet rolls and fruits. Eizen looked to Mikleo, trying to convey something with his eyebrows.

“I already know,” said Mikleo. “The air here’s too humid for me to avoid reading the winds.”

“Then you know about _us._ ” said Eizen.

Mikleo wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t tell Edna.”

“I know, I won’t. It’s just...”

Eizen watched Mikleo searching for the words to say.

“In the four hundred years I’ve known him, he’s only been interested in... the short term, to put it politely. And I’ve only seen him with women.” Mikleo thought to himself. “ It wasn’t until he met Muse that I saw him as anything but a skirt chaser. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a good man, we’ve always had each other’s backs.”

“We weren’t really more than friends, you know. Friends who occasionally got drunk and...”

“But you were enough,” said Mikleo, standing. “You were enough to quell his void. You brought him peace.”

_The same void I have. The same peace I look for within Sorey. And maybe, even if he doesn’t want me like that... I can still find my own peace, by his side._

Zaveid mumbled incoherently.

“Think we can take him back to his chambers?” asked Mikleo.

“You get his left?” asked Eizen.

“I’m uh, left handed,” said Mikleo.

“I know, Professor, so am I,” said Eizen. “But I’m stronger.” Eizen tucked his left arm under Zaveid’s right side, balancing his weight and preparing to lift. “You ready?”

Mikleo hummed, eyes narrowed. The more they knew about each other, the more in common they had. He slipped his right arm under Zaveid’s left side, helping lift him to his dragged feet.

Muse met them in the hallway, apologizing for Zaveid’s behavior. Eizen and Mikleo laughed with each other, knowing it wouldn’t be the first or the last time they’d have to carry the drunken Wind Seraph to his bed.

They finally plopped Zaveid down on the bed, his eyes blinking open.

“Sure, now you wake up,” mumbled Eizen. “Enjoying yourself?”

Muse sat by his side, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Hey baby,” mumbled Zaveid. “You’re looking hot. Wanna ride the winds?”

Both Muse and Mikleo’s faces cycled through a number of different shades of red before Mikleo excused himself to his own chambers.

  


-

  


He hadn’t been back to his chambers in three weeks, not since he had turned. The room was a mess, as expected. The crewmen had done their best to launder his bloodstained sheets and repair the stone pelted walls, but splintered wood and debris dotted the floor. Mikleo sighed, resigned to clean the mess he himself had been responsible for.

“Never again,” mumbled Mikleo. No matter what horrors lay in the rest of the ocean, or the rest of the world, he would not allow the malevolence to penetrate his heart. Never again would he lose control as he had. Never again would he be fooled.

Sweeping around the bed, he spotted something odd on the floor. Only after he had reached down and picked it up did he recognize what it was.

He turned it over in his hands. It was a chunk of flesh, black and dried from time and blood, with a few sparse diamond shaped glittering scales on them. He touched one, drawing his finger back sharply as it bit back blood.

He sucked on his finger, bringing the chunk of flesh to the washroom in his other hand. It was no longer malevolent, he was sure of that. This flesh was a part of his arm once, the part that Zaveid had sliced off. The flesh no longer being a part of him was not tainted, just a part of an animal, a beast that had been since tamed.

He decided to carefully pluck the scales from the flesh and keep them as a reminder of what had happened. They were educational, in a way. He smiled to himself sadly, thinking about the Academy. He wouldn’t be able to teach consistently for a while, not until this mission was finished. Back when he was purifying on land, ensuring Diphda Academy’s success was paramount to continue the flow of strong Shepherds. He would come back from exploration and purification to lecture, keeping the excitement of adventure and danger alive in the young Shepherd’s hearts.

Now, he would be at sea for who knows how long. Likely years at a time. They would need more seafaring Shepherds and more ships, enough to create the same strength they had on land. And once the world was purified, Maotelus could wrap the oceans in his domain, keeping everyone safe and restoring order to the world.

Mikleo sighed, finding a small glass jar to deposit the drake scales into. They rattled and glittered, their sharp edges sending glinting light around the room. It reminded him of the collections of sampled jars of water he had at home, the reflective properties of the scales comparable to water itself. He placed the jar on his bookshelf, straightening up a few scattered, fallen books.

After further tidying up the room, he sat at his desk and sketched a few pages worth of maps and details from Palamides Temple, the first entries in what would be Volume Seven. Then finally, he laid on his bed for the first time in three weeks and fell asleep.

  


-

 

The next two months seemed to move quickly, as their boat travelled in a slow zig zag back inland towards New Taliesin. Three major Earthpulse points were their target, hand selected by Eizen. Mikleo was integral to their purification expeditions, either granting Eizen the ability to breathe in water or keeping him dry and safe at the ocean’s floor. Eizen still refused to armatize with anyone but Edna, keeping his ranged attackers behind him. They were a strong team, with the necessary strength to overcome any adversity thrown in their way.

At the end of three months, they found themselves back on land. Faye was the first to greet them, throwing her arms around Mikleo, confused at his change of clothes, and near hysteria when she discovered what had happened to him at sea. She demanded to be there with him on future trips. Mikleo finally conceded.

Eizen spoke with the craftsmen of New Taliesin, revising their plans and customizing future boats. They would need several, if Mikleo’s plans went well.

Mikleo returned to Ladylake full of energy, with his short tale of danger at sea and Aiden’s success as a Shepherd invigorating the class.

And finally, he visited Sorey and Maotelus alongside Edna and Eizen, describing his fierce battles with malevolent sea.

After a few weeks they were back at sea as a team, ready to cleanse another set of Earthpulse points. It became routine, stopping every few months until Eizen’s custom galleon, the Van Eltia II, had been built. The galleon could stay at sea for years, and that’s exactly what they did. Eizen served as a proud Shepherd at sea, Captain of his own ship. Mikleo, Muse, Zaveid and Edna were the only Seraphim companions he allowed as they were truly his most trusted friends and family, although there was the occasional Normin stowaway.

Mikleo celebrated and passed time with the rest aboard the ship, learning the shanties that Eizen and Zaveid drilled into his head, finally learning to accompany them on instruments the crewmen had brought. He took a liking to guitar, and promised himself to play for Sorey one day. The merriment and music annoyed Edna, which brought him great joy.

Eizen finally made a decision and bound himself to Edna, promising that as long as she stayed alive, he would protect her and stay by her side. The oath carried no curse, just a promise of long life as a human and as her vessel.

Unlike Eizen, Faye and her family grew older, her children serving as crew members and her husband serving as ship craftsman. Her children found love and had families of their own, some of their own children not knowing land until several years old. After several decades Faye finally passed away, leaving a strong legacy in her wake.

It took several ships, two hundred and seventy years, countless Shepherds and crews, some of whom were lost to the dangers of sea, to finally cleanse the ocean of malevolence.

  


-

  


Mikleo stood in front of the statue of himself in New Taliesin that Faye had commissioned over two hundred years prior. That was her name, wasn’t it? The kind red haired woman, daughter of the village Councilman that helped him establish the city.

And what a bustling city it was. Rich with commerce and merchants, New Taliesin had made quite a name for itself as a port city, a great Capital laden with seafaring experts and talented craftsmen. For hundreds of years they built their good name on the foundation Mikleo had provided.

Mikleo snorted, chuckling at the statue of himself. As conceited as he was, it still felt silly looking at a majestic statue of himself, marble fist to his heart, carved hair blowing in the ocean wind. His sculpted four tailed cloak flowed behind him, now outdated as he had already been fitted for another set of twin tails on his six hundredth birthday, a hundred and twenty two years ago. He had made a tradition of adding two tails every two centuries and was up to six. And hopefully, he would see Sorey again before the total grew to eight.

“You ready to go?” asked Muse, interrupting his concentration.

“I am,” he said, his heart caught in his throat.

She nodded to him, looking back to Eizen, Edna and Zaveid. Now that the Earthpulses had been cleansed, they were ready to visit Maotelus, and hopefully, Sorey.

  


-

  


“Welcome back!” said Maotelus, greeting each of the team with open arms. After each of their warm welcomes, Mikleo sat on one of the rocks by the crater as he often had, Maotelus sitting beside him.

“It took two hundred and seventy years, but we’ve cleansed every Earthpulse point you showed us,” said Mikleo.

“Yes, and with each one, the world is closer to being cleansed,” said Maotelus softly.

Mikleo watched him expectantly, waiting for good news.

“It’s going to take a little more time, Mikleo,” he said, softer still.

Mikleo’s breath caught in his throat. “I see.” He bit his lip. He felt Muse and Zaveid’s arms reaching around him, offering their support.

“I know you were hoping... It won’t be much longer now, I promise,” said Maotelus.

Mikleo shook his head, smiling. “It’s no time to be selfish.”

“That’s why I’m glad you’re here, so I can say goodbye.”

The group looked at Maotelus, shocked.

“Goodbye? Why?” asked Edna.

“Edna,” said Eizen.

“If I withdraw, I can concentrate on the last of the malevolence,” said Maotelus. “It’s thin, but scattered. The unravelled ends of the malevolence deep in the earth can no longer be helped along. Sorey and I will focus on the rest, together. So the next time you’ll see me, we’ll both be awake.”

Mikleo nodded sadly. “How long will that take?”

“It’s hard to say,” said Maotelus. “A few decades, at the most.”

“And he’s all right? He’s still human?”

“He’s safe, Mikleo. I promise.”

Mikleo took some time to process the information. This meant there would be nothing left to do but wait. There would be nothing for him to purify, no task left to accomplish, no more help he could provide. Nothing beyond ensuring the Academy continued to teach new generations of Shepherds. Mikleo pressed his forehead against Maotelus’, fat disappointed tears falling down his face.

“I suppose this is goodbye, then.”

“Yes, friend. The next time I see you it will finally be somewhere else, away from this crater.”

Mikleo smiled sadly, glancing around. Over seven hundred years ago he had planted Princessia and Anemone flowers around the crater that bloomed brightly in the springtime. Now, all manner of wildflower and grass accompanied the area, bringing color and fragrance to the once dull crater. What once felt like a tomb was now a lively, bright field, with vibrancy could rival Sorey himself.

“Alright,” said Mikleo, standing, the arms of his family falling away from his back. “Until then,” he said.

“I suppose it’s a good time to say goodbye as well,” boomed Eizen.

Edna stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Maotelus. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and hugged her tightly in return.

“We’re taking the Van Eltia II and going to the lost continent,” said Eizen. “I don’t know when we’ll be back. Maybe it’ll be before he wakes up, maybe after. Who can say.”

Mikleo looked to Zaveid. “Did you know this?”

Zaveid shook his head no, just as surprised as Mikleo.

Sailing had been a great distraction. But now, Maotelus, his one connection to Sorey would be gone. Edna and Eizen would be gone. Zaveid and Muse would be back in Elysia, and he would be back in Ladylake without his family around, for the first time in two hundred and seventy years.

He had always been friends with his companions in Ladylake, Lailah, Rose and Alisha, the bond they shared was a deep trust in combat and friendship. With Muse he shared blood, with Zaveid, Edna and Eizen he shared family. They had grown with him these last two hundred and seventy years and become weathered together. And now, they would be brought apart.

Mikleo bit his lip.

But hope welled in his heart. Sorey would be waking soon. He could work on Volume Seven, and have it published before Sorey awoke. He would stay near Camlann. The moment Sorey woke, he would be here.

They said their goodbyes, Maotelus finally dissipating into a sparkling, vivid wisp and combining with Sorey’s light for what should be the last time. The group shared a final, quiet dinner together in Elysia before the family parted ways, Edna clinging to say goodbye to her Meebo, Mikleo sad to see his favorite bully go.

Mikleo spent his time in Ladylake as a Professor once again. Mikleo continued to teach future generations of Shepherds, Clergy and humans seeking spiritual knowledge between short expeditions of revisiting long since changed ruins, notating his finding for future revisions of his Celestial Records. He never strayed far from Camlann, ready to meet Sorey at a moment’s notice.

Over and over in his mind he reviewed every last item he wanted to have prepared for Sorey’s awakening, every gift and detail readied for his arrival. The Great Sleeping Shepherd, the Savior of the World, Maotelus’ Great Vessel, Sorey should want for nothing when he awoke. Mikleo tortured himself mentally, rehearsing every possible scenario, his anxieties and excitement palpable and evident. There would be no way to expect precisely what Sorey would want to do with the rest of his life, save for the vague wants he had mentioned seven hundred years ago. It was so long ago, Mikleo questioned his memories’ validity. He questioned if those wants would still be the same. He questioned if Sorey would want him in the picture at all. He stayed close to his Seraphim friends in Ladylake and Elysia, sharing his fears and worries when he wasn’t occupying himself with exploration.

Seven hundred and forty two years after Sorey went to sleep, the purifying light he shared with Maotelus quietly flickered out, sending a warm rippling wave of light across the land of Glenwood.

Sorey had woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me through the end! See you in Part 5 ^_^


End file.
